My Husband
by Candlelight12
Summary: Ketika sebagian orang kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, namun mereka lebih memilih untuk sendiri dari pada membuka hati untuk yg lain, itu karna rasa cinta yg mereka miliki lebih besar dari pada rasa sakit yg mereka terima ketika ditinggalkan. / EXO / D.O / Kyungsoo / Lee Jieun / IU / Luhan
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Husband

Author : Tanpa Nama *DEWI ATIKOH*

Genre : mariage, romance, sad.

Lenght : 19 Chaptcer

Main cast : Do Kyungsoo | Lee Ji Eun | LuHan

Other cast : Lee Dong Hae | Mark Lee (SM Rookies) | EXO Member

**Part 1**

Ini adalah tahun kedua pernikahanku, namun aku masih saja merasa canggung ketika bersama dengannya. Saat dirumah kita sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri. Dia tak pernah menyentuhku ... dulu memang aku menolaknya, karna bayangan seseorang yang sangat aku cinta hingga saat ini terus menghantuiku. Namun sekarang, ingin rasanya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sungguh telah halal jika ia ingin menyentuhku, meskipun masih ada sedikit perasaan untuk menolaknya. Tapi entah kenapa hati ini begitu iba begitu baik, perhatian, ramah dan sopan memperlakukanku seperti seorang ratu dirumahnya meski tak sekalipun aku membalas perlakuannya.

Hari ini dia pergi kekantor begitu pagi, namun ia tak pernah lupa untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukku, seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu baginya, tapi selalu saja dia bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia benar-benar pria yang sangat baik. Tapi mengapa hatiku tak juga bisa berpaling terhadap laki-laki pilihan orang tuaku ini ?kenapa hanya seseorang dari masalalu itu yang terus mengisi pikiranku ?dan pria dihidupku sekarang, kenapa ia begitu sabar terhadapku ? kenapa ia tak menceraikanku saja, lalu mencari wanita lain yang pasti lebih bisa mencintainya ? aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini padanya, namun aku tak pernah bisa, ada sedikit rasa takut didalam hatiku. Apa itu takut karna tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya, atau karna aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku.

Siang ini aku berencana pergi kekantornya, akan kubawakan dia makan siang yang aku masak dengan tanganku sendiri, sesekali aku ingin membalas perlakuannya padaku. akuingin mencairkan kecanggungan antara aku dengannya. Aku fikir inilah saatnya aku membuka hatiku untuknya, dan melupakan masalaluku.

"apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Do ?" tanyaku pada resepsionis yang berada tak jauh didepan pintu loby. Sepertinya mereka tak itu wajar, aku tak pernah datang kekantor suamiku semenjak kita menikah.

"maaf Ny. Apa anda bisa menyebutkan nama anda ?" tanya resepsionis itu padaku,

"lee Ji Eun" jawabku.

"Ny. Ji Eun, Bapak meminta anda menunggu sebentar, beliau akan kemari setelah pertemuannya dengan clien selesai" ucapnya padaku setelah menutup telp.

"baiklah... gomapseumnidha..." ucapku membalas perkataannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat suamiku keluar dari pintu lift, dia berlari menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum padanya, namun bibirnya tetap tertutup tanpa bergerak, dengan wajah yang begitu cemas.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dirumah ?" tanyanya padaku sedikit khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, lalu dia memandangku dia bingung dengan sikapku yang tak biasa ini.

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama" ucapku padanya. Dia semakin memandangku aneh setelah mendengar tuturanku. Lalu aku tersenyum melihatnya dan berkata, "apa kau tak suka aku berada disini ?"

"tidak... bukan begitu... tapi..."

"sssttttt... sudahlah... ayo kita makan..." ucapku memotong perkataannya. Lalu dia mengajakku menuju ruang kerjanya. Dalam perjalan menuju kesana, seluruh karyawan yang berpapasan denganku menatapku aneh, apa mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya siapa aku ?atau karna aku berjalan dibelakang suamiku yang berjarak sekitar satu meter darinya ?tidak terlihat seperti suami istri ?atau mungkin mereka tak menyukai kehadiranku ?namun aku menepis pikiran itu, karna tujuanku kesini adalah bertemu suamiku. Kuhiraukan seluruh pikiran yang memenuhi otakku, aku terus berjalan hingga sampai diruang kerja mempersilahkanku duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya, lalu kusajikan bekal makan siang yang sudah kusiapkan.

Sama seperti biasanya, meski kita makan dalam satu meja, namun tak banyak yang kita memang orang yang walaupun masakanku sedikit asin, dia tak berkomentar apapun padaku, dia terus menyantap makanannya seperti tak menghiraukan -tengah makanan yang sedang kami santap, kuberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan aku sedikit gugup namun aku terus berusaha untuk berani melawan rasa takutku.

"apa kau menyukai makanannya ?" tanyaku padanya.

"mmm..." jawabnya singkat lalu melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

"bukankah rasanya sedikit asin ? seperti nya aku terlalu banyak menuangkan garam kedalamnya".

"apa kau memasaknya sendiri ?"

"aku hanya memasak apa yang aku bisa, meskipun tak seenak masakanmu, aku harap kau menyukainya" ungkapku.

Dia kembali mentapku aneh, mungkin dia masih bingung dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

"apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" ucapku padanya.

Dia memandangku begitu dalam, seperti banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun ia menyimpannya, dan memilih tak mengungkapkannya.

"aku datang kesini untukmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin belajar menjadi istri yang semestinya bagimu" tuturku padanya.

Dia sontak kaget dengan expresi khasnya yang sering kulihat saat dia menerima kabar mengejutkan. Dia seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. Lalu aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku semula dan duduk dihadapannya.

"bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku ? aku ingin belajar mencintaimu" ucapku padanya lagi.

Dia semakin terkejut mendengar perkataanku, dia seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan baru saja.

"Kyungsoo ya... ijinkan aku menjadi seorang istri yang layak bagimu" lanjutku,

Dia memegang kedua tanganku lalu berkata,

"apakah kau serius dengan perkataanmu ini ?" tanyanya padaku.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, lalu dia tersenyum padaku.

"aku bersyukur Tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku" ucapnya.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan, namun aku masih tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak padanya.

"dalam setiap doaku, aku meminta agar Tuhan membukakan hatimu untukku, untuk bisa menerimaku" lanjutnya.

aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, lalu dia membalas senyumanku.

Malam ini aku menunggunya pulang didepan rumah, aku sudah menyajikan makan malam untuknya yang telah kutata rapi dimeja saat kemudian kulihat mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah kami, aku pun menghampirinya dan membawakan tasnya. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku tanpa ada yang ia katakan.

"apa kau sudah makan malam ?" tanyaku padanya untuk membuka percakapan.

"belum, apakah kau sudah lapar ? bisakah kau menunggu beberapa saat ? aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" katanya padaku lembut.

Aku tersenyum lalu menjawab perkataannya "aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita".Kami pun masuk dan menuju meja makan.

Setelah ganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri, dia mengambil bantal dan selimut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan lalu merebahkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Aku menghampirinya lalu berkata "tidak bisakah kita tidur dalam satu ranjang ?"

Dia kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi khasnya, kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

"apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu ?" tanyanya padaku.

Ku anggukkan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan selimut dan bantalnya lalu kumasukkan kedalam kamar kami.

Dia masih terdiam disofa, hingga aku memanggilnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar kami.

Sudah sebulan sejak aku tidur satu ranjang dengannya, namun ia tak juga menyentuhku. Apakah dia masih takut ?pikirku mengartikan keadaan ini. Lalu kuberanikan diri mengajaknya untuk berlibur ke ini bukanlah liburan, melainkan bulan madu kami yang sempat tertunda.

Setibanya kami di Paris, aku mengajaknya untuk mengelilingi kota itu. Kami tak lagi berjalan berjauhan, tapi sangat dekat, meskipun dia tak menggandeng itu suasana kota Paris tidak begitu ramai, kami berjalan menuju menara ifell, sungguh indah. Aku begitu kagum dengan keindahan kota ini.

Tak lama kemudian kamipun memutuskan untuk kembali terlihat begitu lelah, dan langsung tertidur setelah makan malam selesai. Esoknya aku tak mengajaknya pergi kemanapun, kami hanya berada dihotel, menikmati keindahan kota paris dari lantai 23 kamar hotel kami. Dia masih sama, tidak banyak berkata.

Malam harinya setelah selesai mandi, aku melihatnya berdiri didekat jendela memandang keluar memeluknya dari belakang, lalu berkata.

"tidak bisakah kau perlakukanku seperti seorang istri yang semestinya ?" ungkapku padanya seraya meneteskan air mata. Aku tau ini salahku, yang membuatnya begitu menjaga jarak terhadapku.

"Kyungsoo ya..aku benar-benar sudah merelakan diriku untukmu, sentuhlah aku jika kau menginginkannya" lanjutku. Kemudian dia berbalik kearahku lalu menatapku,

"apa yang kau tangiskan ?" ucapnya padaku.

"maafkan aku, jika membuatmu tidak nyaman selama ini, maafkan aku, jika aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu".

Dia tersenyum padaku lalu memelukku, "bukan aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya karna terpaksa, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan kekasihku" ucapnya padaku.

"lalu, apakah selama ini kau tidak merasa sakit ? apa kau tidak kecewa terhadapku ?" tanyaku.

"aku memang merasa sakit setiap kali melihatmu menghindariku, dan mendengarmu menyebut namanya dalam tidurmu, tapi... aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, dan aku akan menunggumu hingga kau menerima kehadiranku dalam hidupmu" tuturnya padaku.

Tangisku semakin menjadi, betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan suami begitu baik, dan sangat yang telah aku lakukan padanya selama dua tahun? sungguh, dia benar-benar pria hebat, mampu bertahan denganku selama itu.

Aku masih berada dalam pelukannya, dia memelukku begitu erat, kurasakan kehangatan darinya, lalu ia mengangkat kepalaku dan mencium bibirku.

Kubuka mataku saat fajar menembus jendela kamar hotel melihatnya masih tertidur lelap disampingku. Entah apa yang terjadi semalam aku sudah tak mengingatnya, mungkin ini efek dari minuman yang aku pesan semalam hingga membuatku lupa segalanya. Yang aku tau dia menggendongku dan menidurkanku diatas tubuhku sudah tak memakai pakaian yang aku kenakan semalam, lalu kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain, kulihat pakaianku dan pakaiannya berserakan dilantai. "_apa aku benar-benar telah melakukannya semalam?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari ranjangku, lalu kurasakan tangannya memelukku.

"apa kau sudah bangun ?" tanyanya padaku.

"emm... apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam ?" balasku padanya.

Dia tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berkata,

"gomawo"

"untuk apa ?" tanyaku.

"karna kau sudah mengijinkanku menyentuhmu" balasnya padaku. Aku tersenyum mendengar benar-benar pria yang sangat baik, pikiranku terus memujinya.

Ini adalah hari ketiga kami dikota ini, dan mungkin hari ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku tau jika dia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu memutuskan untuk pulang besok pagi. Hari ini aku kembali mengajaknya mengelilingi kota Paris. Namun tak seperti sebelumnya, kota ini seketika menjadi sangat ramai. Dia menggandeng tanganku kemanapun dia merasa kita benar-benar telah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

[17.00] kami sudah tiba di Seoul, kota asal kami. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, aku tertidur didalam -lagi dia menyiapkan makan malam , dia memang seorang koki yang handal, kemampuan memasaknya jauh lebih baik dari pada aku.

Saat jarumalam tiba, aku menemukan diriku sudah tertidur diranjang kamar kami, lalu aku dengar suara lembutnya membangunkanku untuk mengajakku makan mengecup terbangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk sekalian membersihkan telah menungguku di ruang makan rumah tersenyum dia menyambutku.

"apakah kau memasak untukku lagi ?" tanyaku padanya. "seharusnya aku yang melakukan ini" lanjutku.

Dia tersenyum lalu berkata "biarkan tetap seperti ini, aku senang melakukannya".

Betapa bahagianya aku sekarang, dia benar-benar pria yang sangat baik untukku, sungguh sempurna tanpa ada kekurangan apapun darinya.

Sejak saat itu kehidupan kami benar-benar berubah, dia tak lagi banyak diam, kami sudah begitu sering berinteraksi, bahkan seluruh karyawan kantornya telah mengenalku, karna aku begitu sering mengunjunginya sekarang.

"chagi... apa yang ingin kubawakan untukmu hari ini ?" ucapnya di telp padaku.

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau pulang cepat hari ini" balasku.

"saranghae.." ucapnya lagi. Benar sekarang aku benar-benar telah pria dimasalaluku sudah sirna dari hidupku, aku bahkan tak pernah mengingatnya lagi akhir-akhir ini.

"nado saranghae..." balasku padanya. "aku akan menunggumu dirumah" lanjutku.

Lalu dia menutup telp nya setelah meninggalkan kecupan terakhir untukku.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku menunggunya didepan rumah seperti biasa, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami. Tapi hingga jarum jam menunjukkan angka 11, aku tak juga melihat lampu sorot mobil berhenti dihalaman rumah kami. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, aku begitu khawatir diri untuk menelphone nya, menanyakan kabarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi..apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku padanya ditelp.

"apa kau menungguku ? maafkan aku karna tak sempat mengabarimu" ungkapnya padaku "ada masalah serius dikantor, aku tak bisa pulang tepat waktu hari ini" lanjutnya.

"tak masalah selama kau baik-baik saja, aku akan menunggumu" balasku.

"tidurlah dulu, aku mungkin masih lama disini, jangan menungguku" ucapnya padaku lagi.

"apa kau sudah makan ?" tanyaku padanya.

"aku bahkan tak sempat meneguk air minum, fikiranku benar-benar kacau sekarang" jelasnya.

Mendengar perkataan suamiku, ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya dan membawakan makanan untuknya, tapi ini sudah jam 11 malam, "_apakah masih ada taksi di jam segini ?"_ ucapku dalam hati. Lalu kuputuskan untuk tetap menunggunya di depan rumah, kuhangatkan lagi makanan yang telah aku siapkan, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, pikirku.

paginya kulihat tubuhku telah berada diatas ranjang kamarku, sepertinya semalam aku tertidur didepan rumah saat menunggunya pulang. Aku melihat disetiap ujung kamarku, tak kulihat sosoknya pagi ini, aku berjalan keluar, dan melihatnya sedang menata meja makan.

"apa kau sudah bangun ?" ucapnya padaku sambil tersenyum. "bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menungguku ?" lanjutnya.

"mianhae... aku hanya ingin menyambutmu setelah kau pulang bekerja, tapi nyatanya aku semakin menyusahkanmu, hingga kau harus menggendongku sampai kekamar" sahutku.

"itu tak masalah bagiku, aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu sakit karna udara dingin diluar" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearahku lalu mengecup keningku. "ayo kita makan" lanjutnya.

Setelah selesai makan dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap pergi kekantor.

"apa kau akan pergi sekarang ? bukankah ini terlalu pagi ?" ucapku padanya.

"hmm... ada pekerjaan yang harus segera aku selesaikan dikantor" tuturnya.

"baiklah.." ungkapku, sambil tersenyum dia kembali mencium keningku lalu berlalu meninggalkanku dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Siang ini aku berencana untuk pergi kekantornya, tidak hanya membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya, tapi aku juga membawakannya pakaian ganti, aku ingin berada disana menemaninya, hingga pekerjaannya pikir mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu untuknya.

Saat tiba dikantor, seluruh karyawan menyapaku dengan pintu ruang kerja suamiku, dan kulihat dia sedang sibuk dengan banyak file yang tertumpuk di meja tersenyum padaku, lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"adakah yang bisa kubantu ?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tersenyum lalu berkata "dwaesseo... aku tidak ingin kau juga ikut pusing karna pekerjaan ini" tuturnya.

"Gwaenchana... aku rasa aku bisa membantu" ungkapku padanya.

"benarkah tak apa ?" tanyanya padaku.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Ya, sedikit banyak aku mengerti tentang menagement perkantoran, karna aku pernah kuliah mengambil jurusan management, lalu bekerja di perusahaan ayahku selama beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya menikah dengannya dan hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Hingga pukul 00.30 kami masih berada dikantor, aku masih melihatnya bekerja, namun tubuhku sudah tergeletak diatas dia yang menidurkanku disini, karna seingatku aku masih duduk didepannya tadi. Dia terlihat begitu serius dengan tak sekalipun kulihat dia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. "_apakah dia tidak lelah ?_" tanyaku dalam hati.

Lalu aku beranjak dari tidurku dan kembali menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya... apa kau tidak lelah ?sudahlah... hentikan pekerjaanmu, istirahatlah..." ucapku padanya.

"apa kau sudah lelah ? apa kau ingin pulang ?" tanyanya padaku.

"tak apa jika hari ini kita tidur disini, tapi berhentilah... istirahat, letakkan pekerjaanmu, kau bisa jatuh sakit jika terus seperti ini" balasku.

Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu merangkulku, "baiklah... aku akan berhenti, tapi kita akan tidur dimana ?tak ada ranjang disini" ucapnya padaku.

"kita bisa tidur disofa"

"bukankah itu terlalu sempit ?"

"tak apa, itu cukup untuk kita berdua"

Malam itu aku tertidur dipelukannya, benar-benar sangat dekat dia sudah tertidur pulas, sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat sedikit kepalaku, lalu kucium terbangun, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"apa aku membangunkanmu ? mian..." tuturku padanya.

"tidak, aku hanya merasa bahagia sekarang" tukasnya.

"bahagia ?wae ?"

"karna aku telah memenangkan hati istriku" jawabnya padaku.

Lalu dia memelukku begitu erat.

Dua bulan kemudianaku mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa buah pendarahan hebat. Bodohnya aku yang tak menyadari jika aku sedang hamil langsung membawaku kerumah sakit setelah menemukanku tergeletak dikamar mandi tak sadarkan diri. Selama dirumah sakit aku terus berfikir bagaimana aku akan mengatakan ini padanya, aku benar-benar telah membuatnya kecewa, bahkan berulang kali. Aku takut dia akan marah padaku, bahkan mungkin dia takkan mencintaiku lagi. Namun sepanjang hari aku melihatnya terus menungguiku selama dirumah sakit, bahkan saat aku tertidur aku merasakan dia mengecup keningku berulang kali.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku sudah di ijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara banyak padanya. Aku hanya menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan padaku, selebihnya aku memilih untuk diam, karna perasaan bersalahku yang masih melekat dibenakku.

Beberapa hari setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, kesehatanku kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dia tidak pergi kekantor, dia terus berada disampingku sepanjang ketika kami hendak beristirahat kuberanikan diriku untuk berbicara dengannya.

"kyungsoo ya..." panggilku.

"uhm... ?" sahutnya menjawab panggilanku seraya menutup buku yang ia baca.

"mianhae..." ucapku

"waeyo ?"

"karna aku sudah sangat mengecewakanmu, seharusnya aku lebih nyatanya aku benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa keadaanku sedang hamil" tuturku.

"gwaenchana.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandangku.

"tapi itu adalah anak pertama kita" lanjutku,

"tak apa, kita bisa mencobanya lagi. Melihatmu baik-baik saja dan kembali sehat seperti sekarang, aku benar-benar bersyukur".

"tapi aku tau kau benar-benar menginginkan anak itu, aku berjanji lain kali akan lebih berhati2 dan sesering mungkin memeriksakan diri kedokter".

Dia tersenyum lalu memelukku,

"tak apa... jeongmal gwaenchana, kita bisa mencobanya lagi nanti, atau... apa kita harus mencobanya sekarang ?".

Tuturnya mencandaiku untuk sedikit menghiburku.

"sekarang ?" ungkapku memperjelas perkataannya.

"apa kau keberatan ? kalau begitu lupakan saja" ucapnya padaku lalu memelukku lagi begitu erat.

"aniya... jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan mempersiapkan diri" ungkapku.

"jangan... jika kau tidak ingin... aku tak ingin memaksamu".

"ani... bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan jika aku benar-benar telah merelakan diriku untukmu ? kapanpun kau mau, aku akan memberikannya" tukasku sambil menatapnya begitu dalam.

Pagi itu aku masih melihatnya tertidur pulas disampingku, lalu aku bangun dan mengambil pakaianku yang berserakan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu menuju dapur untuk memasak beberapa aku selesai memasak aku masih melihatnya tertidur menghampirinya hanya sekedar ingin membenahi selimutnya lalu kukecup kening tak ingin membangunkannya, karna kupikir mungkin dia masih mengantuk.

Tapi ternyata dia terbangun karna ulahku, diapun beranjak dari tidurnya dan memintaku duduk disampingnya.

"waeyo ?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia meneteskan air matanya, lalu memelukku.

"apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kau menangis ?" tanyaku lagi. "kyungsoo-ya... chagi..apa kau bermimpi buruk ? ceritalah padaku" lanjutku.

dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menceritakan mimpinya.

"Tadi aku bermimpi, saat aku sedang berada disebuah taman bersamamu, lalu ada seorang laki-laki mendekatimu, dan kau ikut pergi bersamanya sudah memintamu untuk berhenti dan tak meninggalkanku, namun kau tetap berlalu dan tak mengejarmu, namun tiba-tiba kau menghilang bersama laki-laki sudah mencarimu kemanapun, tapi aku tak menemukanmu.

Hingga malam tiba, kau tak kunjung kembali, aku masih ditaman itu menunggumu, namun penantianku sia-sia, kau benar-benar menghilang bersama laki-laki itu, meninggalkanku.

Aku tak ingin kau pergi, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, berjanjilah... bahwa kau akan tetap disini bersamaku. Bahkan jika seseorang meminta segalanya dariku, aku akan memberikannya, harta, kekuasaan, atau apapun itu aku akan memberikannya selama bukan engkau yang dia minta."Ceritanya panjang lebar kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar cerita suamiku, lalu aku memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"apa kau begitu mencintaiku ?" tanyaku padanya.

"bahkan lebih dari apapun yang kumiliki, hanya kau satu-satunya yang sangat berharga, aku mencintaimu" tuturnya menjawab pertanyanku.

"chagiya... aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, bahkan sedetikpun itu. Aku akan selalu berada disini bersamamu, aku takkan pergi kemanapun bersama siapapun kecuali engkau. Karna sekarang, kau adalah matahariku, aku takkan bisa melihat apapun tanpa engkau disisiku, lalu bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu ?meninggalkan cahaya yang begitu terang dalam hidupku ? itu takkan pernah terjadi, percayalah."

Kuhapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya, lalu kuminta dia untuk membersihkan diri kemudian sarapan bersama.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

4 bulan kemudian

"Kyungsoo ya... oppa... !" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Aku mendengar suara kakinya berlari menghampiriku.

"Ji Eun-ah..apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis saat melihat darah yang mewarnai kasurku.

"sekarang apalagi yang terjadi ?" rengekku padanya.

"tenanglah... kita pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi".

Dia menggendongku menuruni anak tangga kamar kami, aku terus menangis tanpa henti, dia terus menghiburku, mencoba menenangkanku hingga kita sampai dirumah sakit.

"apa kita akan kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya ?" tanyaku padanya.

"tenanglah sayang, kita tunggu hingga Dokter mengatakan apa yang terjadi, nee..." ku anggukkan kepalaku, dan kugenggam erat tangannya.

Setelah Dokter memeriksaku, beliau mengatakan bahwa kandunganku lemah. Aku akan terus mengalami pendarahan bahkan hingga terjadi keguguran jika aku terlalu capek atau mengalami saat itu dia tak pernah mengijinkanku melakukan apapun, bahkan karna terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanku dia sering mengambil cuti dari kantornya. Jika ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan, ia membawanya kerumah dan mengerjakannya disampingku. Dan terkadang dia juga membawaku kekantor bersamanya jika dia sedang ada rapat dengan klient atau para staf kantor lainnya.

Hari ini dia sedang meeting dengan clientnya, lagi-lagi dia membawaku kekantor, dia memintaku untuk menunggunya beberapa jam diruangannya. Namun saat itu aku sangat menginginkan es krim, dan aku ingin memakannya ditempat. Karna tidak sabar menunggu akhirnya aku pergi keluar kantor sendiri dengan menggunakan taksi.

Setelah selesai meeting, dia tak mendapatiku di ruangannya, dia mencariku keseluruh sudut kantornya, namun dia tak menemukanku, hingga akhirnya dia menerima telp dari rumah sakit jika aku lagi–lagi mengalami pendarahan.

Beberapa menit setelah menerima telp, dia telah tiba dirumah sakit, dia menghampiriku dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir.

"apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"bukankah sudah aku katakan, tunggulah aku... bahkan jika kau membutuhkan apapun kau bisa meminta itu pada sekretarisku, kenapa kau harus pergi sendiri seperti ini ? jika saja mereka tak segera membawamu kemari, apakah kau masih akan baik-baik saja ?" ucapnya sedikit memarahiku.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis karna perasaan bersalahku,

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... aku tidak tau jika akan seperti ini, aku hanya menginginkan es krim itu, memakannya dengan menikmati pemandangan yang indah, tapi aku tak bisa menunggumu lebih lama", jelasku.

"tapi kau bisa meminta seseorang mengantarkanmu bukan ? dikantor ini tak hanya ada aku, bahkan ada puluhan hingga ratusan karyawan yang bekerja untukku, kau bisa meminta mereka menolongmu".

"tapi aku tidak bisa, aku begitu risih dan sangat tidak nyaman jika harus pergi dengan seseorang yang tak aku kenal" rengekku sedikit manja padanya.

Lagi-lagi dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu, dan itu membuatku sedikit takut.

"apa kau benar-benar marah ?" tangisanku semakin menjadi bercampur dengan rasa takut yang aku rasakan.

"berhentilah menangis, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi apapun denganmu maupun calon bayi kita, jadi aku mohon, ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, apa kau mengerti ?" ucapnya padaku.

"dan jika kau benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, panggilah aku, jika kau tak bisa meminta orang lain untuk membantumu, kapanpun itu" lanjutnya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan ucapannya, dan kita pun keluar dari rumah sakit hari itu juga, setelah menerima beberapa resep obat dari dokter kandunganku.

**2 bulan kemudian**

"Kyungsoo-ya... bisakah kau pulang sedikit cepat hari ini ?" tanyaku padanya di telp.

"wae ?apa sesuatu terjadi ?"

"aniya... aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat".

"eodie ?"

"pulang saja, nanti kau akan tau setelah kau disini"

"arraseo, kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan sampai dirumah setelah 15 menit".

"uhm... palliwa..."

*Kyungsoo POV*

Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia begitu manja sekali hari ini, sikapnya benar-benar aneh. Belum ada setengah hari aku meninggalkannya, tapi dia sudah memintaku pulang, Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia sering menolak ketika aku mengambil cuti untuk menemaninya.

*Kyungsoo POV end*

*author POV*

Kyungsoo pun segera pergi meninggalkan kantornya untuk menuju rumahnya, dia membawa mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, bahkan sebelum 15 menit dia sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Namun setelah memasuki rumahnya, Kyungsoo tak menemui sosok istrinya, dia terus mencarinya, sambil memanggil namanya.

"Ji Eun-ah... chagi... eodiyo ?"

Dia terus memanggil nama istrinya seraya memeriksa ruang demi ruang, namun tak juga ditemukan sosok istrinya disana. Dia mencoba menelphone istrinya, namun telp itu terdengar dari dalam kamar mereka, dan tak ada seorangpun disana.

"_kemana dia pergi ? bukankah dia memintaku untuk segera pulang ? tapi kemana dia ?_" ucapnya dalam hati.

Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan terus memanggil-manggil nama istrinya mengelilingi rumah besarnya.

"Ji Eun-ah... neo... eodiyo ?"

Dia berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah, kemudian dia mendapati sosok wanita cantik itu telah menata beberapa makanan diatas tikar plastik seperti seseorang yang sedang piknik.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabku ? apa kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu ?"

"aku mendengarnya, tapi aku ingin kau menemukanku dengan usahamu" ucap Ji-Eun sambil terus menata makanan yang telah ia siapkan.

"ya... apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"apa kau tidak melihat, kita akan melakukan piknik"

"mwo ? apa kau lupa jika kau tak boleh terlalu capek ? kita tidak akan pergi kemanapun"

"arra... maka dari itu aku menatanya disini, kita akan berpiknik disini"

Kyungsoo menatap istrinya aneh, dia seperti kebingungan dengan sikap Ji-Eun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"sudah letakkan, biar aku yang membereskannya" ucap kyungsoo

"aniya... biar aku saja, aku ingin melakukan ini"

"apa kau tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanku ?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit keras.

Ji-Eun pun melempar sendok yang berada ditangannya, dengan wajah sedikit marah dan kecewa.

"arraseo..." ucapnya singkat.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal piknik, Kyungsoo pun duduk didekat Ji-Eun,

"apa kau masih marah ?" ucapnya lembut.

Tetapi istrinya tak mau menjawabnya, dan tetap menekukkan wajahnya.

"chagiya... apa kau benar-benar marah ?"

Tanya Kyungsoo mulai menghibur istrinya.

"apa kau sungguh, benar-benar marah ? apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu hingga kau berhenti marah ?"

Ji-Eun pun memandang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, lalu berkata.

"benarkah kau akan menuruti kemauanku ?"

"uhm..." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan istrinya.

"kau berjanji akan menurutinya ?"

"selama kau tidak meminta hal-hal yang dapat membahayakanmu dan bayi kita".

Ji-Eun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin berenang"

"mwo ?" ucap Kyungsoo sontak kaget mendengarkan permintaan istrinya.

"andwae..."

"ya... oppa... bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menurutinya ?"

"bukankah sudah kukatakan ? tidak, jika hal itu bisa membahayakanmu dan kandunganmu"

"tapi ini baik untuk kandunganku, bukankah olah raga berenang itu disarankan untuk ibu hamil ? jebal..."

"tapi kau berbeda dari yang lain chagi, apa kau sudah lupa apa kata Dokter ?"

"arra... tapi ini takkan membahayakanku, sungguh... aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo terdiam, sementara istrinya terus merengek untuk mendapatkan ijinnya.

"ayolah... anak kita benar-benar sedang ingin berenang... dia sedang ingin bermain air, Boleh ya..."

Kyungsoopun mengijinkannya, dan terus mengawasinya yang sedang berada didalam kolam. Lalu...

"oppa..." teriak Ji-Eun dengan expresi seperti sedang kesakitan.

Kyungsoo pun berlari menghampirinya,

"Museun irisSeo, gwaenchanayo ?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas, sementara Ji-Eun masih berada didalam air dengan tangan yang memegang bibir kolam renang.

Ji-Eun mengulurkan tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia ingin Kyungsoo menariknya naik dari kolam renang. Kyungsoo pun menggapainya, lalu...

"_byurrrr"_

Kyungsoo terjatuh kedalam air, sementara istrinya terus mentertawakannya.

"ya... apa kau sengaja melakukan ini ?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

Ji-Eun tetap tertawa lalu berenang menghampirinya.

"bukankah airnya begitu segar untuk kita berenang ?"

"apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku tadi ? dan sekarang kau masih bisa tertawa ?"

Ji-Eun tetap tersenyum polos mendengar ucapan suaminya,

"mian... bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku akan baik-baik saja ? apa kau tidak percaya padaku ?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku istrinya itu.

Setelah selesai berenang dan membersihkan diri, merekapun melanjutkan acara piknik yang telah mereka siapkan.

"apa kau memasak semua ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ani... aku meminta eomma untuk membuatkan ini semua untukku".

"eommonie ?apa beliau kemari ? lalu kemana beliau sekarang pergi ?"

"eomma sudah pulang, dia bilang tidak bisa meninggalkan appa terlalu lama, jadi dia hanya mengantarkan ini, sekalian menjengukku".

"lalu bagaimana keadaan abheojhi ? apakah beliau sudah lebih baik ?"

"uhm... eomma bilang begitu, sebenarnya... aku sangat merindukan appa... tidak bisakah kita pergi mengunjunginya akhir minggu ini ? aku juga ingin bertemu Donghae oppa, akhir-akhir ini dia sudah tak lagi menemuiku, bahkan dia juga jarang menelpon atau membalas pesanku, apa dia benar-benar sibuk mengurus perusahaan sekarang ? aku sangat merindukannya". Keluh Ji-Eun seraya terbaring di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"apakah ini sifat aslimu ? sungguh berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu, kau benar-benar sangat manja sekarang" sambil tersenyum Kyungsoo menggoda istrinya.

Ji-Eun tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, dia masih merasa bersalah padanya atas kejadian dua tahun yang senyum manisnya sirna dan wajahnya menjadi datar.

"chagi... apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"mian... dua tahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar menjadi orang yang begitu bodoh, menyia-nyiakanmu, dan membiarkanmu menunggu begitu lama untukku" air matanya mengalir seketika.

"ya... mengapa kau menangis ? apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kebingungan dengan perasaan bersalah.

"aniya... ini kesalahanku, kau tak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun terhadapku" air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"ya... berhentilah... aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini, jebal mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air mata Ji-Eun.

Ji-Eun beranjak dari tidurnya lalu mencium kedua tangan Kyungsoo,

"apa aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku dimasalalu ?" ucapnya.

"aku sama sekali tidak menganggap itu kesalahanmu, sudahlah... jangan membahasnya lagi, hidup kita berjalan kedepan, tidak seharusnya kita masih terpuruk dengan kenangan dimasalalu" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan istrinya lalu mencium keningnya kemudian bibirnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

3 bulan kemudian

"Ji-Eun ah ... apa tidak lebih baik jika kau tinggal bersama eommonie ?"

"wae ?apa kau sudah bosan denganku ?" ucap Ji-Eun beranjak dari tidurnya, yang semula berada di pelukanKyungsoo.

"aniya... aku fikir, jika kau akan lebih aman disana, kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ke 9, dan semakin hari semakin membesar, aku takut jika sewaktu-waktu kau hendak melahirkan, sementara aku berada dikantor. Disana ada eommonie, abheoji, dan ahjummayang bisa bergantian mengawasimu, kau juga bisa sering bertemu dengan Maehyeong (kakak ipar laki2), bukankah kau bilang sering merindukannya akhir-akhir ini ?".

"ah... arra... tapi aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, aku ingin tetap berada disampingmu, bahkan ketika aku melahirkan kelak, aku ingin kau yang menemaniku".

"aku akan ikut tinggal disana, sementara aku pergi kekantor, mereka bisa menjagamu, dan setelah aku pulang, aku tetap akan mengambil tanggung jawabku kembali, aku takkan meninggalkanmu".

"bukankah jarak kantor dari rumahku begitu jauh ? kau butuh waktu 1 setengah jam perjalanan dari kantor kesana".

"tidak apa, bukankah ini hanya untuk sementara, setelah anak kita lahir, kita akan kembali kerumah ini".

"arraseo... kapan kita akan mulai pindah kesana ? aku bisa meminta oppa untuk membantu kita".

"untuk apa ? itu tidak perlu, kita bukan pindah untuk selamanya, ini hanya sementara. Kita hanya butuh membawa barang-barang yang penting saja".

"ah... begitu... lalu kapan kita akan pindah ?"

"apa kau begitu senang ? hingga kau begitu bersemangat ? kita akan pindah kesana akhir minggu ini"

Ji-Eun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita tidur sekarang, kajja..." ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti istrinya.

"oppa... oppa... aku pulang" teriak Ji-Eun membuka pintu kamar Donghae.

"ya... tidak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lebih pelan ? aku yakin anak yang berada dikandunganmu sedang menutup telinganya sekarang".

"tch... oppa selalu saja suka mengataiku tanpa perasaan, apa kau ingin handphone ini melayang dikepalamu ?"

"nona cerewet ini tetap saja, ya... ! bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu ? apa kau ingin sikapmu ini ditiru oleh anak2mu kelak ?"

"aniya... aku bahkan akan mengajari mereka jauh lebih sadis dari ini" jawab Ji-Eun sambil tertawa.

"ah... terserah kau sajalah, apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini ?"

"naega ?aku akan tinggal disini".

"mwo ?lalu bagaimana dengan suamimu ? rumah kalian ?"

"dia juga akan tinggal disini bersamaku, kami hanya sementara oppa, sampai anakku lahir, kami akan tinggal disini, karna dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku jika berada dirumah seorang diri selama dia pergi bekerja".

"lalu bagaimana dengan kantornya ? apa dia akan mengambil cuti ?"

"ani... dia akan berangkat kekantor dari sini".

"mwo ?apa dia benar-benar serius ? bukankah jaraknya tidak dekat ?"

"aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak masalah dengan itu. Dan juga dia yang memintaku untuk tinggal disini, aku tak pernah memaksanya".

"ah.. arraseo"

"kyungsoo-ya... aku ingin memakan ice cream, bisa kah kita membelinya ?"

"bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk kau pergi memakan ice cream ?"

"tapi anak kita menginginkannya, nee... ?"

"tunggulah sampai agak siang, lalu kita akan pergi membelinya"

"sirheo... aku ingin memakannya sekarang".

"chagi... ini masih terlalu pagi, udara diluar masih sangat dingin"

"tapi aku menginginkannya, jebal..."

"ah.. arraseo, arraseo.. kau benar-benar tidak sabaran" Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar Ji-Eun untuk mengambil jaket untuk menghangatkan istrinya.

"ah... udara disini benar-benar sejuk" ucap Ji-Eun ketika berada disebuah taman sambil memakan ice cream.

"ya... duduklah disini" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menepukkan tanggannya pada meja panjang yang didudukinya.

Ji-Eun tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati suaminya dan duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka duduk ditaman itu cukup lama, kemudian ada seorang gadis yang berjalan didepan mereka.

"bukankah gadis itu begitu cantik dan seksi ?" ucap Ji-Eun.

"nugu ?" tanya Kyungsoo, Ji-Eun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada gadis itu.

"mmm... dia memang cantik"

"cantik mana aku dengannya ?"

"sebanyak apapun gadis cantik didunia ini, kau tetap yang tercantik bagiku"

"geojitmal... muka dan tubuhku membengkak, berat badanku bertambah, dan perutku sangat besar, bagaimana kau masih berkata jika aku cantik ?"

"itu wajar saja karna kau sedang hamil, dan meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu, kau adalah yang tercantik, mataku takkan melihat wanita manapun yang lebih cantik darimu"

"jeongmal ?"

"uhm..." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu memeluk istrinya.

"bukankah aku pernah bilang, jika aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, bahkan hingga nafasku berakhir".

Ji-Eun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"aku ingin pulang, disini sudah mulai ramai, naega sirheo"

"uhm... gajja..."

Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan istrinya, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"ya… ikan… kemana kau akan pergi ?" sapa Ji-Eun sedikit menggoda Donghae.

"aish… kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ?"

"kau tidak suka ? bukankah itu panggilan kesayanganku untukmu oppa ?"

"tch… kau tetap saja rupanya" Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Ji-Eun yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama suaminya.

"sepertinya dia akan pergi berkencan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"mwo ?bagaimana kau tau ?"

"lalu kemana lagi dia akan pergi dengan dandanan begitu rapi dihari libur begini ?"

"ah.. benar juga, nuguya ?"

"mwo ?"

"itu… yeoja yang bisa merebut hati oppaku"

"kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri saja jika nanti dia telah pulang ?"

"ah.. arraseo… Kyungsoo-ya… apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita ?"

"nama ?aku rasa aku sudah menyiapkannya"

"benarkah ?nugu ?"

"apa kau ingin tau ?"

Ji-Eun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jika perempuan _Do Eun-Gi,_ jika laki-laki _Do Ji-Hoo_, kedua-duanya adalah gabungan dari nama kita, apa kau menyukainya ?"

"uhm…. Johahae… Kyungsoo ya..."

"uhm..."

"aku lapar... aku ingin memakan spageti buatanmu"

"begitu kah ? lalu tunggulah beberapa saat, aku akan membuatkannya".

"aku ingin ikut"

"dwaessoe... tunggu saja disini, aku takkan lama"

"tapi aku ingin ikut, aku ingin melihatmu membuatnya"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "baiklah... gajja..."

"Kyungsoo ya, dapatkah kau pulang sekarang ?" ucap Donghae ditelp.

"wae geure ?"

"Ji-Eun terus saja mengeluh kesakitan pada perutnya, sepertinya dia akan segera melahirkan. Kau langsung saja menyusul kami kerumah sakit, karna kami sudah bergegas untuk berangkat".

"ah, arraseo… aku akan segera menyusul kalian".

Kyungsoopun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Kyungsoopun sampai dirumah sakit beberapa saat setelah Ji-Eun memasuki ruang operasi.

"hyung… bagaimana dengan keadaannya ?"

"kau bisa masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaannya langsung"

Kyungsoo pun memasuki ruang operasi menyusul istrinya,

"Dokter saya suaminya, bisakah saya menemani persalinannya ?"

"ah.. baiklah, anda bisa mengenakan pakaian ruang operasi yang berada disana ?" ucap Dokter seraya menunjukkan arah kepada Kyungsoo.

"ah.. geurae"

Kyungsoo pun langsung mengganti pakaian dan masuk kedalam.

"Kyungsoo ya… apha…" keluh Ji-Eun seraya menangis.

"bertahanlah… kau harus kuat" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya.

Sementara itu, Dokter dan para perawat sedang bingung untuk mengatasi persalinan Ji-Eun.

"Tn. Do, dapatkah anda ikut saya sebentar ?"

"apa yang terjadi Dok ?"

"sebaiknya anda ikut keluar sebentar, kita bicarakan diluar"

"baiklah jika begitu Dok",

Kyungsoo pun hendak pergi menyusul Dokter.

"Kajima…" ucap Ji-Eun sambil memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"aku hanya sebetar, aku akan kembali lagi kesini"

"kajimayo…" Ji-Eun mulai menangis.

"chagi… aku hanya sebenar, sungguh… kau bisa menghitung hingga 10, aku akan kembali kesini sebelum hitunganmu selesai"

Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan tangan istrinya dan meninggalkannya.

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi Dok ?"

"maaf Tuan Do, Istri anda mengalami kontraksi yang sangat hebat, dimana hanya ada 1 pilihan yang harus segera anda tentukan, menyelamatkan nyawa istri anda, atau merelakan calon buah hati anda, karna kemungkinan operasi ini akan menghilangkan salah satu nyawa".

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pucat mendengar pernyataan Dokter,

"tapi bagaimana aku bisa menentukan Dok, aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintai istriku, dan aku sangat menginginkan bayi 3 tahun aku menunggunya".

"saya tau ini adalah keputusan yang sulit, tapi anda harus segera membuat keutusan Tn. Do, jika tidak nyawa keduanya tidak akan bisa terselamatkan".

Air mata Kyungsoo pun mengalir, sementara suster yang berada disebelahnya telah menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani.

"kita tidak punya cukup banyak waktu Tuan, anda harus segera menandatanganinya, agar kami bisa melakukan yang terbaik sesegera mungkin".

Dengan perasaan yang masih kacau dan tangan gemetar, Kyungsoo pun menandatangani berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh suster, kemudian dia kembali memasuki ruang operasi.

"Kyungsoo ya..apha..." Ji-Eun terus merintih kesakitan.

"tahanlah sebentar, sebentar saja, kau harus kuat. Setelah ini kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi". Ucap Kyungsoo.

"maaf Tuan, Dokter meminta anda untuk keluar, karna kami harus melakukan operasi secepat mungkin" kata seorang suster yang mendekati mereka.

"tapi bagaimana dengan istriku sus ? aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini".

"tapi Tuan, anda benar-benar tidak bisa disini, kami harus segera melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkannya, sebentar lagi istri anda akan tertidur, karna kami sudah menyuntikkan obat bius padanya".

"baiklah jika begitu sus, aku akan keluar setelah dia sudah tertidur".

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Ji-Eun pun tertidur pulas. Kyugsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Ji-Eun dan beranjak keluar.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Tuhan..kenapa seperti ini ? tidak cukupkah cobaan yang kau berikan padaku ? masih kurang sabarkah aku menerima cobaanmu ? kenapa harus dua orang itu ? aku sangat mencintai mereka Tuhan... Aku benar-benar menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang jahat. Tuhan.. jika masih mungkin, aku mohon... selamatkan keduanya"

**Kyungsoo POV end**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ? bagaimana dengan Ji-Eun?" ucap Donghae menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Dokter harus mengoperasinya hyung, karna dia mengalami kontraksi yang benar-benar hebat dengan kandungannya".

"lalu ?apakah dia akan baik-baik saja ?"

"aku tidak tahu Hyung, Dokter bahkan belum berkata apapun".

"baiklah jika begitu, eommonie sebentar lagi akan sampai disini, jadi kau tenang saja".

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi,

"bagaimana keadaan istri saya Dok ?"

"dia mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat, sehingga kehilangan banyak darah, adakah yang bergolongan darah sama dengannya ?"

"saya Dok, saya oppanya"

"ah, baiklah... anda bisa ikut saya"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Beberapa hari kemudian Ji-Eun pun keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi beberapa hari ini juga dia tak mau berkata apapun, sepertinya dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus kehilangan bayinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"chagia.. apa kau masih tidak ingin makan ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ji-Eun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang masih bengkak dan air mata yang memenuhi pipinya.

"chagi... ayolah... aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah walapun sedikit, aku akan menyuapimu"

"sirheo..." Ji-Eun memalingkan wajahnya saat Kyungsoo hendak menyuapinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Makanlah... sedikit saja" Kyungsoo terus memaksa istrinya hingga Ji-Eun melempar sendok yang berisi makanan yang hendak Kyungsoo suapkan pun pergi kedapur dan mengambil sendok yang baru.

"sayang... jika kau seperti ini, kesehatanmu benar-benar akan memburuk. Aku mohon makanlah".

"sirheo... apa kau tidak dengar ? aku tidak lapar" Ji-Eun melempar piring yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun kembali kedapur untuk mengambil makanan baru untuk istrinya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa marah pada tetap bersabar menghadapi sikap istrinya yang seperti telah berulang kali istrinya bersikap kasar kepadanya. Dia sadar bahwa karna keputusannyalah bayi mereka meninggal, dia ingin menebus kesalahannya kepada istrinya, karna telah menjadi suami yang benar-benar jahat.

"neo... apa kau akan tetap seperti ini ? apa kau tidak mendengarku ? aku bilang tidak lapar". Lagi-lagi Ji-Eun melempar makanan yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo.

"tapisudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak mau makan sama sekali, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit".

"kau tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu yang gagal? kau bisa merasakan? aku benar-benar tidak ingin hidup".

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, Ji-Eun terdiam.

"neo... kenapa menangis?" tanya Ji-Eun dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"aku sudah kehilangan seorang bayi yang sangat aku dambakan, lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin hidup? bagaimana aku harus menjalani kehidupanku tanpamu disisiku? semua orang telah meninggalkanku, ibuku, kemudian ayahku, dan sekarang anakku, apa kau masih ingin meninggalkanku juga? haruskah aku mati bersamamu menyusul mereka?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Ji-Eun terdiam, lalu air matanya kembali membanjiri pipinya lagi.

"bukankah kau bisa mencari wanita yang lebih bisa mencintaimu, bahkan bisa memberimu keturunan? aku adalah wanita yang gagal, bahkan dalam hal apapun, aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan".

"jika aku bisa mengalihkan hatiku untuk wanita lain, tentu sudah kulakukan itu 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi sungguh, jantung ini hanya berdetak untukmu, aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku pada selainmu".

Air mata Ji-Eun semakin deras mengalir dipipinya. Kyungsoopun memeluk istrinya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"bagiku kau adalah bidadari yang paling sempurna dihidupku, jika sekarang Tuhan mengambil anak kita, mungkin itu adalah takdir terbaik Tuhan untuk kita. Mungkin Tuhan masih belum mempercayakai kita untuk hanya bisa berdo'a dan berharap, Tuhan akan memberi kita kesempatan lagi untuk memilikinya" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menghapus air mata dipipi Ji-Eun.

"sekarang makanlah... kita harus tetap hidup dan sehat untuk menanti takdir Tuhan untuk kita" lanjutnya.

Ji-Eun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya ketika Kyungsoo menyuapinya.

**4 tahun kemudian**

"Kyungsoo ya... gajima... jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini"

"Kyungsoo ya... aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, maafkan aku... aku memang salah.. maafkan aku..."

"Kyungsoo ya... oppa... gajima..."

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... aku tak bermaksud mengecewakanmu"

"Kyungsoo ya... mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..."

"Kyungsoo ya... gajima... gajimarago..."

"Kyungsoo ya..." teriak Ji-Eun yang membuat laki-laki tampan disampingnya terbangun seketika.

"wae geurae ? apa kau bermimpi buruk ?" Kyungsoo menanyainya, saraya mengambil air minum yang berada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Ji-Eun tiba-tiba memeluknya, lalu menangis.

"wae geurae ? apa mimpimu begitu menyeramkan ?" ucapnya lirih.

Ji-Eun tak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia tetep menangis dan memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat.

"tenanglah chagi..." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan istrinya "apa yang kau mimpikan ? kenapa kau begitu takut seperti ini ?" lanjut Kyungsoo menanyainya.

"aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku, bahkan saat aku memintamu meninggalkanku, aku harap kau tak pernah menuruti permintaanku yang ini, jangan pernah meninggalkanku" ucapnya.

"aku disini, aku tak kan kemanapun, sebenarnya apa yang kau impikan ?"

"berjanjilah... jika kau benar-benar takkan meninggalkanku"

"uhm..." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali memeluk istrinya "minumlah dulu" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Ji-Eun meminum air putih yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

"apa kau masih tak ingin menceritakan mimpimu ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ji-Eun menurunkan gelasnya lalu mulai menceritakan mimpinya.

"didalam mimpi itu, kau begitu marah padaku, kau pergi meninggalkanku, kau tak ingin melihat wajahku sedikitpun. Aku takut, aku takut jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memegang kedua pipi istrinya dan berkata "tenanglah.. itu hanya mimpi... dan itu takkan pernah menjadi nyata, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu".

Ji-Eun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mereka malanjutkan tidur mereka, karna jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00 am.

**Ji-Eun POV**

Hari ini aku berencana pergi kekantor suamiku, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu merindukannya. Aku memasuki mobilku dan segera bergegas untuk menuju kantornya. Setibanya disana, ku masuki ruang kerjanya, kulihat senyum manisnya menyambutku, dan akupun berlari kemudian memeluknya.

"wae ?kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" ucapnya padaku.

"aku merindukanmu" balasku, lalu sedikit merenggangkan pelukanku, hingga wajah kita bertatapan.

"ya... tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"ucapnya padaku sambil menyisipkan beberapa rambut yang menetupi wajahku ketelingaku.

"ani.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucapku seraya memeluknya lebih erat.

Dia membalas pelukanku, lalu mengelus rambut mulai melepas pelukannya, kemudian kamipun terduduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"bisakah kau pulang cepat malam ini?"

"wae ? apa kau benar-benar merindukanku?"

Ku anggukkan kepalaku.

"tunggu... sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, ah... aku tau kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti ini"

"memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapku?"

"apa kau tidak mengingat hari ini?"

"hari ini? Memang ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Hari ini adalah hari anniversary kita"

"jeongmal...? woah... ingatanmu benar-benar bagus, apa aku sudah mulai pikun sekarang?"

"uhm... " Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya !"

"aku bercanda" ucapnya lalu merangkulku.

"apa kita harus pergi kenamsan tower untuk merayakannya seperti tahun lalu? atau memesan tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?" lanjutnya.

"dwaesseo... aku hanya ingin dirumah hari ini, kita hanya akan merayakannya berdua dirumah, aku akan memasak beberapa makanan untuk mu, apa kau setuju?".

"begitukah?geure... tapi... aku ingin melihatmu berdandan cukup cantik hari ini, dengan gaun yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu".

"apa kau membelikanku pakaian lagi?"

"uhm... aku menaruhnya di garasi belakang mobilmu"

"woah... kau tetap saja suka memberiku kejutan seperti ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berkata "bukankah kau menyukainya, bukankah kau selalu suka dengan hadiah yang aku berikan ?"

"uhm... neomu neomu jhohahae..." kemudian aku mencium bibirnya.

"manis" kataku.

"mwo?"

"aniya..." ucapku sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"baiklah... aku akan pulang sekarang" lanjutku.

"secepat ini?"

"bukankah kau berkata ingin melihatku lebih cantik hari ini? aku akan mulai merias diri".

"dari sekarang? bukankah ini masih jam 10 pagi?"

"arra... bukankah wanita butuh beberapa jam untuk berada didepan cermin? kau lihat saja nanti malam, aku akan membuatmu lebih mencintaiku".

"aku bahkan akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau tak memakai make up sekalipun, arrayo?"

"arraseo, arraseo..." aku menjawabnya sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu.

"apa kau akan pergi begitu saja?" ucapnya saat tanganku hendak mencapai gagang pintu, lalu kubalikkan badanku, kulihat dia merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"ah… benar..." ucapku seraya berlari kearahnya kemudian memeluknya. Kyungsoo mengecup keningku sesaat sebelum akhirnya akumenghilang dari pandangannya.

Aku tiba disupermarket yang berada tak jauh dari rumah, aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan, lalu setelah itu aku segera bergegas pulang untuk memasaknya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatanku, aku teringat, bahwa aku belum membeli kue tart, aku pun sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan masakanku lalu bergegas pergi ketoko kue.

Entah kenapa hari ini banyak toko kue yang tutup, hingga aku harus mencarinya lumayan jauh untuk mendapatkannya. Yah, aku telah berada didepan toko kue, yang sejauh ini, hanya toko inilah yang satu-satunya masih buka.

Kuparkirkan mobilku, lalu aku bergegas turun.

"Ji-Eun ah... akankah kau masih mengingatku?" sapa laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari toko roti itu.

"Lu...Han...?" ucapku terkejut saat memalingkan wajahku berhadapan dengannya.

"ya... ! apakah kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya padaku.

"apa kau masih hidup? kenapa kau kembali?"

"apakah itu yang harus kau katakan kepada seseorang yang lama tak kau jumpai? bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya tentang kabarku? aku sangat merindukanmu".

"hentikan omong kosongmu itu, aku sudah muak. bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku?"

"tapi aku tidak pernah berkata jika aku akan meninggalkanmu selamanya, aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakan kapan aku akan kembali".

"lupakan saja, aku sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, anggap kita tidak pernah kenal. Kau bukan hanya tidak mengatakan kapan kau akan kembali, tapi kau juga tak pernah mengatakan jika kau akan pergi" aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu, namun langkahku terhenti ketika tangannya memegang tanganku.

"singkirkan tanganmu... aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh sebagian kecilpun dari tubuhku"

"tapi aku merindukanmu, benar-benar merindukanmu, bukankah seharusnya kau juga begitu? bukankah dulu kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"itu hanya cerita lama, aku sudah menikah, sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku".

"aku tau jika kau sudah menikah, tapi aku tak pernah melupakanmu atau berhenti mencintaimu, sungguh.. bahkan sampai saat ini. Lihatlah kue ini, aku membelinya untuk memperingati hari pernikahan kita yang seharusnya terlaksana, didalamnya ada nama kita, aku selalu merayakannya sendiri setiap tahun".

"aku tidak peduli" aku berusaha meninggalkannya, tapi dia tetap mengejarku lalu memelukku dari belakang.

"apa kau sudah gila? singkirkan tanganmu, aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku sedikitpun!" aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun dia memelukku begitu erat.

"sejenak saja, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, aku begitu merindukanmu. Sejenak saja, aku takkan lama".

Aku terdiam seketika saat aku merasakan air matanya membasahi pundakku.

_"__Ada apa ini? kenapa jantung ini berdetak begitu kencang? apa mungkin perasaan itu bersemi lagi? apa mungkin masih ada sedikit rasa untuknya? apa mungkin aku masih belum bisa melupakannya sepenuhnya? apa mungkin aku masih mencintainya? kenapa ini? kenapa aku hanya diam saja dan tak mampu menolaknya? ada apa dengan pikirank__u__? ada apa dengan hatiku?__"_ pikirku mengartikan keadaan ini.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Jarum jam terus melangkah maju, langitpun sudah tak sepanas sebelumnya, namun aku masih terdiam dalam dekapannya, begitu lama, hingga aku teringat akan acaraku bersama suamiku, aku harus segera pulang untuk memenuhi permintaannya yang ingin melihatku berdandan cukup cantik hari ini.

"aku harus pergi" ucapkumelepaskan diri dari pelukan LuHan.

Dia hanya diam saja tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang ia katakan padaku, saat aku melepaskan pelukannya. Aku melihat dia masih berdiri disana saat aku memasuki mobilku, entah apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku, aku melihat tatapannya begitu dalam melihat kearahku saat aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Mengapa dia seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dimasa lalu? Pikiranku terus bertanya-tanya namun tak ada sedikitpun jawaban yang aku dapatkan.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 pm, aku menunggu suamiku didepan pintu rumah dengan gaun berwarna putih yang ia berikan untukku. Tak lama setelah itu aku melihat lampu sorot mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah kami, dia turun dari dalam mobilnya, dia tersenyum lalu berlari kearahku dan memelukku.

"kau cantik..." ucapnya memuji penampilanku.

"apa kau suka? Apa gaun ini benar-benar pantas aku kenakan? Aku merasa tidak begitu percaya diri saat memakainya tadi" ucapku.

"apapun yang kau kenakan kau akan tetap terlihat cantik" ucapnya padaku lalu mencium bibirku. Akupun membalasnya, tak lama setelah kamipun masuk kedalam rumah.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku bertemu dengan LuHan lagi disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, aku melihatnya sedang membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, namun dia keburu melihatku dan berlari menghampiriku.

"tidak bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" ucapnya padaku.

"tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

"banyak hal yang harus kukatakan"

"apa kau tuli? Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

"aku mohon... sekali ini saja, setelah itu aku takkan mengganggumu lagi"

Aku terdiam begitu lama untuk memikirkan tawarannya, namun akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Kami pergi kesebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari sana.

"aku ingin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa aku dulu meninggalkanmu tanpa berkata apapun dihari pernikahan kita".

"katakan saja, kau tak perlu berbelit-belit, aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu" ucapku sedikit ketus padanya.

"Pagi itu, seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita, aku bergegas menyusulmu ke butik untuk menemanimu mencoba gaun pengantinmu. Lalu langkahku terhenti ketika ayahmu berdiri didepan apartementku. Dia mengajakku berbicara sebentar, lalu aku pun kembali masuk kedalam apartementku, kami berselisih pendapat yang cukup panjang disana".

"lalu...apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku padanya sedikit penasaran.

"ayahmu memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita, dia terus memaksaku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu, namun aku menolaknya, hingga saat sehari sebelum pernikahan kita, dia kembali datang padaku dan berlutut dihadapanku, bahkan dihadapan sekretaris dan supir pribadinya. Dia terus memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita, dia berkata ada pria yang lebih pantas untukmu, untuk menjadi pendampingmu, dia lebih mapan, pintar dan sangat kaya, jauh jika dibangingkan denganku. Dia berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang aku minta serta memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan hidupku selama aku pergi jauh meninggalkanmu. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan tiket penerbangan dengan tujuan Amerika beserta sejumlah uang yang dia berikan untukku. Karna aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya yang terus mendesakku, akhirnya aku pun menyetujui tawarannya. Tepat dihari pernikahan kita, jam 08.00 am pesawat tujuan Amerika lepas landas dari bandara Inceon" cerita LuHan panjang lebar.

"appa..." aku meneteskan air mataku, ketika aku tau bahwa ayahkulah dalang dari gagalnya pernikahanku dengan LuHan. Yang lebih mengerikan adalah dia juga yang merencanakan untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo sebagai mempelai priaku.

"setega itukah ayahku? Merahasiakan ini dariku selama ini, apakah dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" aku terus menangis, lalu LuHan merangkulku.

_'__Pantas saja selama dua tahun pernikahanku, aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Karna aku yakin, laki-laki pilihanku ini adalah pria baik-baik, ia takkan mungkin meninggalkanku tanpa alasan. Mulai dari SMA kami selalu bersama dan saling mencintai, ia takkan mungkin setega itu menyakitiku'_ pikirku mengartikan segalanya.

Sepulang dari pertemuanku dengan LuHan, aku langsung bergegas menuju rumahku, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari ayahku secara langsung. Tapi ketika aku memasuki kamarnya, langkahku terhenti, kuurungkan niatku untuk bertanya padanya. Aku melihatnya terbaring lemah ditempat tidur dengan infus yang mengikat tangan kanannya. Dia terlihat begitu lemah. Penyakitnya benar-benar sudah sangat parah. Aku melihat ibu terus berada disisinya menemaninya.

"Kau datang?" ucap ibu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah... nee.."

"apa kau bersama suamimu?"

"aniya... dia sedang bekerja, aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk melihat keadaan ayah".

"ah... begitukah? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"mmm..." kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"baiklah eomma, aku harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo pulang dari kantor, aku belum memasak apapun untuk makan malam kami".

"begitukah? Baiklah... kau hati-hati dijalan, nee ?"

"nee eomma... aku pergi..." setelah mencium kening ibuku, akupun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Dari dalam kamar, ku dengar suara mobil suamiku memasuki halaman rumah kami, tapi aku tak lagi menyambutnya seperti biasa, aku hanya menyiapkan makan malam yang telah ku tatarapi dimeja makan. Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini padanya. aku benar-benar muak dengan semua sandiwara yang telah ia rencanakan bersama ayahku.

Sikapku benar-benar sangat canggung saat harus berhadapan dengannya, aku hanya berbicara sekedarnya saja, aku lebih banyak diam. Lalu ku putuskan untuk tinggal dirumahku bersama orang tuaku beberapa waktu, aku fikir dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit meredam amarahku padanya. Aku beralasan bahwa aku ingin merawat ayahku yang sedang sakit parah, dan diapun mengijinkanku.

Namun selama sebulan aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku, aku tetap tidak bisa merubah perasaanku yang terlanjur kecewa padanya. aku tak bisa begitu saja melupakan kesalahannya dan memaafkannya.

Hari demi hari hubungan kami semakin renggang, dia semakin sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, dia sudah jarang menelphone atau mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk menanyakan kabarku seperti sebelumnya. Dia juga semakin jarang mengunjungiku. Sementara itu hubunganku dengan LuHan semakin berjalan lancar. Dia memang tak pernah datang kerumah untuk mengunjungiku, karna dia takut ayahku akan marah jika melihatnya. Aku selalu bertemu diluar rumah bersamanya.

*NP : Sung Si Kyung – every moment of you (OST. You Came From The Star)*

**Kyungsoo POV**

Sudah beberapa hari ini istriku bersikap sangat aneh, dia seperti kembali menjaga jarak denganku, entah kesalahan apa yang kulakukan, aku masih belum berani menanyakan padanya. sikapnya kembali seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat kami baru menikah. Dia terus menghindariku, dia sama sekali tak membiarkanku mendekatinya. Aku kembali merasa sendirian didunia ini, tak ada seorangpun tempatku bersandar. Biasanya ketika aku memiliki masalah dikantor, dia akan menghiburku, mencandaiku bahkan membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyuman manis diwajahnya aku benar-benar merasa tenang, semua masalahku seperti tak lagi menjadi beban, namun akhir-akhir ini aku tak lagi melihat senyuman yang biasa ia suguhkan untukku saat aku pulang bekerja. Bahkan aku sudah tak pernah lagi melihatnya berdiri didepan rumah untuk menunggu kedatanganku, aku benar-benar merasa kesepian akhir-akhir ini. Suaranya sudah tak lagi memenuhi telingaku, aku merindukan sikap manjanya, aku merindukan tangisan nakalnya, dan yang lebih penting, aku sangat merindukan kehangatannya, senyuman yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang dan damai setiap waktu.

Hari ini dia datang kekantor dan berbicara padaku, awalnya aku fikir perasaannya sudah kembali membaik, namun ternyata tidak, dia datang hanya untuk berpamitan padaku untuk mengijinkannya tinggal dirumahnya, karna dia ingin merawat ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Seperti biasa, aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya, dan aku memberinya ijin. Walau sebenarnya aku tak ingin dia jauh dariku sedikitpun, bahkan pada saat seperti ini.

Beberapa hari ini ada masalah yang cukup serius dikantor, hingga aku tak bisa begitu sering mengunjunginya, dan dia pun tau itu. Tapi reaksinya sangat berbeda, dia tak menanyakan apa masalahku, atau menawarkan bantuan untukku. Namun selebihnya dari itu, aku hanya ingin dia memberikan pundaknya untukku, agar aku bisa bersandar dan melepas penatku, tapi aku rasa itu hanyalah harapan yang hanya akan menjadi harapan.

Setiap aku menelphone untuk menanyakan kabarnya, dia selalu menjawab telp ku dengan singkat, dengan bahasa yang cukup padat namun bisa dimengerti, sangat jelas maksud yang terkandung dalam ucapannya. Aku merasa, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku merasa dia sedang ingin sendiri, dan tak ingin aku mengusik ketenangannya. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengurangi telp dan pesan singkatku untuknya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Hari itu sepulang dari kantor aku berencana untuk mengunjunginya, sekalian melihat keadaan ayah mertuaku, namun dalam perjalanan kesana, aku melihatnya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria lain, aku tidak tau siapa pria itu, perasaanku benar-benar hancur saat itu. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk 'mengerti' dia, mengendalikan emosiku. Aku memutar balik mobil yang sedang kulajukan untuk pulang kerumah, aku tak jadi menemuinya saat itu.

Setibanya dirumah, aku mengelilingi rumah besar kami, lagi-lagi disetiap sudut rumah itu aku mendengar tawanya. Dan lagi-lagi itu membuatku sangat tenang dengan bayangan masalalu kami. Saat dia sedang ingin bercanda denganku dikolam renang, saat dia menangis manja untuk meminta sesuatu padaku, atau saat dia marah karna aku tak menghiraukannya karna terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya saat ini.

**Kyungsoo POV end**

**Ji-Eun POV**

Sepertinya persaanku pada LuHan benar-benar telah kembali, cinta itu telah bersemi lagi, kembali mengisi hatiku. Nama LuHan yang sekarang terus terngiang dibenakku, bukan lagi Kyungsoo.

Suatu hari saat aku sedang bersama dengan LuHan disebuah taman, Kyungsoo memergoki kami sedang berciuman. Aku melihatnya menjatuhkan karangan bunga yang berada ditangannya, lalu meneteskan air matanya. Namun tak ada yang ia katakan padaku sedikitpun. Ia hanya memandangku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Saat itu tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, karna aku sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Aku tak ingin menjelaskan apapun padanya karna aku rasa dia sudah cukup mengerti dengan apa yang ia lihat baru saja. Dia berdiri disana cukup lama, mungkin dia berharap bahwa aku akan berlari menghampirinya, lalu berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Namun aku tak melakukan itu. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja dan pergi bersama LuHan. Saat didalam mobil aku masih melihatnya terdiam disana, benar-benar mematung. Entah aku ini manusia atau bukan, aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padanya.

Namun meskipun begitu, meskipun dia telah tau semuanya, dia tak juga menceraikanku. Aku tak bisa mengajukan perceraianku dengannya, karna aku tau jika ini kulakukan maka penyakit ayahku akan semakinparah, karna ayah begitu menyukai Kyungsoo. Aku tetap bertahan dengan hubungan ini hingga satu tahun lamanya.

*NP : A'st1 & T-Max – something happened to my heart (OST. Boys Before Flowers "BBF")*

**Kyungsoo POV**

Hari ini aku kembali berkunjung kerumah mertuaku, sekalian untuk menemui istriku, , aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya saat ini. aku mampir kesebuah toko bunga dan membeli karangan bunga mawar untuk kuberikan kepadanya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku berdo'a agar dia bisa kembali seperti dulu, tak lagi mengabaikanku. Namun, lagi-lagi aku melihat mereka, istriku, dan pria itu. Kali ini dia membuatku merasa seperti langit sedang runtuh menimpaku, aku merasa sangat sesak, udara terasa sangat pengap, nafasku seakan berhenti begitu saja. Dia berciuman dengan pria lain, tepat dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir begitu saja, tak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku melihatnya menyadari kehadiranku, namun dia tak berusaha menjelaskan apapun padaku, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir dipipiku, saat aku melihatnya berlalu meninggalkanku dan masuk kedalam mobil bersama laki-laki itu. Seketika saraf dan ototku seakan berhenti bekerja begitu saja, tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Aku hanya bisa mematung saat melihat kepergiannya, kakiku seakan kaku tak bisa digerakkan saat aku ingin berlari untuk mengejarnya. Hanya air mata yang sejauh ini dapat bergerak ditubuhku, tidak dengan organ tubuh yang lain. Semua tak berfungsi saat ini.

Seketika fikiranku teringat akan mimpiku beberapa tahun yang lalu (Part 2), sepertinya mimpi itu telah menjadi kenyataan sekarang, semua terjadi sama seperti didalam mimpi. Aku benar-benar merasa hancur saat ini.

Dia adalah wanita yang sangat aku cinta, satu-satunya wanita didunia ini yang tak bisa membuatku berpaling dan melihat wanita lain selainnya, namun hari ini dia benar-benar meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku bersama laki-laki itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sesuatu terjadi pada hatiku, dan aku benar-benar merasa sangat sakit.

Istriku, apa yang yang harus kulakukan padanya setelah ini? Aku tak bisa menceraikannya, karna aku begitu mencintainya. Namun aku juga merasa sangat sakit, ketika kejadian itu terus terngiang dalam benakku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, itu sama saja seperti aku memutus urat nadiku sendiri. Aku benar-benar-benar mencintainya.

Setiap hari aku selalu menantinya, menunggunya untuk datang kembali padaku. Kenapa hatiku tidak pernah berhenti mengharapakannya, meski telah setahun ini dia sangat mengabaikanku? Dia tak pernah menghiraukanku, bahkan meskipun aku datang kerumahnya untuk bertemu dengannya, dia benar-benar menjadi sangat asing untukku. Ada apa dengan hatiku? Kenapa hati ini begitu berat melepaskannya? Mengapa hatiku tidak pernah lelah dengan semua rasa sakit ini? Hatiku selalu menanti dan terus menanti akan ketidak pastian yang tak berujung ini. Satu per satu aku kembali mengingat kenanganku bersamanya, dan itu membuatku sangat merindukannya, benar-benar merindukannya. Pikiranku tak pernah bisa beristirahat sekejappun untuk mengingatnya. Kenapa cintaku seperti ini? Benar-benar menjadi beban yang sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menghapusnya? untuk semua rasa sakit yang ia beri untukku? Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Hatiku pasti telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku menjadi orang bodoh yang dibutakan oleh cinta. Sungguh... aku telah lelah dengan semua ini, aku ingin berhenti, namun aku tiak pernah bisa, hatiku begitu mencintainya, aku benar-benar seperti akan mati dengan semua ini.

**Kyungsoo POV end**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Ji-Eun POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ayahku, beliau sudah meninggal karna penyakitnya yang tak kunjung sembuh. Dia meninggal sebelum aku sempat menanyakan mengapa ia melakukan ini padaku. Seharusnya waktu setahun itu cukup untukku bertanya langsung pada ayah, tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah punya keberanian untuk menanyakannya, mungkin karna aku takut sakitnya akan semakin memburuk karna pertanyaan yang aku ajukan pada ayah. Tapi disamping itu aku terlalu sibuk dengan LuHan, aku terlalu bahagia bersamanya, hingga aku melupakan Kyungsoo dan masalah itu sampai akhirnya ayah meninggal.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo datang kerumahku dan mengajakku pulang bersamanya, karna menurutnya sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untukku untuk tetap tinggal disini.

"aku mohon pulanglah bersamaku, aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu" ucapnya memohon padaku.

"apa kau bodoh? Bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku tak mencintaimu lagi? Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya? Aku bersama dengan laki-laki lain, aku mencintai laki-laki itu".

"tapi aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mohon pulanglah bersamaku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku seperti ini".

"kau benar-benar tak punya otak? dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang pria? Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini, sudahlah... lebih baik kita bercerai saja, aku sudah tak lagi mencintaimu, kau cari saja wanita yang lebih baik dariku diluar sana, kau adalah pria yang tampan, baik dan kaya, takkan ada yang bisa menolakmu".

"tapi aku tidak bisa, bukankah kau tau itu? Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan hatiku untuk selainmu. Bukankah kau juga pernah memintaku untuk tak meninggalkanmu meskipun kau yang memintanya?"

"itu berbeda, itu dulu, sebelum aku tau siapa kau sebenarnya, sekarang... aku sudah bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cinta, pria itu... adalah pria yang seharusnya aku nikahi, kau dengan liciknya menyingkirkannya dan mengambil posisinya begitu saja".

"apa maksudmu?"

"ah... sudahlah... kau pulang saja sendiri, aku takkan ikut bersamamu, aku bahagia disini, bersama pria itu".

Lagi-lagi aku melihat suamiku meneteskan air matanya, kali ini aku merasa sedikit takut, entah apa yang aku takutkan, tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, saat melihat air matanya membasahi pipinya dengan begitu deras. Perlahan dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pulang tanpa membawaku.

Hingga saat ini aku masih merasa takut, jantungku masih berdetak begitu kencang, meskipun telah kulihat dia meninggalkan halaman rumahku dengan mobilnya. Lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan cerita LuHan tentangnya, namun kali ini berbeda, rasa benci itu seakan telah hilang dari hatiku semenjak aku melihat air matanya.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menunggu istriku untuk pulang kerumah ini, aku pikir dia akan kembali kesini karna ayahnya sudah meninggal, bukankah sudah tak ada lagi alasan untuknya tetap tinggal disana? Aku menunggunya, namun dia tak juga datang. Akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk menjemputnya dan memintanya pulang bersamaku. Dia mungkin akan berfikir aku bodoh atau sebagainya, karna masih mengharapkannya, walaupun aku sudah tau bahwa dia tak lagi mencintaiku. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar mencintainya, dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika dia tak kembali padaku, jika dia meninggalkanku, maka duniaku benar-benar akan berakhir.

**Kyungsoo POV end**

**Author POV**

Malam itu sepulang dari rumah Ji-Eun Kyungsoo melaju sangat kencang dengan mobilnya, sepertinya ia sedang menyetir sambil melamun dan tak berpikir jernih. Dari arah berlawanan ada truk kontener yang juga melaju sangat kencang, namun Kyungsoo tak berusaha menghindari truk itu, ia tetap melaju dengan kencang dalam garis jalan yang sejajar dengan garis truk. Alhasil, mobilnya berhasil tertabrak dan masuk kedalam sungai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, polisi dan ambulance berdatangan. Jembatan yang sepi tadi seketika menjadi sangat ramai. Orang-orang banyak berdatangan untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu tubuh Kyungsoo masih terjepit didalam mobilnya yang tenggelam kedalam sungai dan belum berhasil diangkat. Tidak lupa dengan wartawan yang meliput berita ini, semua berjejer di atas jembatan, bahkan ada yang sampai ikut turun kebawah untuk mengetahui perkembangan dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Kyungsoo pun berhasil diangkat dan segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Berita semakin menyebar luas karna ternyata yang mengalami kecelakaan adalah pengusaha muda yang namanya sudah tak asing lagi dikalangan masyarakat.

**Author POV end**

**Ji-Eun POV**

Ku dengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumahku, aku berfikir itu Kyungsoo, kembali kerumah ini dan berusaha memintaku pulang lagi. Tapi ternyata aku salah, itu adalah suara mobil Donghae oppa.

"Ji-Eun-ah apa kau sudah mendengar kabar malam ini? Apa kau sudah melihat berita?" ucap Donghae oppa seraya berlari menghampiriku dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat sangat cemas.

"aniya... memang ada kabar apa, oppa? Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Aku tidak menyalakan TV sehari ini".

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang keadaannya benar-benar kritis".

Seketika aku tersendak ketika sedang meneguk air mineral yang baru saja aku tuang.

"ini tidak mungkin" ucapku.

"dia mengalami kecelakaan di dekat rumah kita, apa mungkin dia dalam perjalanan kemari?"

"aniya... dia dalam perjalanan pulang dari sini"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ikut pulang bersamanya? Jika dia kemari, bukankah itu artinya dia menjemputmu untuk pulang?"

"dia memang mengajakku pulang, tapi aku menolaknya dan aku mengusirnya, aku memintanya untuk menceraikanku"

"MWO!? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi oppa... LuHan sudah kembali dan aku bahagia bersama LuHan saat ini"

Seketika telapak tangan Donghae oppa melayang dipipiku dan meninggalkan bekas merah, sakit.

"apa hatimu akan berubah semudah ini? Apa kau pikir perasaan seorang pria bisa kau mainkan begitu saja? Apa kau lupa seperti apa dia memperlakukanmu selama ini? Bahkan ketika kalian baru menikah saat kau terus mengabaikannya dan tak menganggapnya dia tetap setia bersamamu? Bahkan ketika kau terus kehilangan bayimu, dia tetap berada disampingmu, dan tak meninggalkanmu sementara dia begitu menginginkan seorang anak? Mungkin jika aku berada diposisinya aku akan mencari wanita lain yang bisa memberiku keturunan, tapi tidak dengannya, dia tetap mencintaimu dan sangat mencintaimu, lalu apa yang kurang darinya? Apa kau pantas disebut manusia?"

"lalu apa oppa pernah memikirkan perasaanku? apa oppa bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya aku waktu itu?"

"aku tak pernah melihatmu menderita, kau hidup bagaikan ratu dirumahnya dan ia memperlakukanmu begitu istimewa, lalu hal mana yang kau sebut penderitaan? Bahkan ketika kau meminta sesuatu yang mustahil sekalipun dia tetap akan memenuhinya, apa kau lupa? Ketika dia mengosongkan departemen store hanya karna kau tak suka keramaian waktu itu? Kau tau berapa banyak kerugian yang ia terima karnanya? kau benar-benar membuatku menyesal memiliki adik sepertimu" ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku. Sepertinya dia akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan masuk kedalamnya dengan tanganku yang masih memengang pipi sebelah kiriku karna tamparan kakakku tadi. Entah kenapa air mataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa aku sadari.

"apa ini? Kenapa aku mengangis?" ucapku lirih sambil menghapus air mataku.

"apa karna pipi ini terlalu sakit hingga aku mengeluarkan air mata? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini" ucapku lagi.

" '_rasa bersalah'_ ya, sepertinya ini hanyalah rasa bersalahku karna sudah begitu kasar padanya tadi, ini sudah pasti bukan cinta, karna yang aku cinta sekarang adalah LuHan bukan dia. Aku mungkin merasa bersalah karna tadi telah begitu menyakiti perasaannya hingga dia mengalami kecelakaan sepulang dari menemuiku.

Tapi kenapa air mata ini terus mengalir dan tak mau berhenti? Bukankah aku sudah tak mencintainya? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Ada apa dengan air mata ini? Kenapa aku terus menangis seperti ini?

Otakku, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Apa aku harus melihat keadaannya? Tidak... aku tidak boleh pergi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, aku tidak boleh kembali padanya, ini mungkin hanyalah rasa kasihanku, bukan yang lain.

Tapi kenapa hatiku begitu terasa sakit seperti ini? Kenapa seluruh tubuhku berkata aku harus pergi melihatnya? Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Oh Tuhan... apa aku harus pergi melihatnya?" pikiranku berbicara panjang lebar.

Setelah beberapa lama aku berdebat dengan egoku, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi melihat keadaannya. Entah apa yang terjadi denganku, tiba-tiba aku memasukkan beberapa pakaian ganti kedalam tasku seperti aku akan tinggal disana begitu lama. Padahal sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya lalu pulang.

Setibanya aku dirumah sakit, aku masih belum mendapatinya sadarkan diri. Dia masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang berwarna abu-abu itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kedamaian saat aku melihat raut wajahnya. Tidak, wajah tampannya benar-benar terlihat buruk dengan semua luka-luka itu.

"Tuhan... ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada hatiku sebenarnya?" ucapku dalam hati.

Satu sisi aku merasa bahagia saat bersama dengan LuHan, tapi disisi lain aku merasakan keadamaian saat bersama dengan pria ini.

"Kyungsoo ya.. cepatlah bangun, agar aku tidak bingung menentukan perasaanku seperti ini, aku merasa ini hanyalah perasaan kasihan, bukan cinta" ucapku pelan sambil berusaha meyakinkan hatiku sendiri.

sudah dua minggu ini Kyungsoo tak juga sadarkan diri, dan sudah dua minggu ini pula aku harus terus menemaninya dirumah sakit, entah kenapa langkah kakiku terasa begitu berat saat harus meninggalkannya. Dan walaupun aku telah pulang kerumah, lagi-lagi hatiku begitu tidak nyaman, aku merasa seperti harus sesegera mungkin kembali kerumah sakit. Ini benar-benar aneh, bukankah aku sudah tak mencintainya? Bukankah aku mencintai LuHan saat ini? Bukankah seharusnya hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang berada dihatiku sekarang? Lalu kenapa aku harus disini? Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam ruangan ini bersama seseorang yang seharusnya aku benci? Ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini aku kembali menemaninya dirumah sakit, namun entah apa yang terjadi, aku melihat air matanya mengalir diwajahnya.

"ada apa ini?" ucapku pelan.

Apa mungkin dia menangis karna ucapanku waktu itu? apa aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan padanya? Yah, rasa bersalah itu lagi-lagi menyelimutiku. Aku semakin tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Akhir-akhir ini, bahkan hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah dengannya.

"Kyungsoo ya... apakah kau begitu terluka dengan ucapanku malam itu? Apa kau benar-benar begitu mencintaiku hingga kau mengalami luka yang sangat perih seperti ini? Jika saja kau tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku, mungkin kau takkan mengalami ini. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkanku seperti ini, kau yang memulainya, kau yang membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun kita menikah. Dulu aku fikir kau benar-benar hanyalah teman bisnis ayahku, aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa kau dan ayahku bersekongkol untuk menyingkirkan LuHan dari hidupku. Kyungsoo ya... jika saja kau bisa lebih memahami cinta, maka kau takkan seperti sekarang. Cinta itu tak harus memiliki, kau tak harus memilikiku untuk mencintaiku apalagi dengan cara licik seperti ini" ucapku panjang lebar padanya dalam keadaannya yang sedang koma.

Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir membasahi bantalnya, "apakah aku sudah keterlaluan berbicara seperti itu padanya?" ucapku dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo ya... mianhae... aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatiku, aku harap kau mengerti" ucapku lagi.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*Part 8*

Sudah 6 bulan ini keadaan suamiku masih tetap sama tak ada perubahan atau kemajuan sedikitpun, dia masih terbaring diatas ranjang pasient dirumah sakit itu. Namun, meskipun begitu aku tetap sering meninggalkannya untuk bertemu dengan LuHan. Apa aku benar-benar keterlaluan? Aku rasa tidak. Aku sudah bersedia meluangkan waktuku untuk merawatnya dan menemaninya dirumah sakit sementara aku sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Mungkin jika itu wanita lain, mereka takkan melakukan ini, mungkin mereka akan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bukankah aku sudah cukup baik? Tidakkah kalian berpikiran sama denganku? Atau kalian masih akan terus menyalahkanku dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang?

Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, ini juga salah Kyungsoo. Jika dia tidak berbuat seperti itu padaku, aku juga takkan berbuat seperti ini padanya. jika kalian berada diposisiku, kalian pasti akan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku, ketika harus berpisah begitu saja dengan seseorang yang sangat kita cinta tanpa ada sepatah katapun sebagai ucapan tanda perpisahan. Tanpa tau apa alasan kita ditinggalkan, dan setelah kita tau, ternyata orang terdekat kita lah jika itu terjadi tepat beberapa jam sebelum upacara pernikahan kalian dimulai. Kalian pasti takkan jauh berbeda denganku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menginap dirumah sakit, aku masih sangat rajin menginap disini, menemaninya, menjaganya, mengelap tubuhnya, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa benciku sepenuhnya padanya. Aku tetap merawatnya dan berada didekatnya.

hari ini aku benar-benar sangat lelah, tubuhku terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Lalu kuputuskan untuk pulang kerumah, beristirahat sejenak serta mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti. Entah sampai kapan dia akan tetap seperti ini, terbaring lemah seperti itu. aku benar-benar merasa iba melihat keadaannya yang seperti sekarang, meskipun sebenarnya aku juga sudah sangat bosan terus menemaninya sepanjang hari tanpa ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Tapi disamping itu sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan LuHan, akhir-akhir ini kami sangat jarang sekali bertemu, bahkan ketika bertemu pun dia lebih sering meninggalkanku setelah menerima telp dari seseorang, yang ketika aku bertanya dari siapa, dia selalu memberi jawaban yang menurutku tak masuk akal.

Apakah aku terlalu bodoh, ketika hatiku berkata dia menyembunyikan sesuatu namun pikiranku selalu menepisnya? Aku terus meyakini perasaanku bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang baik yang takkan pernah menyakitiku, sama seperti dua tahun lalu saat dia pertama meninggalkanku, yang tenyata adalah ulah ayah dan suamiku. Apakah aku begitu mencintainya hingga membuatku buta seperti ini? Aku seperti tak mengenal dunia lain selain dunianya.

LuHan selalu mangatakan jika dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ketika aku mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku merasa sangat datar, tak ada perasaan bahagia apapun yang aku rasakan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hatiku, apa cinta kami perlahan telah memudar? Atau karna aku terlalu sibuk merawat Kyungsoo? Hingga aku perlahan membuat jarak dengannya? Tapi bukankah dari awal dia juga sudah tau bahwa aku masih menjadi istri sah Kyungsoo namun dia tetap mendekatiku?. Aku tidak memintanya datang kembali dalam kehidupanku, dialah yang tiba-tiba hadir dan secara tidak langsung membuat pernikahanku benarantakan. Namun meskipun aku menyadarinya, meskipun aku tau bahwa dialah penyebab retaknya rumah tanggaku dengan Kyungsoo, aku tetap saja berhubungan dengannya dan mencintainya. Aku benar-benar wanita jahat.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang aku melihat Lu-Han sedang duduk disebuah taman, aku turun dari mobilku dan berjalan kearahnya. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya, dan beruntung aku bisa bertemunya disini. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter jarakku untuk sampai padanya. Aku hendak memanggilnya, namun niatku terhenti ketika seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5tahun berlari mendekatinya dan berteriak memanggilnya.

"appa..." sontak aku kaget mendengar panggilan yang dia tujukan untuk Lu-Han. Aku berjalan mundur, untuk mencari tempat dimana aku bisa bersembunyi namun tetap bisa mengamati mereka.

"ini tidak mungkin" ucapku dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari sana.

Kuperhatikan mereka dari sini, sekilas aku dapat melihat wajah anak kecil itu, dan wajahnya benar-benar sangat tidak asing bagiku. Dia mirip seseorang yang aku kenal, namun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, aku terus bertanya siapa, namun tak ada jawaban yang ku dapat dari otakku. Kulihat LuHan memangku anak laki–laki itu dipangkuannya, mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Sepertinya benar bahwa anak itu adalah dimana ibunya? Tiba-tiba saja terbesit dalam pikiranku "_apa mungkin dulu LuHan meninggalkanku bukan karna ayah dan Kyungsoo, melainkan karna anak itu dan wanita lain?_".

Aku beranjak dari tempatku bersembunyi, secara diam-diam aku kembali memasuki mobilku dan melanjutkan perjalananku lagi. Disepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkannya, "_apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_" otakku terus mananyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan cerita LuHan, ketika ayah memintanya untuk meninggalkanku, ayah tidak datang sendirian, melainkan bersama dengan sekretaris dan supir pribadinya. Kenapa hal ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sejak dulu? Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika benar Kyungsoo tidak bersalah dan tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini. Seketika jantungku berdegup kencang, dan air mataku mengalir deras.

"aku benar-benar bodoh" ucapku lirih dengan pandanganku yang masih mengarah kedepan dan fokus terhadap jalan yang aku lewati.

Kulajukan mobilku lebih cepat untuk menuju kantor kakakku, aku fikir dia mungkin tau sesuatu tentang ini semua.

"oppa... apa kau sibuk?" ucapku di telp.

"tidak, apa terjadi sesuatu?" jawab kakakku.

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan kekantormu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, dapatkah kita bertemu di kedai kopi depan kantor?"

"begitukah? Baiklah... aku akan menunggumu disana".

"arraseo.. 10 menit lagi aku sampai" ucapku sebelum menetup telp nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian akupun telah sampai ditempat yang telah aku tentukan, aku melihat kakakku sudah menungguku didalam, dan akupun masuk kedalamnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepannya.

"kau sudah datang?" ucapnya menyambutku.

"uhm..." kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan? Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat penting?"

"apa oppa tau dimana sekretaris dan supir pribadi ayah sekarang tinggal?"

"mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang mereka?"

"aku rasa ada sesuatu yang ayah rahasiakan tentang pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo".

"apa ini masih berhubungan dengan LuHan?"

"uhm..."

"sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Berhenti memikirkannya, berhenti berhubungan dengannya, apakah masih kurang rasa sakit yang dia beri untukmu? Meninggalkanmu tepat dihari pernikahanmu?"

"aku tau, maka dari itu aku mencari sebuah kebenaran yang akan mengungkapkan segalanya, aku rasa aku telah datang ketempat yang salah" ucapku saraya beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"aku tidak tau dimana Kim ahjussi (supir pribadi) tinggal sekarang, dia sudah lama memundurkan diri karna dia ingin tinggal bersama keluarganya didesa".

Ucap kakakku, lalu kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik kembali menghampirinya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Tn. Park? Apa kau juga tidak tau dimana dia tinggal sekarang?"

"beliau sudah lama meninggal beberapa minggu sebelum ayah meninggal. Beliau menderita kanker otak".

"ini tidak mungkin.. aku bisa gila jika seperti ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan paman Kim jika aku saja tidak tau dimana dia tinggal sekarang" ucapku dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengapa kau begitu ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"apa oppa tau jika ayah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita? Hal besar.. tidak bahkan sangat besar".

"aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu".

"apa oppa tau apa alasan ayah menikahkanku dengan Kyungsoo?"

"bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kalian menikah karna LuHan tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu dan lari keluar Negeri beberapa jam sebelum pernikahan kalian dimulai? dan disaat itu lah Kyungsoo datang untuk menolongmu dan keluarga kita, agar tidak malu dihadapan para tamu yang telah diundang".

"tidak oppa, Kyungsoo dan ayah sudah berencana untuk menyingkirkan LuHan dari kehidupanku, karna Kyungsoo ingin mengambil alih posisi LuHan".

"apa kau bodoh? Dari mana kau mendengar cerita omong kosong seperti itu? apa bajingan itu yang mengatakan kebohongan ini? Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo harapkan darimu hingga dia harus berbuat demikian. Dia punya segalanya, dia bahkan bisa membeli wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih baik darimu, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu?".

Aku terdiam memikirkan ucapan kakakku, aku rasa dia benar. Aku bukan wanita sempurna yang harus direbutkan olehnya, lalu ada apa dengan semua cerita ini? Aku semakin berfikir bahwa semua kesalahan benar-benar berada padaku. Apa yang akan ku katakan pada suamiku jika dia terbangun kelak? Jika aku benar-benar bersalah, aku rasa aku takkan mampu untuk berdiri dihadapannya, aku merasa sangat malu.

"lalu apa oppa tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa oppa tau mengapa Kyungsoo mau menikahiku begitu saja? Bahkan sebelumnya kita tidak saling kenal".

"maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang ini, aku sudah berjanji pada Alm. ayah dan suamimu, yang jelas LuHan adalah laki-laki bajingan yang tidak pantas kau cintai".

"lalu bagaimana denganku oppa? Aku tidak bisa membencinya jika aku tidak tau cerita yang sebenarnya, jika kau tidak memberitahuku, aku hanya akan terus berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang salah.".

"kau cari saja paman Kim, dia yang lebih tau segalanya dariku, karna saat kejadian itu aku tidak bersama ayah, dan aku tidak tau menau tentang Kyungsoo yang berkenan menikahimu dengan tiba-tiba, yang jelas LuHan adalah laki-laki brengsek, jika bukan karna Kyungsoo mungkin perusahaan takkan menjadi seperti sekarang, jika bukan karnanya, ayah sudah pasti telah dipenjara dan kita akan hidup miskin".

"aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu oppa, kenapa kau berbelit-belit seperti ini?"

"sudahlah... lebih baik kau bertanya pada paman Kim, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu".

"baiklah jika seperti itu, tapi aku mohon oppa, bantu aku menemukan paman Kim, hanya dia satu-satunya harapanku".

"oke... aku akan membantumu, kembalilah kerumah sakit, temani suamimu, aku akan meminta orang-orangku untuk mencarinya".

"arraseo" aku pun keluar dari kedai itu dan kembali kerumah bahkan melupakan rencana awalku yang ingin pulang dan beristirahat.

Setibanya aku dirumah sakit, aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar rawat Kyungsoo, sepeti biasa aku masih melihatnya terbaring lemah ditempat tidur.

"Kyungsoo ya... sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu seperti ini? Tidakkah kau ingin membukanya? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, bangunlah... dan jawab pertanyaanku, agar aku tidak menjadi orang bodoh seperti sekarang". Ucapku padanya tanpa ada sedikitpun respon yang aku dapatkan.

Dia tetap mematung dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Lagi-lagi aku meneteskan air mataku, ketika aku mengingat semua hal yang telah aku perbuat padanya.

"betapa kejamnya aku? membuatmu seperti ini". Ucapku lirih.

"Kyungsoo ya, dapatkah kau memaafkanku kelak, ketika aku tau bahwa kau benar-benar tidak bersalah sedikitpun? Apakah kau akan membenciku? Apakah kau akan berhenti mencintaiku? Mianhae... jebal mianhae..." ucapku lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipiku.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

*Part 9*

Sudah setahun ini Kyungsoo belum juga sadar dari komanya. Sementara aku terus mencari supir pribadi ayah. namun sampai sekarang tak juga ada hasilnya. Entah kemana perginya, aku tidak tau lagi harus mencarinya kemana. Aku sudah mencari informasi dari beberapa orang yang mungkin mengenalnya, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau kemana paman Kim pindah. Mereka berkata, bahwa mereka sudah lama kehilangan kontak bahkan sudah pergi ke desa dimana paman Kim tinggal sebelumnya, namun didesa itu aku juga tak menemukan apapun.

Entah kenapa hari ini aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat merindukan ayah, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Lalu kuputuskan untuk pulang kerumah, aku ingin berada ditempat dimana ayah sering berada disana. Aku ingin mengenangnya untuk melepas kerinduanku.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut rumahku, melihat semua tempat yang pernah aku tempati bersama ayah. Ingatanku masih sangat jelas tentangnya. Tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti saat berada didepan ruang kerjanya. Entah apa yang terjadi aku benar-benar sangat ingin masuk kedalam sana. Mungkin karna hanya ditempat inilah ayah menghabiskan sebagian banyak waktunya.

Saat berada diruang kerja ayah, aku menemukan sebuah diary yang berisi tulisan tangan ayah, dan didalamnya terselip kartu undangan pernikahanku bersama dengan Lu-Han. Aku membaca diary itu baris demi baris.

_"__ini adalah undangan pernikahan putriku, aku begitu bahagia saat meihatnya tersenyum lebar seperti ini. Dia bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang dia cinta, bukankah ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban? Aku rasa aku bisa mati dengan tenang saat melihatnya melahirkan seorang bayi yang sangat lucu yang akan membuat telingaku sangat berisik setiap hari. Aku benar-benar bahagia, saat putri kecilku ini telah menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik, meskipun ada perasaan sedikit tidak rela harus melepaskannya bersama dengan pria lain. Putriku, Lee Ji-Eun. Ayah harap kau selalu bahagia selama hidupmu, maaf... hanya ini yang bisa ayah berikan untukmu, maafkan ayah, karna tidak bisa menyelenggarakan pesta yang benar-benar mewah untuk pernikahanmu"._

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata saat membaca diary ini. "_Tapi, bukankah ini sedikit janggal? Jika ayah sudah merencanakan menyingkirkan LuHan dari awal, lalu mengapa dia merestui kami sebelumnya? Mengapa ia menulis hal seperti ini dalam buku diary nya? Bukankah ini sangat aneh?"_ pikirku.

Aku semakin merasa aneh dengan semua kejanggalan ini, aku kembaliberusaha semampuku untuk menemukan ahjussi yang menjadi supir pribadi ayah dulu. Dan usahaku membuahkan hasil. Disebuah desa terpencil yang sangat jauh dan benar-benar pelosok, aku bertemu dengannya dibawah sebuah gubuk kuno yang ia tinggali, paman Kim menceritakan segalanya padaku.

**flasback on**

*Kim Ahjussi POV*

Hari itu tepat seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan nona Ji-Eun diselenggarakan. Tn. Lee mengajakku untuk pergi menemui calon menantunya, LuHan, di apartementnya. Beliau berkata akan mengajak LuHan menemui beberapa client perusahaan, sekalian mengenalkannya kepada mereka. Namun saat itu LuHan menolak ajakan kami, karna dia berkata harus menemani nona Ji-Eun mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa Tn. Lee pergi meninggalkan apartement itu.

Sehari sebelum acara pernikahan nona Ji-Eun Tn. Lee kembali mengajakku untuk pergi menemui calon menantuya, dia berkata ingin mengajaknya untuk memeriksa gedung pernikahan, sudah berapa persen persiapannya. Kali ini kami tidak hanya pergi berdua, namun juga bersama sekretaris Park yang juga ikut menemui LuHan di apartementnya. Namun sayangnya saat itu kami melihat apa yang tidak ingin kami lihat. Seorang wanita keluar dari apartementnya dengan dandanannya yang sangat acak-acakan sedangkan LuHan berada didepan pintu untuk mengantarnya keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit diperutnya. Tn. Lee sangat marah dengan apa yang kami lihat, beliau menamparnya. Namun bukan meminta maaf, LuHan malah berkata jika dia akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Tiba-tiba Tn. Lee berlutut dihadapannya untuk meminta maaf. Tn. Lee sangat takut jika pernikahan ini benar-benar dibatalkan, putrinya akan terluka. Dia takut putrinya akan membencinya karna ini. Beliau memintanya untuk tak mengulangi hal ini lagi, beliau berjanji padanyatidak akan memberitahu nona Ji-Eunmasalah ini walaupun mereka sudah menikah nanti. Beliau benar-benar begitu mencintai putrinya hingga beliau merelakan harga dirinya untuk berlutut dihadapan pria itu.

Tapi, tepat dihari pernikahan nona Ji-Eun, Tn. Lee menerima kabar bahwa sang mempelai pria menghilang. Dan dia juga menerima telp dari pihak bank, bahwa telah terjadi penggelapan dana perusahaan sebesar 10 triliun won. Seketika aku melihat raut mukanya menjadi sangat pucat. Dan beliau semakin terpuruk saat mengetahui bahwa calon menantunyalah yang melakukan semua ini. Beliau berusaha mencarinya, namun menurut laporan yang kami terima LuHan telah menjual apartementnya dan melarikan diri keluar Negeri. Beliau sudah memblokir semua jadwal penerbangan, namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil.

Tn. Lee benar-benar terpuruk saat itu, beliau tidak tahu apa yang harus beliau katakan pada putrinya dan para tamu yang telah diundang. Sementara acara resepsi pernikahan akan dimulai dalam beberapa jam lagi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian seorang anak muda yang ternyata adalah partner perusahaan yang waktu itu rencananya akan kami undang bersama LuHan datang menemui beliau, mereka berbicara cukup lama dan sepertinya ada perdebatan yang sangat panjang antara aku berfikir ini hanyalah tentang perusahaan, karna sepertinya dia telah mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan. Yah bagaimanapun juga dia adalah pemegang saham yang hampir mencapai 50 persen, tidak mungkinjika dia tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, ada maksud lain dibalik kedatangannya.

anak muda itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, dia tiba-tiba berkata bersedia untuk menggantikan LuHan sebagai mempelai pria bagi putrinya. Tn. Lee benar-benar sangat syok mendengar pernyataannya yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu. Berkali- kali aku mendengar beliau menolaknya, namun anak muda itu terus saja meminta Tn. Lee untuk menyetujuinya dengan alasan agar nona Ji-Eun tidak malu dihadapan para tamu.

Karna perasaan sedikit sungkan, Tn. Lee pun menyetujui usulan anak muda itu, Tn. Lee mengarang cerita yang ia katakan pada putrinya agar berkenan menikah dengan Tn. Do, beliau tidak berani menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karna takut ini akan membuat putrinya semakin sakit hati. Bagaimanapun juga LuHan adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintai putrinya, apa jadinya jika nona Ji-Eun tau bahwa LuHan menghianatinya dan mendekatinya hanya karna kekayaannya. Disamping itu Tn. Do juga melarang kami untuk mengatakan kebenaran kepada nona Ji-Eun dengan alasan yang sama, dia berkata akan menjelaskannya sendiri kelak saat nona Ji-Eun benar-benar ingin mengetahui kebenaranya. Karna nona Ji-Eun begitu menghormati dan menyayangi ayahnya, dia pun berkenan menerima keputusan beliau walau hatinya benar-benar sangat berat. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya ingin membantu ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan, karna hanya hal ini yang dikatakan oleh Tn. Lee kepada putrinya.

Aku fikir pemuda itu akan berhenti sampai disana, namun ternyata tidak. Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah pernikahannya dengan nona Ji-Eun, diamenjual hotel yang dibangun oleh ayahnya yang berada di Inggris untuk membantu melunasi hutang perusahaan Tn. Lee sampai akhirnya bisa berkembang pesat seperti Tn. Lee hanya menggunakannya sebagai alasan kepada putrinya, namun ternyata alasan yang dia buat benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tn. Do benar-benar menyelamatkan perusahaan.

Awalnya Tn. Lee menolak bantuannya, karna Tn. Lee berpikir bahwa tindakannya sudah sangat berlebihan. Namun Tn. Do tetap memaksa beliau untuk menerima bantuannya. Dia berkata bahwa ini semua sebagai investasi yang dia berikan untuk perusahaan, apalagi mengingat bahwa dia sudah merupakan bagian dari keluarga Tn. Do terus memaksa, akhirnya Tn. Lee pun menerimanya, dengan syarat itu adalah pinjaman, yang akan dia kembalikan dengan cara mengangsur. Dan merekapun menyetujuinya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Tn. Do, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang manusia sebaiknya didunia ini. Hatinya benar-benar sangat mulia, seperti malaikat. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertinya sebelumnya, bahkan meskipun itu didalam mimpi.

**Kim Ahjussi POV end**

**Ji-Eun POV**

Air mataku mengalir sangat deras setelah mendengar semua yang diceritakan paman Kim. Aku rasa ayahku tidak berbohong tentang kebangkrutan perusahaan waktu itu, dan bodohnya aku tidak bertanya apa yang membut perusahaan mengalami kebangkrutan secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin karna pikiranku masih syok dengan semua yang terjadi waktu itu, mungkin karna pikiranku masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian LuHan begitu saja dari hidupku.

"_maafkan aku ayah, maafkan putrimu yang bodoh ini. Selama beberapa tahun ini aku benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh, mejadi seorang anak yang sangat mengecewakanmu, berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan suamiku tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lebih percaya kepada pria brengsek itu dari pada kepadamu, maafkan aku ayah, sungguh.. maafkan aku"_ ucapku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku meminta ijin pada paman Kim untuk pulang dan kembali ke Seoul, aku ingin segera menemui Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf padanya. Aku tau perbuatanku tak pantas untuk diamaafkan. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, sejauh ini hanya inilah satu-satunya yang bisa aku perbuat. Aku tidak berharap dia akan memaafkanku, tapi setidaknya dia tau bahwa aku benar-benar sangat menyesal dengan semua yang aku lakukan padanya.

Aku turun dari dalam taksi lalu berlari memasuki pintu loby rumah sakit dan segera menuju kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Namun sesampainya disana aku tak menemukan siapapun diruangan itu. Kasurnya tertata sangat rapi, seperti sudah tidak ada penghuninya lagi. Aku kembali berlari keluar, aku pikir aku salah masuk ruangan. Tapi ternyata tidak, ruangan ini benar-benar tempat Kyungsoo dirawat, aku tidak salah masuk karna nomor kamarnya benar. Tiba-tiba aku jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku lagi.

"apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia sudah sadar? Kemana dia pergi? Kapan dia sadar? Apakah aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya? Atau... apa ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya? Tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf padanya, aku bahkan belum sempat menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Tuhan... kemana dia pergi?" ucapku dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

*Part 10*

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berjalan menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ada apa dengan semua air mata ini?" ucapnya padaku.

Seketika kuhentikan tangisanku, namun wajahku masih tertunduk. Aku berusaha mencerna suara siapa baru saja berbicara padaku.

"Suara ini... aku mengenalnya, sangat khas ditelingaku. Apa ini mimpi?" ucapku dalam hati.

Namun aku tidak berani membuka mataku, aku masih tertunduk dengan semua air mata yang membasahi wajahku. Aku takut ini hanya mimpi, aku takut dengan kenyataan yang akan kuhadapi jika ini hanyalah halusinasiku.

Tiba-tiba pipiku terasa dingin, ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Namun aku masih belum juga berani membuka mataku. Aku tetap memejamkannya, untuk merasakan tangan ini, berusaha mengingat siapa pemiliknya.

"bukankah ini Kyungsoo? Bukankah hanya dia yang akan memegang pipiku seperti ini?" ucapku dalam hati.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalaku dan berkata,

"tidakkah kau ingin melihatku? Apa kau akan terus menutup mata seperti ini?"

Sekarang aku benar-benar sangat yakin kalau ini bukan lagi mimpi. Kusembunyikan kedua kelopak mataku untuk memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Kulihat bayangannya tepat dihadapan mataku. Lalu kusentuhkan dua ujung telapak tanganku diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo ya... apa ini benar-benar engkau? Apa ini benar-benar dirimu? Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" ucapku seakan tidak percaya.

Dia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya lalu tersenyum padaku. Senyuman ini, aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat malu dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan padanya.

"uhm... ini aku, aku begitu merindukanmu, kenapa kau begitu lama? Aku sudah menunggumu" ucapnya padaku.

"maafkan aku... sungguh maafkan aku... aku benar-benar wanita yang sangat bodoh. Jika saja aku bisa lebih pintar untuk menilai sesuatu, jika saja aku bisa lebih mempercayaimu, jika saja aku tidak terhanyut dalam pikiran bodohku, jika saja aku bisa menjadi seorang istri yang benar-benar baik untukmu, tentu ini semua takkan pernah terjadi". Tangisku semakin menjadi.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku lalu berkata, "gwaenchana... selama kau telah kembali kesisiku, aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku merasa semuanya telah selesai dan kembali seperti sedia kala".

"maafkan aku.. sungguh maafkan aku" hanya kalimat itu yang terus terucap dari bibirku.

"ya! Kenapa kau terus menangis seperti ini? Apa kau tidak suka bahwa aku sudah sadar sekarang? Bukankah setiap hari kau selalu memintaku untuk bangun dan membuka mata?".

"aniya... aku bersyukur dan sangat bahagia melihatmu telah bangun seperti sekarang... hanya saja... maafkan aku." kembali kutundukkan kepalaku dihadapannya dengan air mata yang masih setia membasuh wajahku.

"sudahlah... berhenti menangis, kau terlihat jelek dengan semua air mata itu. Senyumlah... aku merindukan senyumanmu. Selama aku koma, hanya senyuman tulusmu untukku yang ingin aku lihat saat aku sadar, jadi tersenyumlah, jangan menangis seperti ini". Ucapnya padaku lalu kembali menghapus air mataku dan dia memelukku lagi.

Ku paksakan bibirku untuk menuruti permintaannya, namun aku rasa aku gagal, aku tidak bisa benar-benar tersenyum tulus untuknya, mungkin karna rasa bersalahku yang begitu besar padanya.

"apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"uhm... seperti yang kau lihat. Sudah lebih dari setahun aku terbaring ditempat ini, jadi kesehatanku benar-benar sudah pulih, itu yang Dokter katakan padaku".

"apa kau tidak ingin marah padaku?"

"marah? Untuk apa?"

"bukankah kau seperti ini karnaku? Bukankah aku begitu menyakitimu? Tidakkah kau seharusnya membenciku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataanku, lalu kedua tangannya kembali menyentuh pipiku.

"bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata, bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu? Seseorang yang sangat aku cinta sejauh umurku".

"tapi..."

"sssstttt..." dia menutup bibirku dengan ujung jarinya.

"sudahlah... kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi, kau sudah kembali, dan aku sangat bahagia" ucapnya yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dengan semua yang telah aku perbuat padanya.

"kapan kau sadar?" tanyaku.

"dua hari yang lalu".

"mwo? Sudah selama itu? kenapa tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku?" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"aku melarang mereka".

"wae?"

"karna aku ingin tau apakah kau masih akan kembali kesisiku".

"lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak kembali? Apa kau akan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu?" tanyaku kembali.

"aku akan mencarimu, dan memintamu untuk kembali kesisiku".

"apakah kau benar-benar begitu mencintaiku? Bahkan dengan semua yang telah aku perbuat padamu?"

"uhm..." dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Air mataku kembali mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"wae? Kenapa kau menangis lagi?" ucapnya kembali menghapus air mataku.

"bukankah aku benar-benar menjadi wanita yang sangat bodoh? Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan seseorang sepertimu, aku benar-benar menyesal" ucapku.

Dia kembali tersenyum,

"aku tidak merasa kau mengabaikanku, bukankah selama aku berada disini kau terus berada disisiku? Bahkan disaat kau tak mencintaiku dan sangat membenciku".

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

"aku merasakan kehadiranmu dan aku mendengar suaramu"

"ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"bukankah sudah jelas? Bukankah hal ini sering terjadi dalam sebuah film?"

Sejenak aku terdiam "lalu, apa kau mendengar semua yang aku ucapkan padamu selama ini? Apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

"uhm... aku mendengarnya"

"maafkah aku"

"wae?"

"semua ucapanku yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan padamu, semua penghinaanku padamu, semua..."

Dia tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dan membuatku berhenti berbicara. Sesaat kemudian dia melepasnya lalu berkata, "aku tidak peduli, aku sudah melupakan semuanya".

"tapi aku melihatmu meneteskan air mata saat itu, maafkan aku, jeongmal mianhae..."

"ya... kenapa kau tetap seperti ini? Berhentilah menangis. Naega shirheo... aku tidak menyukainya". Dia kembali menghapus air mataku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"nan... jeongmal saranghaeyo... aku tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun terhadap kesalahan apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti ini bahkan sampai aku menutup mataku kelak", lanjutnya.

Dia kembali memelukku kemudian mencium bibirku sedikit lebih lama.

"bagaimana mungin ada seseorang seperti itu, apa yang kau suka dariku? Mengapa kau bisa seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak begitu cantik, aku tidak begitu pintar, dan keluargaku, sangat jauh jika dibanding denganmu" ucapku setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakannya? Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan kebenarannya padaku?"

"aniya... bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... ah... sudahlah... aku tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang".

"apa kau akan tetap membuatku terlihat bodoh seperti ini?" ucapku.

"aniya... hanya saja..."

"wae?" ucapku memutuskan perkataannya yang belum selesai ia ucapkan.

"tidakkah kau malu? Lihatlah mereka, mereka semua memperhatikan kita sedari tadi".

"mwo?" seketika pandanganku tertuju pada setiap sudut ruangan yang mengelilingiku.

"ini memalukan" gerutuku sangat pelan."apa kau menyadarinya sejak tadi?" tanyaku padanya.

"uhm..."

"bahkan saat kita berciuman?"

"uhm..."

"ah... kenapa kau tidak meberitahuku dan mengatakannya dari tadi? dimana aku akan menyembunyikan wajahku?" ucapku kemudian menundukkan kepala.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangiku, "naiklah" ucapnya.

"mwo? Shirheo.."

"aku katakan, naiklah... aku akan menggendongmu sampai mobil".

"shirheo... apa kau akan membuatku semakin malu dihadapan mereka?"

"akan lebih memalukan lagi jika aku membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki seperti itu".

Seketika pikiranku tersadar dan melihat kedua ujung kakiku,

"ah... bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Dimana aku membuangnya tadi?" ucapku pelan dan semakin merasa malu.

"apa kau begitu merindukanku sampai kau lupa jika kau tidak mengenakan sepatu?" ucapnya mencandaiku.

"mwoya, kau bahkan masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini?"

"sudahlah, ayo naik. Jika tidak akan semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita".

Aku pun menuruti perkataannya dan naik kepunggunnya, dia mulai menggendongku.

"apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh? Apa tidak apa-apa kau menggendongku seperti ini?" ucapku dalam gendongannya.

"uhm... tapi... mengapa kau tidak terasa berat sama sekali? Apa kau jarang makan akhir-akhir ini?"

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan ketika semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini?"

"aigoo ya... ratuku sudah berhenti menjadi seorang Omnivora?"

"ya! Kenapa kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu?"

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku.

"karna kau tetap terlihat lucu ketika marah" ucapnya.

"aish... Taukah kau bagaimana aku hidup selama setahun terakhir? Ditambah dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang. Taukah kau bagaimana usahaku untuk mencari paman Kim? Untuk menemukan semua keberan tentangmu? Aku benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makanku".

"maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihatmu lebih terluka dengan mengetahui semuanya".

"arra... tapi bukankah aku tetap terluka? Apalagi sampai membuatmu seperti ini".

"sudahlah... kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi" ucapnya padaku.

"uhm..." belasku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Kuletakkan daguku dipundaknya sehingga membuat wajah kami bersandingan.

"Kyungsoo ya..." ucapku lagi.

"uhm..."

"nan bogoshipo.."

"benarkah? Apa kau bisa membuktikannya?"

"dengan apa?"

"memberikan apapun yang kau miliki padaku".

"maksudmu? apa ada sesuatu yang aku miliki namun tidak kau miliki?"

"aku merindukan kehangatanmu".

Aku terdiam memikirkan perkataannya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksudkan.

"apa kau bisa memperjelas kalimatmu?"

"apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"uhm..." jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"sudahlah lupakan saja" balasnya padaku.

"wae? Kenapa kau tidak mau menjelaskannya?"

"karna ini bukan sesuatu yang penting, jadi lupakan saja".

"begitukah? Arraseo"

Ku anggukkan kepalaku, lalu kami kembali berjalan, dan beberapa saat kemudian tiba ditempat parkir mobil.

Kami sudah berada didalam perjalanan menuju rumah kami. Dia terus menggenggam tanganku, tanpa mau melepaskannya bahkan saat dia sedang menyetir. Sesekali dia melihat kearahku dan tersenyum.

"kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti ini? Fokus saja kedepan" ucapku padanya.

"itu karna aku begitu merindukanmu. Apa kamu tau? Bagaimana kerasnya usahaku untuk bisa bangun, memelukmu, memandangmu, dan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini?" tuturnya padaku.

"lalu kenapa tidak kamu lakukan itudari dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kau sadar ketika aku tidak disampingmu".

"entahlah apa yang terjadi, kekuatanku seakan tiba-tiba kembali sejak kau menangis disampingku sebelum kau pergi menemui paman Kim".

"benarkah?"

"uhm... rasanya aku ingin bangun saat itu juga, memelukmu dan menghapus air matamu, tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Namun aku bersyukur, akhirnya Tuhan mau membuatku kembali normal seperti sekarang".

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, dia benar-benar begitu mencintaiku, dan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"uhm...?"

"aku lapar..."

Dia tersenyum padaku, "apa benar kata orang, setelah menangis seorang wanita akan merasa lapar?" ucapnya.

Aku terdiam "bukankah itu tidak hanya berlaku pada seorang wanita? Tapi untuk semua orang termasuk seorang pria?"

"pria jarang menangis".

"tapi aku sering melihatmu meneteskan air mata"

Dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, "itu karna aku begitu mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi dan itu membuatku sangat tenang ketika mendengarnya.

"apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanyanya padaku.

"spageti buatanmu, sudah sangat lama aku tidak memakannya, aku merindukan rasanya".

"arraseo, kita akan pergi ke super market untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan terlebih dahulu".

Kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan ucapannya.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

*Part 11*

Kami sudah tiba dirumah dan dia langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan yang aku inginkan. Aku terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

"apa kau tidak bisa diam dan hanya duduk saja? Kau tak perlu membuntutiku seperti ini" ucapnya padaku.

"aku ingin membantumu, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Nothing..." jawabnya singkat.

"tapi aku ingin membantumu".

"sudah ku katakan tidak ada, kau duduk saja".

"shirheo... aku ingin terus bersamamu"

Dia kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, lalu berbalik menghadapku mengecup singkat keningku kemudian menarik tanganku dan mendudukkanku dikursi meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya memasak.

"duduklah disini, kau tetap bisa melihatku" ucapnya dan kubalas dengan anggukan kepalaku.

Ku perhatikan keseriusannya membuatkanku makanan. Sesekali ia membalas tatapanku yang terus memperhatikannya, tidak lupa dengan senyuman diawajahnya yang selalu ia tinggalkan untukku.

Sudah cukup lama aku menunggunya, dan aku merasa bosan, dengan hanya duduk saja seperti ini, lalu aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"apakah masih lama?" tanyaku.

"ani… hanya tinggal beberapa bahan lagi yang harus dimasukkan dan setelah itu selesai".

"benarkah?"

"uhm…" jawabnya sambil terus memasakkan makanan untukku, dengan kedua tanganku yang masih melingkar diperutnya.

"saranghae..." ucapku tiba-tiba.

Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berbalik kearahku.

"nado saranghae..." balasnya padaku seraya mencium keningku.

"gomawo" ucapku lagi.

"untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"terimakasih karna sudah menepati janjimu, karna kau tetap bersamaku, dan tak meninggalkanku walaupun aku yang memintanya"

"itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku" ucapnya kemudian memelukku.

"apa kau akan tetap seperti ini? Kau akan membiarkan makanan kesukaanmu hangus?" ucapnya padaku karna aku masih melingkarkan kedua lenganku dipinggangnya.

"kau bisa memasaknya sambil membelakangiku" ucapku.

"duduklah sebentar, ini tidak akan lama".

"apa benar-benar tidak bisa seperti ini? Aku ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini". Ucapku.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dipinggangku dan menggerakkan tangannya kearah belakang, lalu mematikan kompor yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dia kembali memelukku kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, begitu lama dan sangat lama. Caranya menciumku tidak berubah sedikitpun, begitu lembut menyentuh bibirku dan itu membuatku sangat nyaman.

Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, dan membalas ciumannya. Lalu dia menggendongku masuk kedalam kamar. Dia merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang tempat tidur kami dan dia kembali menciumku.

"aku belum mandi" ucapku padanya saat dia hendak membuka kancing atas bajuku.

Dia berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum, "arra" kemudian kembali mencium bibirku.

"biarkan aku mandi dulu" ucapku lagi.

"arraseo" dia pun benar-benar berhenti kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"apa kau marah?" ucapku beranjak dari tidurku seraya membenarkan pakaianku.

"aniya... mandilah dulu".

"apa kau tidak ingin mandi juga? Bukankah kau juga belum mandi?"

"apa kita harus mandi bersama?"

"mwo?! Sirheo..."

Dia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"wae?" tanyanya sedikit menggodaku.

"aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya dikamar mandi".

"geure... cepatlah mandi". Ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"aku akan menyelesaikan masakannya".

"ouh..." jawabku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"setelah selesai mandi turunlah.. aku menunggumu dibawah"

"uhm..." balasku menganggukkan kepala, dan akupun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Aku telah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaianku, aku bergegas turun kebawah untuk menemaninya makan malam.

"apa aku terlalu lama?" tanyaku padanya seraya duduk dikursi tepat dihadapannya.

"aniya, aku juga baru selesai menata semuanya"

"benarkah?"

"uhm..." dia menyerahkan sendok beserta garpu kepadaku, tanpa lupa mengelapnya menggunakan tisu terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan setelah kecelakaan itu, ia tetap mengingat semuanya, caranya memperlakukanku, benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun, dan aku sangat mensyukurinya. "Terima kasih banyak Tuhan". Gumamku dalam hati.

Hari ini mentari bersinar menembus celah-celah jendela kamar kami, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, bukankah dulu dia selalu bangun lebih awal dariku?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo-ya... apa kau tidak akan bangun? Ini sudah jam 07.00 pagi, apa kau tidak akan pergi kekantor?" ucapku sambil membuka tirai jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyilaukannya.

"ah... aku ingin dirumah hari ini, bukankah Maehyeong (kakak ipar laki-laki) sudah menghandle nya dengan baik selama aku terbaring dirumah sakit? Aku pikir aku tidak perlu pergi kekantor lagi mulai sekarang" ucapnya.

"apa kau sudah gila? Tidak bisa. Kakakku sudah cukup lelah dengan urusan kantornya sendiri, masih tegakah kau menambahi bebannya lebih lama?" ucapku seraya menyingkirkan selimut yeng menutupi tubuhnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku hingga aku terjatuh dipelukannya,

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi kekantor hari ini" ucapnya sambil memelukku.

"ya... apa perlu aku saja yang menggantikanmu dikantor? Jangan kakakku. Lihatlah dia.. bukankah sangat menyedihkan? Seharusnya dia telah menikah diumurnya sekarang. Tapi berkatmu, dia tidak bisa melirik wanita manapun karna terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanmu dan pekerjaannya sendiri".

Dia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku,

"arraseo, arraseo… tapi… biarkan hari ini saja, aku berjanji besok aku akan mulai bekerja lagi. Hari ini saja biarkan aku dirumah bersamamu, karna aku masih sangat merindukanmu". Ucapnya memohon padaku seraya memelukku lebih erat yang masih terdiam dipelukannya.

"aish… baiklah..." ucapku.

Dia kembali memelukku kemudian mencium bibirku.

"apa kau akan mulai lagi sepagi ini? Tidakkah kau merasa lapar, apa kau tidak ingin mandi?" ucapku setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu? Merindukan saat-saat bersamamu seperti ini". Ucapnya padaku.

"tapi..." belum sempat aku meneruskan perkataanku dia kembali mencium bibirku kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi kami.

3 bulan kemudian.

Entah kemana perginya LuHan, dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja sebelum aku membuat perhitungan dengannya. Apa dia sudah tau jika aku telah mengetahui segalanya? Menurutku itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Aku tak pernah bercerita apapun padanya. Dan seseorang disekitarku, hampir tidak ada yang punya hubungan dengannya.

Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih berusaha menemukannya, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. aku ingin mendengar mulut busuknya mengatakan lebih banyak kebohongan agar aku benar-benar bisa tau betapa brengseknya dia.

"chagiya... apa kau sudah siap?" kudengar suamiku mengetuk pintu kamar sambil menanyaiku.

"uhm.." ucapku seraya membuka pintu kamar.

"apa aku pantas mengenakan pakaian ini?"

"sangat pas, dan kau terlihat cantik" pujinya padaku.

"benarkah?"

"uhm... kajja..."

Beberapa langkah aku dan suamiku berjalan, tiba-tiba aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kyungsoo ya..."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"wae?"

"aku takut, aku takut jika hasilnya masih sama seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya".

Dia tersenyum padaku, lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"kita akan menghadapinya bersama" ucapnya lirih.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu bergegas menuju mobil.

"apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya padaku.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan perasaan yang masih benar-benar kacau. Kemudian dia pun turun dari mobil dan bergegas membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandengku, dan akupun menggapainya. Kami segera masuk kedalam, menuju ruangan dokter kandunganku.

Dan seperti yang aku takutkan, hasilnya masih tetap sama, tak ada pembuahan yang terjadi pada sel telurku. Apa aku benar-benar takkan pernah mempunyai keturunan? Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku saat terus berpikir tentang hal ini. Jika hanya aku yang menghadapinya, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan ini semua, tapi ini tentang suamiku. Apakah dia masih akan terus menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini? Aku benar-benar sangat takut ketika dia kelak berpaling dariku karna hal ini, aku benar-benar sangat takut.

Sekali lagi aku menangis, dengan takdir yang aku hadapi sekarang. Aku benar-benar belum bisa menerima semuanya begitu saja, bagaimana pun juga aku adalah seorang wanita yang sudah menikah, jadi hal satu-satunya yang aku inginkan hanyalah seorang buah hati, tak ada yang lain.

"apa kau masih tidak bisa menerimanya? Bukankah sudah kukatakan ikhlaskan saja" ucapnya padaku saat aku terus meneteskan air mataku.

"tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku begitu menginginkannya, tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkannya".

"itu artinya Tuhan masih ingin menguji kesabaran kita" ucapnya lagi seraya menghapus air mataku.

"tapi sampai kapan kita harus bersabar seperti ini?"

"chagia... semakin Tuhan memberi banyak ujian kepada kita, itu artinya Tuhan semakin mencintai kita. Jadi bersabar saja, nee?"

Dia memelukku, dan aku masih tetap menangis dipelukannya.

"jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan sangat sedih melihat keadaanmu. Jadi aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi" ucapnya lagi seraya menghapus air mataku.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, dan perlahan ku hentikan tangisanku.

Dia menggandeng tanganku seraya menggenggamnya begitu erat berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada. Seperti biasa, dia akan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, dan menyuruhku masuk kedalamnya lalu dia pun membuka pintu mobil dari sisi yang lain dan segera masuk, kemudian menyalakan mesinnya dan kami meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

"kemana kita akan pergi? Bukahkah seharusnya kita terus berjalan lurus, kenapa kau berbelok kesini?" tanyaku padanya.

"untuk beberapa hari kita akan tinggal di Vila, aku ingin kau benar-benar bisa melupakan semuanya".

"tapi aku tidak membawa apapun, bagaimana mungkin kita akan langsung pergi kesana tanpa persiapan sama sekali?"

"aku sudah membawa apa yang kita perlukan disana".

"jeongmal? Woah... apa kau sudah merencanakannya dari awal? Bagaimana mungkin kau bertindak tanpa meminta persetujuanku?"

"bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... ah… apa kau tidak setuju? jika kau tidak mau kita pulang saja"

Dia memperlambat mobilnya lalu memarkirkannya dipinggir jalan dan berhenti sejenak.

"aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus seperti ini, apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" lanjutnya.

"bukan tidak mengerti hanya saja... ah, baiklah.. ayo kita pergi". Ucapku dan diapun kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah sampai di vila miliknya, pemandangan pantai disini benar-benar sangat indah. Dan benar katanya, perlahan aku bisa melupakan kejadian tadi dirumah sakit.

"aku merindukan tempat ini" ucapku seaya menikmati pemandangan sore itu. kemudian dia berjalan kearahku dan mendekapku.

"bukankah awalnya kau tidak setuju untuk pergi kesini?"

"mwoya? Apa aku berkata seperti itu? Aku merasa tidak mengatakannya".

"iyakah? Apa aku salah mendengar ucapanmu tadi?"

"uhm… sepertinya begitu, yang aku katakan kenapa kau tak meminta persetujuanku, bukan aku tidak setuju, apa kau mengingatnya sekarang?"

"ah… benar… chagia... apa kau lapar?"

"wae? Apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasak beberapa makanan untuk makan malam kita" ucapku padanya.

"dwaesseo... aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam diluar hari ini, Eottokhae? Apa kau setuju?"

"baiklah… setelah aku membersihkan tubuhku, aku akan mandi dulu, nee?" ucapku padanya.

"uhm…" jawabnya singkat.

Akupun meninggalkannya di balkon depan kamar kami, dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

*Part 12*

"Kyungsoo ya…" panggilku padanya dengan hanya mengenakan handuk mandi yang membalut sebagian tubuhku.

Kulihat dia masih terdiam ditempat ketika aku meninggalkannya tadi, dia memejamkan matanya dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada punggung kursi dimana ia duduk.

"chagia…" ucapku lagi menghampirinya.

"uhm…" sahutnya seraya membuka matanya dan melihat kearahku.

"apa kau benar-benar sudah membawa semua perlengkapanku?"

"nde… wae?"

"dimana kau meletakkan underwere ku? Aku mencarinya didalam koper yang kau bawa tapi tetap tak menemukannya".

"benarkah? Apa kau sudah mencarinya dengan benar?"

"uhm... jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri!"

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju koper yang terletak diatas ranjang. Setalah sekian lama dia membolak balikkan isi koper dan tetap tak menemukan barang itu, akhirnya dia menyerah dengan usahanya.

"Apa aku lupa memasukkannya tadi?" tanyanya.

"ya! kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Apa kau benar-benar tidak membawanya?"

Dia hanya tersenyum innocent dengan harapan aku takkan marah padanya.

"mianhae… sepertinya aku benar-benar melupakan hal penting itu".

"ah… jinjjayo...!" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"tidak bisakah kau memakai yang tadi kau pakai saja? Lalu kita akan membeli yang baru sekalian keluar nanti".

"tidak bisa…! bagaimanapun juga, underwere itu harus selalu diganti paling sedikit 2 kali sehari, atau selama kurang dari 12 jam. Apa kau tidak tau? Jika memakainya sepanjang hari dapat menyebabkan iritasi, dan penyakit yang sangat berbahaya?"

"benarkah? Apakah separah itu? ash... apa yang harus kulakukan jika seperti ini?"

"belikan yang baru untukku sekarang".

"naega? Membeli hal seperti itu?" jawabnya tidak lupa dengan expresi khasnya yang sering dia pakai ketika dia terkejut.

"uhm…" anggukku mengiyakan perkataannya.

Dia hanya bisa memasang muka malas mendengar permintaanku.

"ayolah… apa kau akan membiarkanku terus berpakaian seperti ini sepanjang hari? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan pergi makan malam diluar? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa mengenakannya".

"tidak bisakah kau menyuruhku melakukan hal yang lain saja? Atau… tidak bisakah kau membelinya secara online?"

"Shirheo..."

"aish.. "

"ayolah… jebal… nde…"

"tapi aku ini seorang laki-laki, namja ya, namja…! bagaimana bisa kau memintaku membeli hal semacam itu?"

"ya! Apa kau malu?"

"uhm…" jawabnya seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"wae? Kenapa kau merasa malu? Kau malu terhadap siapa? Bukankah kau sudah punya istri? Kenapa kau masih malu dengan hal seperti itu? Mereka yang melihatmu tentu akan kagum karna kau adalah suami yang sangat perhatian". Ucapku sedikit merayunya.

"ash... tapi... ah... aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan hal yang satu ini chagi, mengertilah!"

"jebal... nde...? apa aku harus membelinya sendiri dengan pakaian seperti ini? Lagi pula, bukankah kau yang mengajakku kemari dan mengatakan jika telah mempersiapkan semuanya? Tapi ternyata tidak." aku terus memohon padanya, berharap dia benar-benar akan menuruti permintaanku.

"aish… arraseo-arraseo…" ucapnya menyetujui permintaanku kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian kulihat mobilnya sudah memasuki halaman vila kami, dia turun sambil membawa tas kecil berwarna pink, tentunya isinya adalah pesananku. Aku menunggunya didepan pintu.

"apa kau sudah datang? Apa kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku dengan senyum polos padanya.

"uhm.. ige.." jawabnya seraya menyodorkan tas itu kepadaku.

"ya! ada apa dengan handuk dikepalamu, kenapa kau masih belum melepasnya juga?" lanjutnya saat aku hendak meninggalkannya untuk kembali menuju ruang ganti.

"ah… sepertinya aku lupa" jawabku seraya meraba handuk yang menggulung dikepalaku.

Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianku, kurasakan rambutku masih sedikit basah, aku mencari hairdryer yang biasa kugunakan saat berada disini namun aku tak juga menemukannya.

"chagia… apa kau tau dimana hairdryer yang biasa aku gunakan? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya".

"benarkah?" tanyanya seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"uhm… aku ingin mengeringkan rambutku"

Dia membantuku mencarinya, dan menemukannya dilaci meja yang berada disebelah ranjang.

"berikan padaku, ucapku seraya hendak meraihnya".

"dwaesseo… biar aku yang mengeringkannya, kemarilah… duduk disini" ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk ranjang yang ia duduki.

Aku pun menghampirinya, kemudian duduk didepannya membelakanginya. Dia mulai mengeringkan rambutku dengan hairdryer yang berada ditangannya.

"chagia…" ucapku.

"uhm…"

"apa kau masih tidak ingin memberitahuku alasanmu menikahiku dulu?"

Kurasakan dia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkannya.

"apa kau benar-benar masih ingin tahu alasannya?"

Ku anggukkan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh, ketika kau datang tiba-tiba dan meminta ayah untuk menikahkanmu denganku, walaupun saat itu ayah berkata ini adalah untuk urusan bisnis." ucapku.

Dia masih terdiam dan belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"apa kau tidak ingin mengatakannya? Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

"bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... aku sedikit canggung untuk menceritakannya".

"canggung? Wae?"

"apa aku terlihat bodoh telah mencintaimu hingga seperti ini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, pikiranku mulai menjalar luas dalam otakku. Aku berpikir mungkin dia menyesal telah menyukai seseorang sepertiku. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang sepertiku bahkan sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang laki-laki sepertinya. Jangankan kasih sayang, belas kasihan saja mungkin aku masih tidak pantas menerimanya, mengingat semua luka yang telah aku beri untuknya, sangat menyakitkan. Aku memang tidak bisa merasakan seperti apa sakitnya, bahkan membayangkannyapun, mungkin aku masih tidak sanggup, bukankah itu terlalu perih untuknya?

"kenapa kau diam?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedari tadi berusaha menerjemahkan maksud pertanyaannya padaku.

Perlahan kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, menatap dalam kelensa matanya sejenak.

"aniya... hanya saja... apa kau menyesal telah menyukaiku? Ini belum terlambat jika kau ingin meninggalkanku, pergilah. Aku tau jika luka yang aku buat untukmu sangat perih, aku takkan pernah menahanmu untuk tetap berada disisiku, jadi kau bisa pergi kapanpun kau mau, kau bisa mening.."

_Grebbb!_

Belum selesai aku mengatakan semuanya, kurasakan tubuh hangatnya memelukku tiba-tiba. Mendekapku begitu erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya untuk waktu yang lama. Aku hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya, membungkam mulutku rapat-rapat, merasakan ketulusannya.

"jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang mustahil, apa kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah aku katakan? Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu hingga kapanpun, bahkan meskipun itu kau yang memintanya, aku takkan pernah pergi darimu, aku akan terus bersamamu, terus disisimu dan tetap menunggumu jika suatu saat kau meninggalkanku lagi".

Tanpa terasa air mataku mulai menetes membasahi pipiku dan jatuh dibahunya saat mendekapku.

"maaf... aku tau kata-kata itu takkan mampu untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Maafkan aku atas semua sakit yang kau terima".

"bisakah kita tidak membahasnya lagi? Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis lagi seperti ini" ucapnya seraya menghapus air mataku.

"kau akan terus melihatnya saat kau terus berkata akan menceritakannya dilain waktu".

Dia terdiam sejenak , mungkin memikirkan perkataanku.

"baiklah... aku akan meceritakannya, bagaimana aku mau menikahimu, dan mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak boleh menangis lagi setelah ini, apa kau mau berjanji?" ucapnya kemudian.

"uhm.." ucapku seraya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"apa kau ingat anak laki-laki yang kau beri sarung tangan dan jaketmu 25 tahun yang lalu? Saat itu sedang musim dingin, dan salju turun dengan sangat derasnya".

"anak laki-laki? Jika itu 25 tahun yang lalu, bukankah saat itu aku masih berumur 10 tahun?"

"uhm... apa kau mengingatnya?" tanyanya padaku, namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menjelaskan bahwa aku melupakan kejadian itu.

*Goyang, Gyonggi Korea Selatan*

*Kyungsoo POV*

Ini adalah ingatanku, ingatan yang terus aku abadikan selama lebih dari 25 tahun yang lalu, tak pernah aku ungkapkan pada siapapun, terekam rapi dibenakku, dan hanya aku utarakan hari ini, kepadanya seseorang yang berada dalam memory itu.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama musim dingin, salju turun dengan sangat lebatnya. Aku duduk disebuah taman bermain seorang diri, menunggu ayahku datang menjemputku, namun selama lebih dari 30 menit aku membiarkan tubuhku seakan membeku, beliau tak juga datang menjemputku. Lalu kulihat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti tepat didapanku, kemudian pemiliknya turun dari dalam mobil itu, disusul dengan seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan seraya mendekap erat tubuh kecilnya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Mereka berjalan menghampiriku, mereka menawariku tumpangan, mereka berkata akan mengantarku pulang agar aku tidak semakin kedinginan berada disini seorang diri. Namun aku menolak tawaran mereka, karna aku takut mereka akan menculikku dan sebagainya. Sekian lama mereka berusaha membujukku, tapi aku tetap saja pada pendirianku. Sebagai seorang anak kecil, aku merasa takut dengan semua cerita-cerita penculikan yang sering aku dengar dari kebanyakan orang dewasa. Akhirnya merekapun menyerah dengan usahanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkanku. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan kembali menghampiriku. Dia memberikan sarung tangan yang dipakainya dan jaket yang membalut tubuh mungilnya kepadaku. Aku bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan, mengapa dia melakukan ini, padahal dia tau, bahwa aku sudah mengenakan jaket dan sarung tangan. Tapi dia tetap memberikan miliknya untukku, dan membiarkan udara dingin menggigilkan tubuh kecilnya.

"ige.. ambillah... kau bisa memakainya agar kau tidak terlalu kedinginan" ucapnya padaku.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah memakainya, kau pulang saja bersama ayahmu".

"tidak apa-apa, pakailah agar kau tidak terlalu kedinginan, udaranya benar-benar sangat dingin, kau akan sakit jika membiarkan tubuhmu hanya dibalut dengan jaket tipis itu, ambilah..." pintanya agar aku menerima pemberiannya.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"didalam mobil ayah ada penghangat udara, jadi aku tidak akan merasa dingin walaupun tak memakainya".

"ah... begitukah?"

"uhm..." ucapnya seraya menganggukkan wajah cantiknya.

"apa aku boleh tau namamu?" tanyaku padanya.

"namaku? Lee..."

"sayang... ayo pulang, eommamu akan sangat khawatir jika kita terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah".

Belum selesai dia menyebut namanya, ayahnya sudah memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil agar dia tidak kedinginan terlalu lama.

Aku tak berani menghentikannya, karna aku tau bahwa dia benar-benar sudah merasa kedinginan. Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru menahan dinginnya udara saat itu. Lalu merekapun berlalu dari hadapanku. Beberapa saat setelah mereka meninggalkanku, aku baru ingat bahwa aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Aku mengejar mobil mereka, namun langkah kaki kecilku tak bisa kulangkahkan lebih cepat lagi karna udara dingin yang menembus kedalam tulang-tulang ditubuhku membuatku sedikit kaku. aku hanya dapat melihat plat nomer polisi dimobil mereka. Aku terus menghafal plat nomer polisi itu, hingga ayahku datang menjemputku. Aku berharap dengan mengingatnya, aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu lagi ketika aku dewasa kelak.

"dengan ini, aku akan menemukanmu" ucapku meyakinkan hatiku bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Namun, setahun kemudian ayah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Inggris. Karna bisnis ayah yang mulai berkembang pesat disana. Kami pun pindah ke Inggris sebelum aku sempat bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayah, karna hanya aku yang beliau miliki didunia ini. Jika saja aku memintanya untuk tidak pergi maka kami akan tetap tinggal. Tapi aku tak ingin melakukannya, karna aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali lagi ketempat ini dan bertemu dengan gadis itu. Aku hanya meninggalkannya untuk sementara, dan aku akan kembali, itu janjiku.

Tanpa aku sadari, gadis kecil itu terus mengisi pikiranku dari waktu kewaktu. Apa aku menyukainya? Entah apa yang terjadi denganku, aku hanya melihatnya sekali, bertemu dengannya sekali, dan berbicara dengannya sekali, dan itu adalah saat dimana umurku seharusnya tidak mengenal apa itu mencintai. Tapi apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku juga tidak tau, aku terus membawa bayangannya hingga umurku menginjak 20 tahun. Bukankah ini sudah 10 tahun dari saat itu? bukankah seharunya aku sudah melupakannya untuk waktu selama itu? tapi itu tidak terjadi denganku, aku terus mengingat wajah mungilnya. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana dia bersikap begitu baik dan sangat manis didepanku. Di Inggrispun, aku tak pernah bisa mengalihkan hatiku pada wanita manapun, hanya gadis itu yang ingin aku miliki, hanya gadis itu yang begitu aku cinta semenjak umurku masih 10 tahun.

Meskipun aku tumbuh dewasa di Inggris, aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan bahasa Korea setiap hari. Karna aku sudah berjanji jika aku akan mencarinya kelak, dan aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Disiaku yang baru menginjak 24 tahun, aku harus menggantikan posisi ayah di perusahaan. Karna mau tidak mau aku harus mengambil alih posisi ayah agar perusahaan bisa tetap berjalan. Yah, beliau telah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu. Beruntung aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku di Inggris yang mengambil jurusan management perusahaan, dan ini sangat membantuku selama menggantikan ayah. Walaupun masih banyak kekurangan, setidaknya aku sudah cukup faham dengan management perusahaan.

Setahun kemudian aku pindah ke Korea, selain untuk menemukan gadis kecil yang aku cari selama ini, aku juga harus mengurus perusahaan ayah yang berada di Korea yang baru-baru ini mengalami beberapa masalah. Saat pertama aku berada disini, semua partner bisnis ayahku terkejut melihatku, mereka semua berkata aku terlalu muda untuk mengurus perusahaan sebesar ini. Selain itu, tidak sedikit dari mereka ingin memperkenalkan aku dengan anak gadisnya, mengundangku untuk jamuan makan malam dan sejenisnya, tapi seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, hatiku tetap untuk satu gadis, aku tak pernah bisa melihat wanita lain selainnya, walaupun aku tidak tau apa dia masih hidup atau sebaliknya. Yah, di Korea aku lebih banyak memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukannya, aku mulai mengerahkan orang-orangku untuk mencari tahu tentangnya, mencari tahu keberadaannya, dan seperti apa dia sekarang. Awalnya semua berkata akan mustahil menemukan siapa pemilik plat nomer yang mobilnya sudah berusia lebih dari 15 tahun itu, tapi aku tetap bersih keras meminta mereka untuk menemukannya. Tidak lupa dengan sahabatku Chanyeol, aku memintanya untuk membantuku mencarinya.

Yah, Chanyeol adalah seorang detektive lulusan Harvard University. Dia satu-satunya sahabatku selama di Inggris yang sama-sama berasal dari Korea, karna di kampus kami adalah siswa yang memiliki kewarganegaraan yang sama walaupun berbeda jurusan. Dulu dia segera kembali ke Korea setelah pengumuman kelulusan kami ditetapkan. Tapi tidak denganku, aku masih harus menangani perusahaan ayah yang berada di Inggris, memastikan bahwa sudah benar-benar stabil dan tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal ke Korea kelak.

Semua hal yang aku rencanakan sejak umurku 10 tahun menjadi kenyataan. Aku berhasil menemukan gadis itu. Aku bersyukur dan sangat bersyukur bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah menjual dan mengganti mobilnya selama itu. Berkat beliau, aku bisa menemukan cinta pertamaku, Lee Ji Eun. Tapi sayang, saat aku sudah kembali lagi ke Korea, aku mengetahuinya sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Aku merasa rapuh waktu itu, aku terlalu lama untuk kembali kesini, sekarang dia sudah bersama orang lain. Namun bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus berusaha mengikhlaskannya, aku berharap dia bisa bahagia bersama dengan laki-laki pilihannya. Meski begitu, aku tetap membantu bisnis Tn. Lee semata-mata sebagai ucapan trimakasihku untuk putrinya.

Hari itu Tn. Lee mengundangku untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan putrinya. Aku memang menerima undangannya, tapi aku tak berniat untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu. karna aku mungkin takkan bisa tetap kuat melihatnya berada di atas altar bersama pria lain. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris tepat ketika upacara pernikahannya diselenggarakan.

Beberapa menit sebelum pesawatku lepas landas, aku menerima Telp dari Sekretarisku bahwa sudah terjadi penggelapan dana di perusahaan Tn. Lee, dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut hal itu dilakukan oleh calon menantunya sendiri. Seketika aku membatalkan penerbanganku dan bergegas menuju rumah Tn. Lee.

Mungkin aku sangat egois, tapi jujur saja aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, entah itu karna kesempatanku untuk memiliki Ji-Eun terbuka lagi, atau karna aku senang pria itu menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi, dan Ji-Eun tidak akan meraskan sakit yang terlalu perih.

Setibanya aku dirumah Tn. Lee aku langsung menuju ruang kerjanya. Saat itu semua orang tidak sedang berada dirumah, hanya Tn. Lee dan supir pribadinya. Semua penghuni rumah itu sedang berada di gedung pelaksanaan upacara pernikahan itu. Tn. Lee tidak berani memberitahu anggota keluarganya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi, karna beliau tidak ingin melihat putrinya hancur. Disaat itulah kuberanikan diri untuk memintanya menikahkanku dengan putrinya untuk sebuah alasan yang mungkin sangat tidak masuk akal. Yah, alasan yang terlihat sangat konyol ketika aku berkata 'agar beliau, Ji-Eun juga seluruh keluarganya tidak malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dan tamu undangan yang sudah mulai memenuhi gedung'. Seseorang yang mendengarnya mungkin akan berkata aku sudah tidak waras atau sejenisnya. Siapa aku? berkata bahwa tidak ingin membuat mereka malu. Aku baru beberapa bulan mengenal mereka. Bukankah ini benar-benar tindakan gegabah? Tapi tidak menurutku. Karna tujuanku datang ke Negeri ini adalah untuk gadis itu, gadis yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh kekasihnya tepat dihari pernikahannya. Bukankah nasibnya benar-benar sangat buruk? Bukankah dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan?. Tapi aku melakukan ini bukan karna rasa ibaku melihat keadaannya. Ini murni, karna rasa cintaku yang begitu dalam untuknya.

Awalnya semua orang bertanya, mengapa bukan tunangannya, tetapi aku yang berada diatas altar bersama Ji-Eun. Namun aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tetap tenang menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan mereka dan berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan alhasil, mereka semua mereda dengan sendirinya.

Upacara pernikahan itu kembali dilanjutkan dan disinilah janji itu terucap. Janji untuk mencintai hingga ajal memisahkan. Itu bukan hanya sekedar janji yang bisa diucapkan begitu saja, karna dihadapanku sekarang ada Tuhan yang menyaksikannya. Ada Tuhan yang mencatat setiap kata yang aku keluarkan. Dan aku telah memperkuat hatiku untuk tidak mengingkari janji itu apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan menjaga seseorang yang berada dihadapanku sekarang seumur hidupku.

Selama lebih dari 2 tahun aku menjalani pernikahan yang tidak semestinya, namun aku tetap bersabar dan terus yakin, jika kelak dia akan bisa menerimaku dan mencintaiku. Sekali lagi keyakinanku berbuah manis, dia membalas cintaku, dia membalas perasaanku. penantianku selama bertahun-tahun sudah terjawab.

Namun, dimasa-masa itu ujian terus saja menimpa rumah tanggaku, mulai dari kehilangan bayiku, hingga istriku yang hendak meninggalkanku. Namun aku sangat bersyukur dengan setiap keyakinan yang aku miliki, ketika dia memintaku untuk meninggalkannya, keyakinanku terus berkata untuk tetap tinggal disisinya karna suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan kembali lagi padaku, dan untuk kesekian kalinya keyakinanku membuktikan kebenarannya.

Sekarang, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia. Meskipun aku tidak dianugerahi seorang buah hati, aku tetap bahagia karna Tuhan sudah memberi anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Istriku, Lee Ji-Eun.

*Kyungsoo POV end*

"apa boleh jika aku menangis sekarang? Aku berjanji ini takkan lama" ucapku saat dia baru saja menyelesaikan semua ceritanya.

"wae? Untuk alasan apa?"

"entahlah... mataku benar-benar sudah sangat perih jika menahannya lebih lama".

"kemarilah" ucapnya memintaku untuk lebih mendekat.

Dia menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya, memelukku dengan begitu erat dan penuh cinta. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan seberapa besar dan tulus ia mencintaiku selama ini.

"apa ceritaku terlihat begitu memprihatinkan hingga kau ingin menangis lagi?" tanyanya.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku, dan tetap menangis dipelukannya.

"apa kau terharu dengan semua cerita ini?"

Ku gelengkan kepalaku lagi.

"lalu? Apa yang membuatmu menangis menangis seperti ini?" dia mendekapku semakin erat namun aku masih tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

1 jam

"hei! berhentilah... kau berjanji hanya sebentar, tapi ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam. Bukankah kita akan keluar makan malam sebentar lagi?"

Ku angkat kepalaku menatapnya dalam, "bisakah kita menundanya? Jangan hari ini, lain kali saja"

"wae?" tanyanya seraya menghapus air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"apa kau tidak memperhatikan kantung mataku? Aku tidak ingin seseorang berpikir bahwa kau telah memukulku hingga wajahku menjadi bengkak seperti ini".

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"baiklah... kita akan menundanya hari ini, tapi berhentilah... aku sangat tidak bisa melihatmu terus mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini" ucapnya kemudian mengecup bibirku singkat.

Aku membalasnya, dan dia kembali menciumku lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama, hingga kami lupa bahwa kami belum makan apapun sejak kami tiba disini tadi sore.

"tidak, apa yang akan kita makan sekarang? Bukankah sama sekali tidak ada bahan mentahan dikulkas? Aku sengaja tidak membelinya tadi karna kita akan pergi makan malam diluar" ucapnya sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"apa benar-benar tidak ada?"

"uhm..." jawabnya menganggukkan kepala.

"dan aku mulai merasa lapar!"

"aku tau!" ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit aneh seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu. Yah, memang aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa tau jika aku lapar, perutku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun.

"kau akan selalu merasa lapar setiap kali selesai menangis, dan aku sudah menghafalnya".

"tunggulah disini, aku akan membeli beberapa makanan jadi diluar, nde?" lanjutnya.

"apa aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu?"

"tunggu saja disini, aku takkan lama"

"tapi aku ingin ikut bersamamu"

"tunggu saja, bukankah kau berkata malu jika orang-orang melihat keadaan wajahmu seperti ini?"

"tapi aku sedikit takut tinggal sendiri di vila ini".

"bukankah tadi sore baik-baik saja?"

"tapi ini sudah malam chagi, suasananya berbeda".

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya padaku?"

"uhm... baiklah... aku akan menunggu disini, kau benar-benar takkan lama bukan?"

"aku janji" ucapnya seraya mencium keningku kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas laci meja dan melangkahkan kakinya menggapai gagang pintu kemudian keluar.

"jangan lupa mengunci pintunya lagi, bawalah kuncinya bersamamu, aku takkan pergi kemanapun" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

"arraseo" sahutnya membalas teriakanku.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

*Kyungsoo POV*

'Kenapa begitu banyak kedai makanan yang tutup?' gumamku yang masih terus melihat sekeliling jalan untuk mencari kedai makanan yang masih buka.

Sudah setengah jam aku berjalan, tapi masih tidak menemukannya juga, 'apa aku harus kembali?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

'Tidak! Ji-eun berkata dia sedang lapar, apa yang akan kami makan jika aku kembali tanpa membawa makanan'. Gumamku lagi seraya tetap melajukan mobilku.

'Ah... akhirnya' ucapku saat melihat sederet kedai kecil yang terbuka dengan berbagai jenis makanan jadi disana.

Segerombolan orang sudah memenuhi beberapa kedai namun ada kedai yang kulihat sedikit sepi dari pembeli, aku pun memarkirkan mobilku tepat didepan kedai yang aku lihat tadi. Aku memesan beberapa makanan kesukaan Ji-Eun. Tteokbokki, Twigim, Tokkebi hot dog, dan odeng. Aku tau jika dia habis menangis dia akan makan dengan sangat banyak.

'Ah... kenapa ahjumma ini lama sekali? Apa aku harus mencari tempat lain? Tapi tidak enak aku sudah terlanjur memesannya disini. Bagaimana jika Ji-Eun menungguku sangat lama? apa dia akan marah nanti? Aku benar-benar sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tapi jika aku berpindah ketempat lain aku takut mereka juga akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan pesananku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin membuat Ji-Eun benar-benar menunggu sangat lama. Aku juga sudah berjanji padanya, akan segera kembali'. Ucapku dalam hati.

"bibi, dapatkah anda sedikit cepat? Seseorang menungguku, dan ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam aku menunggu disini".

"Maaf tuan saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya biasanya tidak selama ini, tapi tangan saya tidak bisa saya gerakkan begitu cepat karna kemarin saya habis terjatuh dikamar mandi. Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannnya, sebentar lagi pesanan anda akan selesai, mohon sedikit bersabar". Ucapnya padaku.

Sejenak kuperhatikan tangannya, dan dia benar. Tangannya terus saja bergetar ketika menyiapkan pesananku.

"Ah... Gwaenchana, aku akan menunggunya. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak akan lama?" tanyaku.

"Iya tuan, hanya tinggal mengemasnya saja".

"Ah, baiklah..."

Beberapa saat kemudian semua pesananku sudah selesai disiapkannya. Dia menenteng 2 tas plastik yang kemudian dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku memberikan 2 lembar 100.000 won kepadanya.

"Tuan, ini terlalu banyak, apa anda tidak salah? Harga pesanan anda tidak sampai 100.000 won" ucapnya padaku saat aku hendak meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, anda bisa menyimpan sisanya, lain kali anda harus mengajak putri anda untuk membantu anda disini ketika anda sedang kurang sehat, agar anda tidak mengecewakan pelanggan yang lain" ucapku padanya.

"Ah, bagaimana tuan tau jika saya memiliki anak perempuan?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut padaku.

"Bukankah foto itu dia?" ucapku seraya menunjuk kearah pajangan foto dari kedai kecil itu.

"Ah, nde..."

"Baiklah... aku harus pergi bibi, istriku pasti sudah lelah menungguku sangat lama".

"Ah, nde... hati-hati dijalan tuan".

"uhm..." ucapku kemudian meninggalkan kedai itu dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobilku lalu melajukannya.

Aku sudah tiba didepan vila, aku bergegas turun dari dalam mobilku, membawa makanan yang aku beli dan berjalan memasuki vilaku. Namun aku merasa ada yang aneh. Semua terlihat tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Ini sedikit berantakan. Pintu vila terbuka lebar.

"Bukankah aku sudah menutupnya tadi? Dan kuncinya, aku membawanya, dan masih ada disini" kuraba saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan kunci pintu vila.

"Apa Ji-Eun keluar rumah? Tapi dia berkata takkan keluar rumah karna malu dengan kantung mata di wajahnya, dan itu juga tidak mungkin, karna kuncinya masih berada padaku. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa pintu itu terbuka jika kuncinya masih bersamaku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mempercepat langkahku memasuki villa, dan terhenti saat melihat darah tercecer cukup banyak disekitar ruang tengah hingga menuju kamar Ji-Eun. Tanpa sadar 2 tas plastik yang aku bawa terjatuh seketika. 'Apa yang terjadi?' hanya kalimat itu yang terus melintas diotakku. Aku berlari memasuki kamar dimana aku meninggalkan Ji-Eun tadi. 'ya Tuhan... ini apa lagi?'. Tubuhku benar-benar bergetar hebat seakan tidak sanggup untuk kulangkahkan kakiku lagi.

"Ji… Ji-Eun-ah… eo… eodiga? Neo… neo eodiyo?" panggilku padanya dengan suaraku yang masih bergetar hebat dan terlihat sangat gagap.

"Ji-Eun-ah... eodiga? Apa kau mendengarku? Jawablah pertanyaanku, jangan membuatku takut seperti ini". Aku terus saja memanggilnya berharap dia akan menjawab panggilanku.

Aku sudah tiba didapan kamarnya, dengan pintu kamar yang hanya menyisakan celah kecil untukku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Dan 'kosong!' tak kulihat siapapun disana. Aku semakin memperlebar celah pintu itu dengan tanganku yang masih bergetar dahsyat. Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalamnya, dengan harapan dan keyakinan bahwa dia sedang bersembunyi didalam. Memeriksa kesetiap sudut kamar itu, tapi benar-benar 'nothing' tidak ada siapapun didalam sini. Untuk pertama kalinya, keyakinanku mengecewakan. Kemana istriku pergi? Kemana dia? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa kami baru saja dirampok? Aku sudah mengatakan, aku akan memberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan, tapi jangan membawa seseorang yang sangat aku cinta seperti ini.

"Kemana dia?" Aku mulai meneteskan air mata dengan pikiran yang tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang. Aku sudah mencari keseluruh sudut villa, tapi tetap tidak ada. Aku tidak menemukannya.

"Dia pergi kemana? Apa yang terjadi? Darah ini, apa ini darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya? Apa seseorang menyakitinya? Kemana dia? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ya Tuhan... jika saja aku tidak meninggalkannya terlalu lama, semua ini takkan pernah terjadi. Jika saja aku membiarkannya untuk ikut bersamaku dan menungguku didalam mobil, ini takkan pernah terjadi. Kemana istriku pergi? Kemana dia?". Hanya kata-kata "kemana?" yang terus terlontar dari mulutku, dan itu sama sekali tak membantu apapun.

Aku segera menghubungi polisi setempat, meminta mereka membantuku mencarinya. Aku berharap ada CCTV yang terletak disekitar sini. Aku benar-benar mengharapkannya. Setidaknya aku bisa tau apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian tim dari kepolisian datang berhamburan memenuhi vilaku, mulai memeriksa kesetiap sudut vila, mencari petunjuk tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, mengambil sempel darah yang tercecer untuk mencocokkannya dengan DNA keluarga istriku.

Mereka juga mengatakan jika benar ada CCTV disekitar sini. Mereka pun langsung bergegas untuk menuju kantor terdekat untuk melihat hasil rekaman CCTV itu, namun sekali lagi 'NIHIL!' kabel penghubung kearus listrik sengaja dipotong dan CCTV itu tidak merekam apapun. 'Ini terencana' pikirku sesaat kemudian. 'Siapa yang melakukannya? Bukankah kami tidak pernah punya musuh sebelumnya? Ini sungguh membuatku gila. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya?'

'Mianhae chagia... jika saja aku tidak melarangmu untuk ikut denganku tadi, jika saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. jika saja aku menjadi laki-laki yang sedikit tidak sabaran, tentu aku tidak akan menunggu ahjumma itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Maafkan aku' rintihku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kehilangannya.

Aku terus mencarinya malam itu, menyusuri jalan-jalan disekitar vila dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin saja menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Aku juga telah meminta Chanyeol untuk datang kesini dan membantuku menemukannya.

===keesokan harinya===

Ini sudah pagi sementara polisi masih belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul disini, tanpa terkecuali ibu mertua dan kakak iparku. Ibu mertuaku terus saja menangis, dan ini semakin membuatku hampir gila. Donghae hyung sudah menghubungi beberapa teman dekat Ji-Eun, menanyakan keberadaannya, namun masih belum mendapat kabar sedikitpun. Hyung juga sudah meminta seseorang membantunya untuk mencari Ji-Eun ditampat-tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi, tapi tetap sama, sampai sekarang kami belum mendapat kabar baik sedikitpun.

Baru saja aku hendak menghubungi seseorang, tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering, ada panggilan masuk.

"Nuguseo?"

"..."

"Benar ini saya sendiri, ini dari mana?"

"..."

"Rumah sakit?"

"..."

"Sampel darah yang digunakan untuk pencocokan? Apa ada masalah?"

"..."

"Tidak, itu bukan sampel darah ibunya, tapi sampel darah dari kakak kandungnya. Kami tidak mungkin mengambil sample darah dari ibunya sementara keadaan beliau masih sangat terpukul dengan kabar ini. Apa sudah keluar? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"..."

Deg!

"90% cocok?"

"..."

"Baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya"

Kabar buruk ini semakin membuatku terpukul dengan mengetahui bahwa itu benar-benar darah yang keluar dari tubuh istriku. 'Ya Tuhan... bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apa lukanya parah? Bagaimana ia akan menahan rasa sakitnya?' gumamku sangat pelan.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tiba-tiba saja suara Yeol menyadarkanku.

"DNAnya cocok" balasku.

"berapa tingkat kecocokannya?"

"90%"

"90%? Bukankah seharusnya melebihi angka itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya itu yang rumah sakit beritahukan padaku, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit aneh. Biasanya tingkat kecocokan untuk saudara kandung melebihi itu".

"Mungkin ada faktor lain yang menyebabkan tidak begitu persis, mungkin DNA Ji-Eun lebih cenderung mengambil dari ayah atau ibu, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Donghae hyung"

"Aku rasa juga begitu"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja sementara istriku terluka diluar sana, tanpa aku tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang".

"Tenanglah... aku masih mengusahakannya, tunggu saja kabar selanjutnya dari pihak kepolisian dan hasil penyelidikanku".

"Geure"

Chanyeol meninggalkanku pagi itu untuk kembali kekantornya dengan semua bukti yang telah ia kumpulkan. Dia akan segera melakukan penyelidikan dengan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya. Sementara aku dan Donghae hyung masih berusaha mencarinya disekitar sini sebelum kami yakin benar-benar tidak ada dan akan kembali ke Seoul.

====Flashback====

*Ji-Eun POV*

_Ceklek_

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kyungsoo.

'Apa dia sudah kembali? Kenapa begitu cepat? Apa dia meninggalkan sesuatu hingga kembali lagi?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku pun bergegas turun dari atas ranjangku untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Aku berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemuinya dan bertanya mengapa ia begitu cepat kembali. Aku hendak menutup pintu kamarku yang hanya tinggal menariknya sedikit, namun kubatalkan ketika mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari lantai bawah. Lalu kulanjutkan langkahku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun aku tidak melihat siapapun disana, hanya pintu villa yang terlihat terbuka dari balkon lantai atas. Akupun berjalan turun kelantai bawah, untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya dia datang diam-diam seperti ini. Aku terus berjalan menuruni tangga dan sampai dilantai bawah, namun masih tidak menemukan siapapun disini.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah kembali? Kenapa begitu cepat? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu? Atau... apa kau tidak menemukan ada rumah makan yang terbuka?" tanyaku tanpa melihat seorangpun disini.

Namun tak kudengar suaranya menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku terus berjalan mendekati pintu vila dan masih meneriakkan suaraku.

"Kyungsoo-ya... eodiga? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku dan hanya diam saja? Apa kau sedang ingin bercanda? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya sekarang, kau dimana?" tanyaku lagi .

Dan masih tetap sama, aku tak melihat siapapun disini. 'Apa Kyungsoo tidak menguncinya tadi? Dan angin yang membuat pintu ini terbuka?' pikirku, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu dan menutupnya. Aku berjalan kembali keruang tengah untuk memastikan bahwa benar-benar tidak ada siapapun disini. Namun saat aku hendak membalikkan badanku, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat bayangan seseorang mengenakan topi terpantul jelas dilayar hitam TV ruang tengah.

Deg!

'_Luhan'_

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

'Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Sedang apa dia? Bagaimana dia tahu tentang villa ini?' fikirku dalam hati.

Aku masih tak membalikkan badanku, namun aku berusaha setenang mungkin dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau begitu mencintaiku hingga kau mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi? Luhan!" ucapku padanya.

"Ah, kau tetap saja sangat pintar sayang... bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau ini aku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Jauhkan kata-kata kotormu itu, aku tidak sudi mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, hanya Kyungsoo yang pantas mengatakannya".

"Tch... laki-laki bodoh itu"

"Tutup mulutmu, bahkan dia 1000 kali, tidak bahkan berjuta-juta kali lebih baik darimu brengsek!"

"Brengsek? Kau menyebutku 'brengsek'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau lupa bagaimana kau begitu mencintaiku dulu? Bahkan kau mengabaikan laki-laki bodoh itu selama dua tahun pernikahanmu karna kau masih begitu mencintaiku dan tak bisa melupakanku. Dan kau... masih kembali padaku dan mencintaiku lagi hanya dengan mendengar cerita palsuku, apa kau lupa itu? Hingga kau menyebutku seperti itu?"

Deg!

Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya langsung dengan pikiran yang masih bertanya-tanya, 'Bagaimana dia tahu jika awal pernikahanku seperti itu? dari mana dia tahu? Bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang tau tentang itu kecuali aku dan Kyungsoo termasuk eomma, oppa atau sahabat baikku sekalipun, karna aku selalu bersikap sebagai sepasang suami istri yang wajar dihadapan mereka. Apa dia memata-mataiku selama ini? Apa tujuannya sebenarnya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Apa kau sedang berfikir bagaimana aku tahu tentang semua kisah dramatismu? Apa kau ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dariku?"

"Kebohongan apalagi yang akan kau katakan dengan mulut busukmu itu?"

"Tch... ini bukan kebohongan sayang, tapi ini adalah sebuah kebenaran, kebenaran tentang semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu".

'Dalam hidupku? Apa maksudnya? Apalagi yang akan dia lakukan kali ini?'

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu, aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama untuk membuat perhitungan denganmu".

"Kau menungguku? Kebetulan sekali, aku berniat untuk mengajakmu kesuatu tempat".

"Apa yang kau katakan? aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa suamiku"

"tentu saja, aku akan membawamu terlebih dahulu kemudian memanggilnya untuk menyusulmu. Bukankah ini akan menjadi cerita seperti pada film-film action? Aku menculikmu, dan dia menyelamatkanmu. Bukankah ini akan menjadi kisah yang benar-benar menarik? Lalu kalian berdua akan mati bersama ditanganku".

Tubuhku mulai bergetar setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Apa yang dia maksud? Apa maksud perkataannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku dan Kyungsoo kali ini? Oh Tuhan... dimana Kyungsoo? Dimana suamiku? Aku sangat takut. Aku merasa Luhan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, sorot matanya begitu menyeramkan, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Berhenti disana brengsek! bahkan semillpun aku tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat denganmu"

"Jangan seperti itu sayang, bukankah kau berkata ingin melakukannya bersamaku? Bukankah kita selalu gagal melakukannya karna laki-laki bodoh itu selalu mengganggu kita? Aku bisa memberimu keturunan, jauh lebih baik darinya".

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan mencoba sekali-kali menyentuhku, atau aku akan membunuhmu".

"membunuhku? Lakukan saja jika kau mampu!"

*Author POV*

Luhan berjalan semakin mendekati Ji-Eun, sementara Ji-Eun terus berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya menatap layar televisi yang berada dibelakangnya. Ji-Eun tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi sementara Luhan semakin mendekat kepadanya. Tanpa disengaja, tangan Ji-Eun menyentuh vas bunga yang berada disebelah TV. Dan sesegera mungkin memukulkannya tepat dikepala Luhan saat Luhan hendak menyentuhnya.

_Pyar..._

Vas bunga itu pecah mengenai kepala Luhan.

"Brengsek! apa kau sedang mencoba melawanku hah?" umpat Luhan ketika darah segar mulai mengalir dari kepalanya.

Sementara Ji-Eun berlari untuk bersembunyi di kamarnya. Ya Tuhan... Lee Ji-Eun! Kenapa kau malah berlari kekamarmu? Apa kau fikir dengan mengunci diri didalam kamar Luhan tidak bisa menangkapmu? Apa kau lupa jika Luhan bisa membuka pintu vila yang tadi sudah dikunci oleh suamimu? Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Ji-Eun!.

Luhan kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Ji-Eun tanpa memperdulikan darah yang terus menetes dari kepalanya, dan berhasil meraih rambut panjang Ji-Eun ketika Ji-Eun sudah mencapai lantai atas. Luhan segera menarik keras rambut panjang Ji-Eun hingga membuat Ji-Eun jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"Sakit Luhan! Lepaskan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau masih belum puas membuat hidupku berantakan hah?"

"Berantakan? Semua itu masih permulaan sayang! Apa kau ingin tau bagaimana hidup yang berantakan dengan sebenarnya? Tenang saja aku akan menunjukkannya padamu setelah ini!"

"Kau berengsek Luhan! Lepaskan!"

Rintih Ji-Eun ketika Luhan terus menjambak rambut panjangnya, tanpa melepasnya sedikitpun.

"Jika kau tidak ingin merasa sakit, sebaiknya kau menurut padaku dan ikut denganku. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Luhan tepat disamping telinga Ji-Eun.

"Tidak akan! sampai matipun aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, brengsek! Lepaskan!"

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah siap mati? Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu bertemu dengan ayahmu dineraka!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Luhan? Lepaskan!" Ji-Eun terus berteriak meminta Luhan untuk melepaskannya, sementara dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan dari kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian Ji-Eun melihat pisau kecil yang terselip dibadan Luhan dan sesegera mungkin menyambarnya, lalu menggoreskannya ketangan Luhan hingga Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya. Ji-Eun pun segera berlari menuruni anak tangga vilanya sementara Luhan masih sibuk memegangi tangannya yang terluka. Bagus Ji-Eun! seharusnya kau melakukannya dari tadi, kau akan lebih aman jika berlari keluar rumah. Larilah! Percepat langkahmu! Jangan biarkan Luhan menangkapmu lagi! Dan mintalah bantuan!.

Namun sayang, ketika Ji-Eun baru akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menggapai gagang pintu, Luhan kembali mendapatkannya. Luhan menyeretnya dengan keras dan menghempaskannya hingga kepala Ji-Eun terbentur mengenai tembok yang membuat Ji-Eun tidak sadarkan diri saat itu juga.

'Ah... ini cukup melelahkan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jangan banyak melawan dan hanya menurutiku maka kau takkan terluka seperti ini' ucap Luhan seraya mengangkat tubuh lemah Ji-Eun berjalan keluar villa kemudian memasukkan Ji-Eun kedalam mobilnya yang berada diujung jalan dan membawa Ji-Eun bersamanya. Dia lalu meninggalkan villa itu tepat beberapa menit sebelum Kyungsoo datang.

====Flashback end====

*3 hari kemudian*

*Kyungsoo POV*

"Apa masih belum ada kabar tentangnya?" tanyaku menghampiri Yeol dikantornya pagi itu.

Canyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia belum mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan Yeol? Aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ini sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ucapku sangat putus asa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengingat hal apa saja yang kau temui malam itu? mungkin jika kau berusaha mengingatnya satu persatu dan mulai menyebutkannya padaku, akan ada sedikit petunjuk yang bisa kita dapatkan".

Aku terdiam dan mulai memejamkan mataku, mengingat setiap deret kejadian malam itu.

"Mobil"

"Mobil?"

"Uhm... mobil itu terparkir sedikit jauh didepan vila begitu lama, semenjak aku keluar untuk membeli keperluan istriku hingga aku meninggalkannya lagi untuk membeli makan, mobil itu tetap tak berkutik sedikitpun"

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm... ah... kenapa aku tidak merasa aneh sedikitpun malam itu? kenapa aku terus saja berjalan meninggalkan rumah tanpa perasaan khawatir sedikitpun, aku benar-benar sangat bodoh".

"Apa kau tau nomer polisinya?"

"Seharusnya aku tau, tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya Yeol".

"Bukankah pada mobilmu terdapat CCTV seharusnya itu berfungsi bukan?"

"Kau benar".

Aku segera bergegas menuju mobilku yang terparkir didepan kantor Yeol kemudian mengambil memori card dari CCTV yang terpasang di setiap sudut mobilku.

Kami pun melihatnya, melihat isi rekaman CCTV itu, dan segera mengetahui plat nomer polisi yang terpasang disana. Dengan sigap Yeol mulai menelphone rekannya yang bergabung dengan tim kepolisian, bertanya siapa pemilik dari plat nomer itu. Aku sempat bernafas lega karna aku akan segera menemukan istriku, namun ternyata masih mengecewakan. Plat nomer itu palsu, tidak ada nama seorangpun yang terdaftar atasnya. Hanya plat kosong yang sengaja dibuat untuk mengganti plat nomer yang asli agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan dihadapan orang-orang. Chanyeol kembali melihat rekaman CCTV dari mobilku, melihatnya lebih teliti dan berusaha menemukan apapun yang dapat membantu kami menemukan Ji-Eun.

Namun tetap saja, tak ada yang kami dapat lagi dari sana. Hanya rekaman yang tidak berguna. Tidak membantu apapun untuk menemukan keberadaan istriku.

"Pulanglah dan istirahat! Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak melihatmu merebahkan diri sedikitpun!" ucap Yeol kepadaku.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau menyuruhku tidur sementara aku tidak tahu apapun tentang keadaan istriku? Tidak! Aku akan terus berjaga dan berusaha menemukannya!"

"Hei! Apa kau pikir tubuhmu itu mesin? Apa kau pikir tubuhmu tidak bisa lelah dan sakit? Ingatlah, kau baru beberapa bulan terbangun dari koma, jangan membuatku memarahimu dan menurutlah padaku! Aku akan berusaha dengan semua kemampuanku untuk menemukan Ji-Eun, dan aku akan langsung memberitahumu jika ada perkembangan terbaru entah itu dari anak buahku atau pihak kepolisian. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya, aku sangat berat untuk melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja dan tidur sementara keadaan istriku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan diluar sana. Tapi jika Yeol sudah menyuruhku dan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia adalah sahabatku yang sudah seperti keluarga untukku, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari semua orang yang sudah meninggalkanku. Baikhlah Yeol, mungkin kali ini kau benar. Aku harus pulang. Aku harus tetap sehat untuk menemukan Ji-Eun.

"Arraseo! Kau benar-benar harus berjanji padaku untuk mengabariku, kau mengerti?"

"Uhm..." ucap Yeol seraya menepuk pundakku.

Aku sudah memasuki halaman rumahku, kuparkirkan mobilku disembarang tempat, dan bergegas memasuki rumahku. Aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang kamar kami. Aku merindukannya. Baru beberapa hari aku melihatnya tertidur disini bersamaku, melihatnya dipagi hari, memeluknya dimalam hari, menggendongnya kesini saat dia tertidur disofa ruang tengah, menggodanya, bercanda dengannya dan menciuminya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, jauh lebih merindukannya ketika dia meninggalkanku selama setahun dulu.

'Sayang, kau dimana? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu' air mataku mulai mengalir mengingatnya.

===== Ditempat lain dimana Luhan dan Ji-Eun berada=====

*Author POV*

"Apa kau masih tidak mau makan?" ucap Luhan seraya memegang keras dagu Ji-Eun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Ji-Eun hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin segera mati? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihat laki-laki bodoh itu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Ji-Eun masih terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Baiklah... itu terserah denganmu" Luhan meninggalkan Ji-Eun dan kembali mengunci pintu ruangan itu.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

'Kyungsoo ya... eodiga... Aku takut...' lirik Ji-Eun ketika suara langkah kaki Luhan sudah tak didengarnya lagi.

'Eodiga? Apa kau masih belum menemukan keberadaanku? Apa kau masih terus mencariku? Kyungsoo ya... laki-laki itu benar-benar sudah gila. Selama ini dia terus memata-matai kita. Bahkan hanya untuk itu, dia memasang CCTV dirumah kita tanpa kita tahu. Dia merencanakan semua hal yang terjadi dengan rumah tangga kita. Kyungsoo ya.. jika saja kau tau bahwa tempat ini sangat dekat dengan rumah kita, tempat dimana kau bisa menemukanku, aku yakin kau pasti sudah menjemputku disini, dan melepaskanku dari genggaman laki-laki gila itu. Tapi Luhan cukup licik dan cerdik untuk merencanakan semua ini'.

Biarpun hanya perlu berjalan beberapa ratus meter dari rumah Kyungsoo ketempat Ji-Eun disekap, namun tak ada seorangpun yang mengira jika toko bunga itu adalah tempat dimana Ji-Eun berada. Toko bunga yang di design dengan sangat anggun dan indah, namun menyimpan banyak misteri dan teka-teki didalamnya. Seperti layaknya manusia, sempurna diluar tapi tidak demikian dengan didalam.

Dinding ruangannya dilengkapi dengan pengedap suara dan penyadap sinyal. Serta semua sudut yang dilengkapi dengan CCTV. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, dari sini Luhan dapat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam rumah Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya dibeberapa titik seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan halaman rumah. Mengetahui semua tentang mereka, Kyungsoo dan Ji-Eun. Selalu datang disaat keluarga mereka baru akan harmonis, dan mengacaukannya kembali.

Luhan! sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Mengawasi mereka selama itu. mengganggu rumah tangga mereka tanpa henti. Manusia seperti apa kau Luhan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup tanpa hati seperti itu? kau benar-benar brengsek!.

===== Esoknya =====

Kyungsoo kembali kekantor Chanyeol untuk menanyakan perkembangan tentang Ji-Eun. Namun beberapa langkah dia memasuki pintu lobi kantor, handphonenya berdering.

'Privet?' ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat layar panggilan di handphonenya.

"Nuguseo?"

"Apa kabar Kyungsoo ya? Apa kau merindukan istrimu?" ucap seseorang yang menelphone nya yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukannya. Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? Katakanlah, aku akan memberi semuanya".

"Istrimu"

"apa?"

"Aku menginginkan istrimu, aku ingin memilikinya seperti dulu, dapatkah kau melepaskannya untukku?"

_Deg!_

'Luhan!' batin Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan! Bahkan hingga aku mati, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya untuk orang sepertimu".

"Wo wo wow... kalian memang benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi! Mengatakan kematian seperti kalian sudah siap untuk mati".

"Jangan bertele-tele, apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan!"

"Aku hanya menginginkan Istrimu! Aku menginginkan Ji-Eun! Lepaskan dia untukku!"

"Apa kau tuli? Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya untukmu, untuk seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya disaat yang benar-benar membahagiakan untuknya, untuk seseorang yang sudah melukainya hanya karna ambisinya, aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya untuk orang sepertimu. Dan! Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, jika kau berani melukainya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat tajam.

"Kau tenang saja, aku takkan melukainya, kau tak perlu khawatir! Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Karna dia tidak menurut, kepalanya sedikit lecet, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengobatinya, aku bahkan memberinya makan agar dia tidak mati, bukankah aku sudah begitu perhatian dan baik padanya? Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku menginginkannya, tentu aku akan menjaganya".

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu dan katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang juga! Menjaganya? Apa dengan melukainya itu yang kau sebut menjaga, brengsek? Kau bahkan membuatnya terluka hingga darahnya keluar dari tubuhnya, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk memberikannya untukmu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Menyerahkannya kepada laki-laki psikopat sepertimu sama seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan ".

"Tch... darah? Ah... maksudmu darah di villa itu? Itu hanya kesalahan kecil, jika saja dia menurut kepadaku tentu itu takkan terjadi. Tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir".

"Kau memang brengsek Luhan, setelah membuatnya terluka cukup parah kau masih mengatakan dia baik-baik saja? Kau brengsek! katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan, aku memberinya".

"Okay, itu yang kau inginkan? Baiklah... aku rasa kita perlu bertemu untuk membicarakannya langsung, eotte?"

"Itu ide bagus, sebutkan dimana tempatnya"

"Jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa, kita lakukan semuanya dengan santai dan bertahap, okay? Umh... kita tidak sedang bermain film, kau tentu takkan meminta polisi untuk mengikutimu bukan? Hanya ada aku dan kamu. Lalu kita akan membuat penawaran. Kau setuju?"

"Tentu, aku takkan melakukannya. Katakan dimana tempatnya!"

"Sabarlah dulu, kau hanya perlu untuk masuk kedalam rumahmu, aku menunggumu disana".

'Rumah? Dia berkata ingin bertemu dirumahku? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam sana? Oh Tuhan' batin Kyungsoo.

"Dan... jika ada polisi yang mengikutiku atau teman detektivemu itu, kau tau kan apa akibatnya?" lanjut Luhan lagi.

"Aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu".

"Suami yang baik, oke... aku menunggumu dirumah, tidak... maksudku rumahmu".

"Tetaplah disana, aku akan sampai dalam 15 menit"

Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum menutup telephonenya. Dan dia pun segera bergegas untuk kembali dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, lalu melajukannya dengan sangat cepat.

'Kyungsoo? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa tidak masuk dan malah kembali? Apa ada hal yang sangat mendesak hingga ia seperti itu? tapi... bukankah tidak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain istrinya? Atau... apa itu menyangkut tentang Ji-Eun?' Gumam Chanyeol saat baru keluar dari lift dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan buru-buru masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera berlalu.

'Yah, sepertinya ini tentang Ji-Eun. Dia takkan seperti itu jika bukan tentang istrinya disaat seperti ini'. Ucap Chanyeol 'Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku pergi menyusulnya'.

Chanyeol pun segera bergegas menuju tempat parkir kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu melajukannya dan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi.

'Rumah? Ah... mungkin dia melupakan sesuatu hingga harus kembali kerumahnya' batin Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol hendak melajukan kembali mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Namun terhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat mobil sport hitam terparkir dihalaman rumah Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol melintas dijalan depan rumah Kyungsoo.

'Seseorang? Apa Kyungsoo sedang ada janji?' tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tunggu... bukankah itu mobil yang sama persis dengan mobil yang terparkir lama didepan villa Kyungsoo tepat dihari ketika Ji-Eun menghilang? Mobil yang aku lihat direkaman CCTV mobil Kyungsoo waktu itu? Hanya... plat nomernya? Sepertinya ini yang asli". Gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian dia mengambil Ipad yang terletak di kursi belakang kemudi dan menghidupkannya, ia ingin memastikan bahwa mobil yang baru saja dilihatnya didepan rumah Kyungsoo sama seperti mobil yang berada dalam rekaman CCTV itu.

'Ah, benar... mobil itu begitu persis" gumamnya setelah melihat ulang rekaman CCTV itu.

Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelephone seseorang.

"Hallo... hyung, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang berada dikantor, aku berada diluar sekarang. Aku perlu bantuanmu".

"..."

"Yah, kasusnya masih sama, pelaku dan korban masih belum ditemukan. Kau dapat menolongku mengecek plat nomer mobil lagi? Aku butuh identitas lengkap pemiliknya".

"..."

"Uhm... aku akan mengirimkannya setelah ini, beserta rincian lainnya".

"..."

"Tapi, dapatkah kau melakukannya sedikit cepat? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang juga".

"..."

"Okay hyung, segera kabari aku jika kau sudah berhasil melacaknya, karna aku masih mengawasi mobil itu sekarang" ucap Chanyeol kemudian menutup telp nya dan bergegas untuk memindahkan mobilnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan jika terlalu lama berdiam diri disana.

Seseorang yang baru saja di telp oleh Chanyeol adalah seniornya dulu ketika masih dalam masa pelatihan, Kim Joon Myeon. Dia adalah kepala informasi keamanan di Seoul. Dia juga mengenal Kyungsoo, namun tidak begitu akrab seperti dia mengenal Chanyeol. Joon Myeon juga sangat berjasa bagi Kyungsoo, karna dialah dulu yang membantu melacak keberadaan Ji-Eun dari plat nomer mobil Tn. Lee.

*15 menit kemudian*

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang pemiliknya?"

"..."

"Apa? Luhan?"

"..."

"Iya, aku mengenalnya, tidak maksudku aku tau sedikit tentangnya".

"..."

"Dia tunangan Ji-Eun yang meninggalkan Ji-Eun dihari pernikahannya. Aku pernah mendengar ceritanya dari Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan kembali dan membuat semua kekacauan ini. Jika dia masih mencintai Ji-Eun seharusnya dulu dia tidak melepaskannya dan meninggalkannya dengan sangat keji seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan Ji-Eun sedikitpun saat melakukan hal bodoh itu. Dan sekarang, ketika Ji-Eun sudah bahagia bersama orang lain, dia mau merebutnya lagi? Benar-benar psikopat!".

"..."

"Baiklah hyung, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu makan, otte?"

"..."

"Uhm... aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu, kututup telp nya".

'Okay... pertarungan akan dimulai setelah ini' ucap Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak bertanya-tanya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia memang seorang detektive yang sangat cerdik, pintar membaca situasi dan langsung tanggap dengan semua petunjuk yang didapatnya.

Chanyeol memutar otaknya dan mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa menaruh alat pelacak dimobil Luhan, agar dia tahu kemanapun Luhan pergi. Tentunya, ketempat Ji-Eun berada. Itu yang diharapkan Chanyeol.

'Apa aku harus memakai cara ini? Tapi tidak mungkin jika aku melakukannya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin tidak tahu jika aku sahabat dekat Kyungsoo' batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan menelphone temannya, Baekhyun. Baekhyun setahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol, mereka memiliki profesi pekerjaan yang sama, detektive. Dan Baekhyun pun berkerja sama dengan Chanyeol diperusahaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun karna menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja keras dengan otak yang juga tak kalah cerdas darinya. Baekhyun memang bukan lulusan Harvard seperti Chanyeol, tapi kepintarannya juga tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Baekhyun-ah... dapatkah kau membantuku?" ucap Chanyeol di telp.

"..."

"Tapi ini sangat berbahaya, bagaimana?'

"..."

"Baiklah... segera temui aku, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat sms padamu".

"..."

"uhm".

Setelah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam akhirnya Luhanpun keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan melajukan mobilnya. Tapi...

'_Brukkk'_

Mobil Luhan menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan. Luhanpun segera turun dari mobilnya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan korban.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan "Maaf... aku tidak begitu fokus tadi" lanjutnya.

"Gwaenchana, hanya luka memar. Untung saja kau melajukan mobilmu tidak begitu cepat" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku harus segera pergi" ucap Luhan lagi setelah membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Kita berhasil" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yakin sudah memasangnya dengan benar?"

"Uhm... aku sangat yakin, benda itu takkan jatuh atau mudah terlihat oleh mata".

"Kerja yang bagus!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk sementara waktu, aku hanya akan mengawasinya terlebih dahulu, tempat-tempat mana saja yang sering dia kunjungi, setelah itu kita akan memulai melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut dan mulai mengumpulkan bukti-bukti".

"Geure... itu bagus. Pastikan tidak terlalu gegabah dan terburu-buru. Jangan memberitahu Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Kita hanya perlu melakukannya secara diam-diam, semakin sedikit orang yang tau, itu semakin aman".

"Aku juga berifikir seperti itu".

*Flashback*

Baekhyun sudah tiba ditempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Chanyeol, dan merekapun bertemu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?"

"Kau hanya perlu menabrakkan dirimu didepan mobil itu, lalu menempelkan alat ini dibawah mesin. Pastikan tidak akan jatuh atau mudah terlihat oleh mata. Apa kau faham?"

"Uhm... apa hanya itu?"

"Ya, tapi ini mungkin berbahaya, kau akan terluka"

"Itu bukan masalah, pekerjaanku memang seperti ini, luka dan sejenisnya sudah menjadi resiko yang harus aku terima".

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, jika saja aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tentu aku takkan meminta bantuanmu, tapi aku fikir dia akan mengenaliku, dan dia pasti akan curiga".

"Aku mengerti hyung...".

"Geure, lakukan dengan baik".

"Nde"

*Flashback end*

Kyungsoo masih tercengang memikirkan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Luhan, bahkan salah satu dari tawaran itu tak ada yang bisa menyatukannya kembali dengan Ji-Eun. Yah, ini memang rencana Luhan untuk membuatnya berpisah dengan Ji-Eun. Membuatnya terlihat begitu buruk dimata istrinya. Tapi apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? Dia begitu mencintai Ji-Eun, namun dia juga tidak ingin melihat Luhan menyakiti orang yang sangat disayanginya. Beberapa jam berlalu, Kyungsoo masih tetap mematung diruang tamunya memikirkan dua pilihan yang harus segera dipilihnya itu.

'_Melepaskan Ji-Eun untuk Luhan, atau menceraikan Ji-Eun begitu saja, menarik semua investasi yang telah diberikannya untuk perusahaan alm. Ayah Ji-Eun dan kembali ke Inggris"._

Hanya dua cara itu yang Luhan tawarkan untuk Kyungsoo, dan keduanyapun tidak mungkin untuk Kyungsoo lakukan mengingat bagaimana ia sangat mencintai Ji-Eun.

Kyungsoo terus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Ji-Eun bisa selamat tanpa harus melakukan salah satu tawaran yang diberikan oleh Luhan, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Chanyeol, karna itu sama saja dengan dia membunuh Ji-Eun secara tidak langsung. Tapi disisi lain, dia juga tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dia butuh seseorang, dan orang itu hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya sahabatnya dan sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Namun kali ini, dia harus sendirian menghadapi situasi yang begitu sulit baginya ini.

'Oh Tuhan... apa aku harus melepaskan istriku? Itu sama saja dengan aku meminta kematian untuk diriku sendiri, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini membuatku gila. Jika laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintai Ji-Eun, bukankah seharusnya dia membiarkan kami bahagia?' ucap Kyungsoo.

'Apa aku benar-benar harus menghentikan semua pencarian tentangnya? Meminta polisi untuk menghentikan penyelidikan kasus ini? Seperti yang dikatakan Luhan? Apa aku harus meninggalkannya begitu saja dan kembali ke Inggris? Apa aku harus menarik semua investasi diperusahaan Donghae hyung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa begitu sulit untukku menemukan kata tenang dan bahagia sepanjang pernikahanku? Apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup seperti ini? Tuhan… tidak adakah cara lain selain ini? Bahkan laki-laki itu hanya memberiku waktu tidak lebih dari 2 minggu untuk memikirkan ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menyakiti istriku?' keluh Kyungsoo ditengah kesendiriannya malam itu.

Dia benar-benar merasa sangat frustasi. Berpikir begitu keras untuk bisa menyelamatkan istrinya, semua cara bahkan sudah difikirkannya, tapi tak ada satupun cara yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa resiko yang sangat besar. Masalahnya disini adalah nyawa Ji-Eun sebagai taruhannya, dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membahayakan nyawa istrinya. Dia bahkan terus berfikir tentang kematian jika Luhan benar menyakiti Ji-Eun.

Ya Tuhan... Kyungsoo... kenapa nasibmu begitu memilukan? Kenapa sebuah kata cinta tidak berperan seperti seharusnya dalam hidupmu? Kemana kebahagian yang semua orang katakan? Kenapa hanya penderitaan dan kesedihan yang harus selalu kau rasakan dalam hidupmu? Tuhan benar-benar mengujimu dengan sangat keras.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

*part 17*

==== 3 hari kemudian ====

*Gangnam-Gu, Seoul*

"Hyung, bagaimana? Kita sudah mengamatinya selama beberapa hari, tapi laki-laki itu hanya berkeliaran disekitar rumah Kyungsoo, tak ada tempat lain yang ia kunjungi selain toko bunga itu. Apa kita harus melakukan penyergapan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja hendak menelphone Kyungsoo karna sudah tiga hari ini sahabatnya itu tidak datang kekantornya atau menelphonenya untuk menanyakan perkembangan penyelidikan Ji-Eun.

"Ah.. tunggu sebentar Baekhyun-ah... aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, menurutku inilah saatnya dia tahu tentang rencana kita".

"Ah, Geure..."

"Tapi hyung, jangan mengatakan apapun lewat telephone atau sms, sebaiknya kau memintanya datang kemari dan berbicara dengannya diruanganmu" lanjut Baekhyun.

"wae?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... aku merasa ini lebih aman".

"Ah.. baiklah... kurasa itu ide bagus".

"Hallo..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak kemari? Apa kau sudah benar-benar putus asa dengan pencarian Ji-Eun? Dan kau... meminta tim kepolisian menghentikan pencariannya? Apa maksud semua itu? Kenapa kau tidak merundingkannya terlebih dahulu denganku? Apa seseorang mengancammu?"

"..."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Melepaskannya dan kembali ke Inggris? Aku tidak percaya jika kau berkata sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Aku ini sahabatmu, dan aku tau bagaimana kau begitu mencintainya selama lebih dari 25 tahun, jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh dan cepatlah kemari. Jika selama setengah jam kau tak juga disini, jangan menghubungiku lagi" ucap Chanyeol kemudian menutup telephone nya.

"Ada apa hyung? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya" tanya Baekhyun.

"Uhm... dugaanku benar, Luhan mengancamnya, dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk tunduk dan menuruti permintaan bajingan itu" jawab Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Lalu apa rencana kita setelah ini? Apa kita tetap akan menyergap toko bunga itu besok?"

"Tidak, jangan dulu. Aku takut kita salah sasaran dan Ji-Eun tidak ada disana, melihat seperti apa bajingan itu begitu cerdik, dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menyerah seperti ini. Aku akan merubah sedikit rencana kita, aku akan meminta Minseok dan Tao untuk membantu kita mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya ditoko bunga itu. Aku akan meminta mereka datang secepatnya, agar masalah ini segera terselesaikan".

"Ah... baiklah... kurasa itu rencana bagus. Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tetap akan memberitahunya sekarang, agar dia tidak berfikir bodoh untuk menuruti permintaan bajingan itu dan kembali ke Inggris".

"Ah.. geure..."

Kim Minseok dan Huang ZiTao juga seorang detektive yang sekarang sedang berada di Jepang, beberapa bulan lalu mereka melakukan pencarian terhadap bandar narkoba yang melarikan diri kesana. Namun, setelah bandar narkoba itu berhasil ditemukan dan ditangkap, Minseok dan Tao belum juga kembali ke Korea.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah tiba di kantor Chanyeol, diapun segera bergegas menuju ruang kerja sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol dan duduk didepannya.

"kau masih bertanya ada apa padaku? Katakan... apa yang diminta bajingan itu darimu" balas Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi juga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sedang berpura-pura bodoh?"

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti maksudmu".

"Kau tiba-tiba menghentikan semua pencarian tentang Ji-Eun, dan kau... tidak datang kekantorku seperti biasanya untuk bertanya perkembangan tentang pelacakan kami, beberapa hari ini kau juga menghilang begitu saja, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali, apa kau masih belum mengerti juga? Katakan saja, apa dia mengancammu? Apa yang dia inginkan?

_Deg_

"Apa kau..."

"Ya, aku sudah tau semuanya, pria yang beberapa hari lalu menemuimu dirumahmu, bukankah itu Luhan? Mantan tunangan Ji-Eun yang meninggalkannya tepat diacara pernikahan waktu itu?".

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Bukankah kau pernah menceritakan tentang Luhan kepadaku?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, bagaimana kau tau jika ini semua perbuatan Luhan?"

"Apa aku masih harus menjelaskan profesiku padamu, agar kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi? Katakan... apa yang dia inginkan? Berapa yang dia minta?"

"Jangan membuatku membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan memintaku untuk mengatakannya padamu".

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau juga akan membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan mengikuti kemauan bajingan itu?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia bisa menyakiti istriku jika aku tidak menuruti permintaannya"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, walaupun dia memintamu untuk tutup mulut, tapi setidaknya kau mengatakannya padaku. Dan untuk Ji-Eun, aku sudah berjanji akan menemukannya, apa kau masih juga tak mempercayaiku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi ini menyangkut nyawa istriku, apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Aku tidak ingin dia terluka sedikitpun disana, jadi biarkan saja aku melepasnya dan kembali ke Inggris".

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan mengatakan hal yang omong kosong!" bentak Chanyeol seraya menggebrak meja kerjanya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tercengang.

"Aku tau bagaimana kau mencitainya. Melepasnya? Apa kau ingin mati? Sudah sejauh ini, mencarinya, menikahinya dan hidup bersamanya, apa kau ingin meninggalkan semua itu? Lalu untuk apa dulu aku susah-susah membantumu menemukannya jika pada akhirnya kau akan melepaskannya seperti ini" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ini untuk keselamatannya Yeol!"

"Apa kau pikir dengan melakukan ini Ji-Eun bisa lebih aman dan hidup dengan bahagia? Laki-laki gila itu hanya ingin membuat hidup Ji-Eun menderita, jika dia benar-benar mencintai Ji-Eun dia takkan pernah meninggalkannya saat itu, untuk apa mengambil semua uang perusahaan jika kelak dia juga akan menjadi pemilik perusahaan dengan menikahi Ji-Eun? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kesana?"

Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan semuanya benar. Jika dia pergi meninggalkan Ji-Eun belum tentu Ji-Eun akan hidup bahagia disini. Lalu siapa yang akan menolong dan menjaganya ketika ia terluka nanti? Oh Tuhan... Kyungsoo... bagaimana bisa hidupmu begitu menyedihkan seperti ini? Disaat kebahagiaan mulai mengisi rumah tanggamu, selalu saja ada hal yang membuat kalian harus saling meneteskan air mata. Mungkin benar apa yang sering orang-orang katakan 'Semakin tinggi sebuah pohon, maka akan semakin besar angin yang berusaha menumbangkannya'.

"Beberapa hari lagi, kita akan melakukan penyergapan, jadi kau bersiaplah... mungkin akan ada banyak hal tak terduga disana" ucap Yeol lagi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Penyergapan? Apa maksudmu Yeol? Apa kau sudah tau dimana keberadaan Ji-Eun?"

"Uhm... tapi aku belum bisa memastikannya sekarang, selain itu aku tidak ingin kau bertindak bodoh dan mengacaukan semuanya, jadi... hanya tunggu saja hingga aku menghubungimu lagi, apa kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah... aku harus pulang, setidaknya aku tau dia sedang mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi sekarang".

"Aku tau, maka dari itu aku memintamu datang kesini untuk mengatakan ini semua, dan tidak membicarakannya lewat telephone. Dan... jangan membahas hal ini dengan siapapun, atau dimanapun. Cukup kita membicarakannya disini. Karna hanya diruangan ini yang benar-benar aman. Aku sudah memasang beberapa alat anti sadap dan sejenisnya, apa kau mengerti?"

"Uhm... aku percaya padamu Yeol".

"Baiklah, kau bisa pulang sekarang"

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ya tunggu..." panggil Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Bersikaplah seperti seminggu terakhir, jangan membuatnya curiga sedikitpun. Bertindaklah seolah kau tidak tau apapun, satu lagi, jangan membicarakan hal yang penting lewat telephone, apa kau mengerti?"

"Uhm... aku mengerti"

"Okay".

Kyungsoo pun benar-benar berlalu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sekarang wajahnya sudah terlihat sedikit cerah, tidak seperti biasanya. Ketakutannya untuk meninggalkan Ji-Eun perlahan berkurang. Dia yakin, jika sahabatnya itu akan menemukan Ji-Eun untuknya, dia begitu yakin. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mulai mendengarkan kata hatinya dan mempercayai keyakinannya lagi.

====Dirumah Luhan, di toko bunga====

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan laki-laki bodoh itu datang menyelamatkanmu? Lihatlah... dia bahkan belum menemukanmu sampai sekarang sementara kau sudah lebih dari seminggu berada disini" ucap Luhan.

"Itu karna kau terlalu licik Luhan".

"Bukan licik sayang, tapi aku terlalu cerdik dan dia sangat bodoh".

Ji-Eun terdiam sejenak 'Kyungsoo bukan laki-laki bodoh, ini baru beberapa hari, aku yakin dia akan menemukanku. Bahkan dia bisa menemukanku setelah lebih dari 15 tahun kita tidak pernah berjumpa, aku yakin dia akan menemukanku' bisik Ji-Eun dalam hatinya.

"Ini bukan karna dia bodoh, tapi Tuhan masih memberimu waktu untuk sadar dan segera mengakui semua kesalahanmu. Karna jika Kyungsoo sudah menemukanku, itu artinya akan sulit bagimu untuk bernafas didunia ini" ucap Ji-Eun lantang.

"Hahahaha, dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat aku berkata kau berada ditanganku, apa kau masih akan mengatakan dia orang hebat? Tch... menjijikkan".

Deg

'Kyungsoo tau jika Luhan menyekapku? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak menyelamatkanku? Apa yang Luhan minta darinya hingga dia tidak bisa memberikannya pada Luhan? Bukankah dia berkata akan memberikan semua yang dia miliki selama itu bukan aku? tunggu... apa Luhan memintanya untuk memberikanku kepada Luhan? Hingga sampai saat ini Kyungsoo belum juga menyelamatkanku? Apa benar seperti itu?' Ji-Eun terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

"Bukankah kau mengancamnya dengan menggunakanku? Apa yang kau minta darinya, brengsek? Apa kau menginginkanku? Bahkan walaupun dia telah melepaskanku untukmu aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk hidup bersamamu, pria brengsek dan menjijikkan".

"Apa?"

"Pria brengsek dan menjijikkan! Laki-laki jalang!"

"Kau...!"

_Pyar!_

Luhan menampar Ji-Eun dengan begitu keras hingga tubuh Ji-Eun jatuh terpental mengenai dinding pembatas yang membuat pipi Ji-Eun memar dan mengeluarkan darah dari ujung bibirnya.

"Lakukan saja sepuasmu! Kau fikir aku takut? Aku sama sekali tidak takut! Kau mengerti brengsek?"

_Pyarrr!_

"Lakukan saja sepuasmu! Bahkan hingga aku mati, aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh karna sakitnya, ini sama sekali tidak sakit bagiku. Aku senang karna sekarang, aku sudah tau betapa brengsek dan menjijikkannya laki-laki yang dulu pernah aku puja".

_Pyarrrr!_

Luhan kembali menampar Ji-Eun yang membuat wajah Ji-Eun semakin terlihat bengkak, namun benar-benar tak ada rintihan kesakitan sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut Ji-Eun, berbeda dengan waktu ketika Luhan menculiknya divilla malam itu.

"Apa kau masih belum puas? Lakukan saja lagi" ucap Ji-Eun seraya tersenyum sinis kearah Luhan dan itu membuat emosi Luhan semakin memuncak.

Luhan kembali menjambak rambut Ji-Eun seperti yang dilakukannya divilla waktu itu, dan menggoreskan pisau kecil yang selalu terselip dibajunya ke wajah Ji-Eun, tepat dipipi bagian bawah matanya hingga membuat luka sobek yang cukup untuk membuat darah segar mengalir deras darinya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila brengsek!" ucap Ji-Eun yang dengan sekuat tenaganya menahan rasa sakit dan perih diwajahnya

"Apa dengan begini, itu akan membuatmu jera?"

"Tidak! Bahkan walaupun kau merusak wajahku hingga tak berbentuk aku tidak akan takut atau pun jera dengan ini!"

"Woah... apa kau benar-benar setangguh itu? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukannya? Bukankah aset seorang wanita adalah kecantikan?"

"Apa yang akan aku takutkan? Bahkan walaupun wajahku sudah sangat hancur, Kyungsoo akan tetap mencintaiku, karna dia tidak sepertimu"

"Tch... benarkah? Kurasa aku butuh pembuktian untuk cintanya, mari kita lakukan" ucap Luhan seraya kembali mengarahkan pisau kewajah Ji-Eun.

Namun saat Luhan hendak menggoreskannya lagi, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering.

"Hari ini kau beruntung, kita akan melanjutkannya besok" ucap Luhan sebelum beranjak untuk keluar dan kembali mengunci pintu ruangan dimana Ji-Eun disekap.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk keruangan ini, kalian mengerti?" ucap Luhan kepada dua orang penjaga yang berada tepat didepan ruangan dimana Ji-Eun disekap.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan meninggalkannya, namun suara engsel pintu kembali mengagetkannya.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau katakan, brengsek? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" ucap Ji-Eun tanpa melihat kearah pintu.

Orang itu kembali menutup pintu ruangan dimana Ji-Eun disekap, dan berjalan mendekati Ji-Eun, semakin dekat dan dekat. Namun langkahnya terdengar sangat pelan dan kecil. Sekarang dia sudah berada tepat dibelakang Ji-Eun.

"Bibi" panggilnya yang membuat Ji-Eun spontan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya baru saja.

Seorang anak laki-laki, berumur sekitar 7 tahun berani masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Ji-Eun disekap, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Ji-Eun.

Ji-Eun terdiam begitu lama memandangi wajah anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah bengkaknya yang penuh dengan darah, wajah yang bisa dikatakan tidak asing baginya, wajah yang seperti sudah sangat sering dilihatnya. Wajah yang menyimpan kedamaian dari kedua bola matanya yang begitu menenangkan. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyuman yang begitu manis dibibirnya.

"Neo... nuguya?" tanya Ji-Eun.

"Apa bibi baik-baik saja?" ucap anak laki-laki itu seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan mencoba untuk membersihkan darah yang berada diwajah Ji-Eun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada ditempat seperti ini? Kau siapa?"

"Naega? Namaku Mark. Aku tidak tau siapa nama panjangku, ayah tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku. Ayah bahkan tidak membiarkanku pergi kesekolah atau bermain bersama teman-teman seumurku diluar sana" ucapnya yang sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ayah? Maksudmu?"

"Uhm... ayah, seseorang yang membuat bibi berada diruangan ini, membuat bibi seperti ini, seseorang begitu kejam dan tidak punya hati, Luhan" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap wajah Ji-Eun begitu lekat.

Deg

'Apa anak ini yang waktu itu aku lihat? Anak yang bersama dengan Luhan ditaman itu? tapi... mengapa dia berkata tentang sesuatu yang menyedihkan? Dia seakan ingin berkata bahwa dia sangat terkurung disini, dia bahkan tidak memuji Luhan sedikitpun sebagai seorang ayah'.

Ji-Eun terus bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, anak itu? mengapa dia bisa berada disana? Mengapa dia mengatakan tidak tahu nama panjangnya, mengapa dia terlihat begitu sedih saat menceritakan ayahnya? Ji-Eun terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Kemana ibumu? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja melihat Luhan memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" tanya Ji-Eun.

"Eomma? Aku tidak punya eomma bibi. Sejak aku kecil aku tidak pernah melihat sosoknya. Ketika aku mulai bertanya ayah hanya mengatakan jika eomma sudah meninggal, tapi ketika aku menanyakan dimana makamnya, ayah akan mulai memukuliku hingga aku berhenti bertanya".

Ji-Eun terdiam, mengapa dia merasa sakit mendengar ucapan anak ini baru saja? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menetaskan air mata hanya karna perkataan anak ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sementara baru saja, walaupun perlakuan Luhan begitu kasar terhadapanya, dia tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun, tapi apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang? Lee Ji-Eun... kenapa kau seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu?

"Bibi jangan menangis, aku tidak ingin melihat bibi meneteskan air mata. Bibi terlihat sangat jelek ketika menangis".

_Deg_

'kata-kata ini... bukankah ini kata-kata yang sering Kyungsoo katakan padaku saat aku mulai meneteskan air mata? Anak ini... kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo? tatapan matanya, senyumannya, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Bahkan saat aku melihatnya pertama kali waktu itu, bukankah aku begitu familiar dengan wajahnya? Anak ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Mengapa semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu familiar untukku?'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

=== Part 18 ==

"Kau pergilah dari sini, jika ayahmu menemukanmu berada disini bersamaku, dia akan memarahimu lagi, dia akan memukulmu" ucap Ji-Eun.

"Gwaenchanha bibi, aku sudah biasa menerimanya, ayah selalu seperti itu. Terkadang dia sangat baik kepadaku, benar-benar seperti ayahku, tapi terkadang dia juga sangat menyakitiku, seperti sangat membenciku".

'Tuhan... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa anak ini?' batin Ji-Eun.

"Kemarilah sayang" ucap Ji-Eun agar Mark lebih mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Bibi, kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang saat melihat wajah bibi? Dan aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bibi memelukku seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku, saat aku melihat seorang wanita aku langsung menyukainya dan aku benar-benar sangat ingin dekat dengannya. Saat ayah membawa bibi kerumah ini beberapa hari yang lalu, aku ingin sekali masuk kesini dan bertemu bibi langsung, tapi aku tak pernah punya keberanian karna ayah selalu mengawasi bibi dengan semua anak buahnya yang selalu siaga selama 24 jam, dan juga CCTV yang berada diruangan ini. Tapi hari ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hanya diam saja melihat ayah memperlakukan bibi seperti tadi, itu yang membuatku berani masuk kesini dan bertemu dengan bibi. Aku sengaja membubuhkan obat tidur kedalam minuman paman-paman yang menjaga bibi diluar walaupun aku tau jika ayah akan tetap mengetahui ulahku lewat CCTV itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika nanti ayah akan memarahiku, atau memukulku. Tapi bibi, mengapa bibi bisa berada disini? Bibi ini siapa? Kenapa ayah mengurung dan menyiksa bibi seperti ini?" tanya Mark mulai mengintrogasi.

Ji-Eun hanya terdiam dengan semua pertanyaan Mark, ia terus berpikir kenapa ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Mark katakan. Ji-Eun juga tidak tau ada apa dibalik semua ini. Namun baginya, Mark tidak seperti orang asing, dia seakan sudah mengenalnya sangat lama.

_Gebrakkkk..._

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kembali mengagetkan Ji-Eun yang sedang memeluk Mark.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mendekati tempat ini?" ucap Luhan dengan sangat keras.

Mark tersentak kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Ji-Eun.

"A... ayah..." ucap Mark dengan suaranya yang bergetar hebat.

Luhan hendak menyeret tangan Mark namun Ji-Eun segera menghalanginya dan menyembunyikan Mark dibalik tubuhnya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari anak ini Luhan!" ucap Ji-Eun.

"DIAM! Ini bukan urusanmu"

"Sekarang ini menjadi urusanku, kau boleh menyiksaku, tapi tidak dengannya".

"Dia anakku! Dan kau tidak punya hak apapun atasnya".

"Anakmu? Apa kau bercanda? Bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk disebut ayah".

"Diam brengsek!"

"Kau yang berengsek Luhan! Bukankah Mark adalah anakku dan Kyungsoo? Dan kau merencanakan kematian palsu atasnya 7 tahun yang lalu?"

_Deg!_

_Hening…_

Seketika Luhan terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Ji-Eun. Bagaimana mungkin Ji-Eun tahu hal ini? Sesuatu yang berusaha disembunyikan Luhan selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan tak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya selain Luhan dan dokter yang berada diruang operasi Ji-Eun waktu itu.

Yah, semua yang berada diruang operasi saat itu , Luhan membayar mereka semua dengan uang. Semua yang berada disana, semuanya terlibat dengan skenario yang telah dibuat dan ditata rapi oleh Luhan. Darah yang didonorkan oleh Donghae untuk Ji-Eun, itu hanya rekayasa mereka. Dokter sengaja membuat keadaan Ji-Eun terlihat mengkhawatirkan agar mereka bisa menyatakan kematian bayinya. Mereka menukar bayi Ji-Eun dengan bayi orang lain yang sudah meninggal beberapa saat sebelum Ji-Eun melakukan persalinannya.

Luhan! Kau benar-benar! Apa yang kau inginkan dari Ji-Eun? Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras? Kau meninggalkannya, lalu mengambil bayinya, kemudian menghancurkan rumah tangganya, dan sekarang... kau menculiknya? Apa yang kau inginkan Luhan!

"Bibi?" ucap Mark tercengang kaget dan mengakhiri keheningan saat itu.

Sementara Ji-Eun masih menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuktikan firasatnya dan sengaja memancing Luhan dengan perkataannya itu.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha membodohiku? Anakmu? Kematian palsu? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Sudahlah Luhan... kau tak perlu mengelak lagi. Aku ini seorang ibu, bagaimanapun juga ikatan batinku dengan darah dagingku itu sangat kuat. Lagi pula jika dia adalah anakmu, kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo dan sangat berbeda denganmu? Apa kau masih akan mengingkarinya? Dan kau... bukankah kau terus menyiksanya selama ini? Aku tidak percaya jika seorang ayah kandung akan menyiksa putranya sendiri dengan sangat kejam".

"Kau tidak percaya? Bahkan jika itu yang melakukannya adalah ayahmu?"

"Ayahku? Kau tidak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan Luhan. Apa kau sedang mencari alasan untuk mengecoh pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak berusaha mengecoh pertanyaanmu. Apa yang kukatakan adalah benar. Ayahmu memang brengsek! meninggalkan istri dan anaknya hanya untuk wanita jalang seperti ibumu"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Luhan! Aku sudah sangat muak!"

"Tch... Kau tau apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padaku dan ibuku 40 tahun yang lalu? Dia meninggalkan kami hanya untuk menikahi wanita jalang itu untuk menguasai perusahaannya, apa kau tidak tau itu?"

"Hentikan brengsek! Ayahku bukan orang seperti itu! Beliau bukan orang yang gila uang sepertimu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu dari mana watakku ini menurun jika bukan darinya? Apa kau pernah menanyakan masa lalunya? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini. Kau bisa memastikan ucapanku kepada kakak dan ibumu, itupun jika kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini" ucap Luhan.

Ji-Eun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan lututnya kelantai disamping tubuh Mark yang masih berdiri menyaksikan itu semua.

'Tidak mungkin ayah setega itu, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak dan istrinya hanya untuk sebuah kekayaan. Ayah bukan orang seperti itu. oh Tuhan... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' ucap Ji-Eun dalam hatinya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Mark dan menyeretnya untuk keluar bersamanya.

"Lepaskan ayah! Aku tidak ingin ikut bersamamu! Lepaskan ayah!" rintih Mark seraya terus memberontak ketika Luhan menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Sementara Ji-Eun masih bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan kepadanya, berusaha menepis semua ucapan Luhan.

'Ayahku tidak mungkin seperti itu' hanya hal itulah yang terus dikatakan Ji-Eun.

"Ayah lepas! Bibi tolong aku, aku ingin bersamamu bibi!" teriak Mark yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Luhan dan berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Mark pun akhirnya menggigit tangan Luhan dengan sangat keras hingga ahirnya Luhan melepaskan genggamannya dan Mark kembali berlari masuk keruangan Ji-Eun memeluk tubuh Ji-Eun dengan sangat erat.

"Bibi tolong aku, aku tidak ingin ikut dengannya!" rintih Mark memohon kepada Ji-Eun yang masih frustasi dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya baru saja.

Luhan pun telah masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan kembali mendapatkan Mark. Luhan menyeret anak itu, tapi Ji-Eun keburu menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan tangannya brengsek!"

"Tch… sudah kukatakan jangan ikut campur!"

"Kau boleh menyiksaku Luhan, tapi tidak dengannya! Kau dengar itu?"

"Woah… bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu karna anak ini? Apa itu masih tidak apa-apa bagimu?"

"Lakukan saja semaumu! Aku tidak peduli, dan lepaskan anak ini!"

"Tsk… tsk…. Tsk… Apakah ikatan batin itu benar-benar begitu kuat? Bahkan walaupun kau tak merawatnya dari bayi?"

_Deg!_

'Apa benar Mark anakku?' tanya Ji-Eun dalam hatinya.

"Ya! Anak ini adalah bayimu 7 tahun yang lalu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan membawanya pergi dari sini bersamamu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat dirimu sendiri terbebas dari tempat ini"

"A... Ayah..." ucap Mark dengan sangat terkejut.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang aku katakan baru saja? Kau memang bukan anakku, jadi semua yang aku lakukan padamu, ini adalah alasannya" ucap Luhan.

Mark merasa sangat marah, dia mulai mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan hendak menyerang Luhan dengan gunting yang berada disaku celanya, yang sengaja dibawanya sebelum masuk keruangan Ji-Eun. Namun sayang, Luhan keburu menangkapnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya tepat mengenai ujung pintu. Hingga kepala Mark mengeluarkan darah dan pingsan.

"Luhan! Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" teriak Ji-Eun seraya berlari memeluk tubuh kecil Mark.

"Sayang bangunlah! Eomma mohon bangunlah..." ucap Ji-Eun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Mark.

Ji-Eun mulai meneteskan air matanya dan terus berusaha untuk membangunkan Mark. Tapi Mark tak juga sadarkan diri, sepertinya hempasan Luhan benar-benar sangat keras hingga membuatnya tak juga membuka matanya seperti ini.

"Mati saja! Karna ini sudah saatnya kau mati!" ucap Luhan menatap Mark yang berada dipelukan Ji-Eun.

"Kau gila Luhan! Kau memang benar-benar brengsek! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Yang kuinginkan? Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan penderitaanku dan ibuku karna ulah orang tuamu"

"Apakah semua penderitaanku belum cukup untukmu?"

"Belum, dan aku akan membuatmu merasakanya setelah ini".

Luhan tersenyum meringis lalu berjalan mendekati tubuh Ji-Eun memaksa Ji-Eun untuk ikut dengannya namun Ji-Eun terus memberontak yang akhirnya membuat Luhan melakukan hal yang kejam kepadanya. Luhan menjambak kasar rambut Ji-Eun lalu menghempaskannya keras keujung lantai. Menendang perutnya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat darah mengalir dari oragan intimnya.

"Apa kau masih tidak akan menurut denganku? Atau..."

"Atau apa? Hanya orang gila yang akan menuruti kemauanmu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu… apa aku harus membuatmu menjadi gila dulu agar menurut denganku?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Mark yang masih belum sadarkan diri lalu menginjak jari-jari tangan Mark hingga mengeluarkan bunyi '_krekkk'._

"Hentikan brengsek! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu tidak peduli dengan apapun jika kau berani menyentuhnya sekali lagi".

"Maka dari itu menurutlah... atau aku akan membuatnya bernasib sama seperti ayahnya".

"Ayahnya?"

"Ya! Apa kau lupa kecelakaan yang menimpa laki-laki bodohmu? Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?"

_Deg!_

"Kau?"

"Ya! Aku yang menabraknya dengan truk kontener itu. Tapi sayang sekali dia tidak mati, jika saja dia tidak segera menghindar dan jatuh kedasar sungai, mungkin tubuhnya sudah remuk bersama dengan mobilnya".

"Kau brengsek Luhan!"

"Apa tidak ada kata lain selain itu sayang? Bukankah aku sangat jenius bisa menulis naskah hidupmu seperti ini? Sudahlah berhenti berkata brengsek, aku sangat muak mendengarnya. Lebih baik kau menurutiku atau kau ingin anak itu..."

"Bawalah kemanapun aku pergi dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya" sela Ji-Eun sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sekarang kau bisa mengakuinya? Aku benar-benar sangat jenius bisa membuatmu gila bukan?" ucap Luhan dengan tawa kemenangannya.

Luhan mengikat kedua tangan Ji-Eun kebelakang lalu mendorongnya dengan paksa untuk berjalan dalam keadaan Ji-Eun yang benar-benar mengerikan, darah segar terus saja keluar dari organ intimnya dan mewarnai lantai putih rumah itu. Ji-Eun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah dan tetap berjalan dengan langkah gontainya walaupun rasa nyeri dibagian perutnya terus saja menyiksanya.

"Eoh... ada tamu tak diundang?" ucap Luhan saat melintasi ruang pribadinya, melihat layar LCD menampakkan gambar dua orang mencurigakan sedang mencoba menemukan sesuatu ditoko bunganya. Tentu saja, Luhan tau siapa dua orang itu.

Luhanpun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelphone seseorang.

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau menjemputku dirumah sekarang? Tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan pintu depan, jadi... dapatkah kau menggunakan taktikmu agar aku keluar tanpa sepengetahuan seorangpun selain kita?"

"..."

"Oke, aku akan bersiap-siap dalam waktu 15 menit"

===  
>"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika suamiku begitu mencintaiku dan dia pasti akan menemukanku, benar bukan? Kau kalah Luhan! Selamanya kau tidak akan menang!" ucap Ji-Eun disela-sela keadaannya yang masih mengenaskan karna Luhan masih menggenggam tangannya kuat.<p>

"Diam brengsek! Aku takkan kalah dari siapapun! Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dengannya setelah ini! Dia mungkin akan langsung bunuh diri ketika melihatmu sudah menjadi mayat ditanganku"

"Kau takkan mungkin membunuhku!"

"Apa kau benar-benar seyakin itu?"

"Tentu saja! Karna kau menyukaiku! Kau takkan mungkin tega membunuh seseorang yang kau cintai!"

Deg

"DIAM!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku benar? Bahkan selama 7 tahun kau masih membesarkan anakku dan hanya menyiksanya saja, bukankah itu karna kau tidak tega membunuh darah daging dari seseorang yang kau cinta?"

_Dukkk!_

Luhan menjedotkan kepala Ji-Eun ketembok.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang!"

"Bunuh saja, kau pikir aku takut? Aku tidak takut Luhan! Kematian itu pasti, hanya waktunya saja yang tidak diketahui".

"Sudah kukatakan diam brengsek!" ucap Luhan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Ji-Eun kedinging hingga membuat Ji-Eun tidak sadarkan diri.

-o-

===Kantor Chanyeol – Gangnam-Gu, Seoul===

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan toko bunga itu?" tanya Cahnyeol pada Tao dan Xiumin.

"Kau benar, tadi kami mendengar jeritan seorang wanita dari dalamnya. Kami sudah berusaha untuk mencari tau lebih detail tentang ini, tapi kami tidak bisa masuk kedalamnya".

"Apa didalam sana ada ruangan? Maksudku selain toko bunga?"

"Benar, ada sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh 2 orang penjaga disana. Itulah alasannya kami tidak bisa masuk kedalam saat itu".

"Apa penjaga itu terus mengawasi pintunya?"

"Uhm... mereka selalu bergantian untuk bersiaga"

"Baiklah... kita akan memulai penyergapannya besok pagi, menurutku penyelidikan ini sudah cukup. Baekhyun-ah.." jelas Chanyeol lalu memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ye?"

"Kau hubungi tim kepolisian untuk meminta bantuan mereka".

"Siap!"

"Untuk kalian berdua, tetap kembali ketempat itu, dan jaga kesiagaan sampai besok pagi, apa kalian mengerti?"

"Baik!" jawab Minseok dan Tao serempak, lalu mereka pun meninggalkan ruang kerja Chanyeol untuk kembali ketoko bunga itu.

Chanyeol-ah... apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan toko bunga itu? itu sudah kosong, Luhan sudah membawa Ji-Eun pergi dari sana, dan kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun disana.

* Cheongdam-dong, Seoul 01.00 KST*

Mark sadar dari pingsannnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu berusaha bangun dan berjalan menyusuri rumah itu seraya memengangi tangan kirinya yang masih terasa sangat nyeri. Bahkan jari kelingkingnya sudah tak bisa ia gerakkan lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang dia ingat Luhan mendorongnya hingga kepalanya membentur pintu, selebihnya dia tak dapat mengingat apapun lagi.

Mark terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan-ruangan yang ada dirumah itu mencari keberadaan Ji-Eun, eommanya. Namun dia tak menemukan siapapun disana, rumah itu sudah kosong. Bahkan semua penjaga sudah tak lagi ditemuinya. Kecuali dua orang penjaga yang masih berjaga di pintu masuk utama.

Yah, dua orang yang dilihat Minseok dan Tao siang tadi saat Luhan memergoki mereka melalui CCTV nya. Luhan sengaja menyuruh dua anak buahnya itu untuk tetap tinggal agar tidak mencurigakan.

Mark kembali berjalan memutar arahnya menuju pintu belakang rumah itu, langkah kakinya masih tertatih karna ulah Luhan tadi siang. Mark tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat otaknya mencerna sesuatu atas kejadian tadi siang.

"Kyungsoo?"

Nama itu keluar dari mulut Mark.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa eomma terus menyebut namanya tadi? Apakah dia suaminya? Appa?"

Mark terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah itu sambil terus memikirkan nama yang baru saja dilafalkannya. Ia ingin membantu Ji-Eun, eommanya, tapi dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, karna dia tidak mengenal siapapun selama ini selain Luhan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengenal orang lain jika Luhan selalu saja mengurungnya seperti itu? Ya Tuhan… Luhan benar-benar sangat kejam.

Mark carilah bantuan, temukan appamu, Kyungsoo. Bukankah kau adalah anak yang jenius? Kau bahkan bisa membaca dan berhitung tanpa pernah menduduki bangku sekolah. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Mark! Berusahalah… temukan ayahmu, selamatkan ibumu. Dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang, karna hanya kau yang tau kemana Luhan pergi dan membawanya. Kau satu-satunya kunci yang bisa mempertemukan ayah dan ibumu sayang, berusahalah!

Mark sudah bisa keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong jalan yang berukuran kurang dari 1 meter. Dia bermaksud untuk pergi kekantor polisi dan mengatakan apapun yang terjadi kepada pihak kepolisian. Mark sedikit mempercepat langkahnya di tengah malam yang dingin itu, dia tidak peduli bagaimana cuaca hari itu yang hampir membekukannya. Telapak kakinya berdarah karna dia harus menyusuri jalan sempit itu sejauh 1 km tanpa menggunakan alas kaki untuk sampai dijalan raya dan mencari bus atau apapun yang dia temukan agar bisa sampai dikantor polisi.

Tapi sayang, ketika Mark baru saja sampai dijalan raya, ia tak melihat satu bus atau kendaraanpun yang melintas disana. Hanya desiran angin yang semakin menggigilkan tubuh kecilnya yang terus menyerangnya hingga membuat raut wajahnya benar-benar memucat dan perlahan membiru. Yah, bagaimana mungkin ada kendaraan yang melintas sepagi itu? Disaat jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00 KST.

Tapi anak ini benar-benar sangat kuat, Mark terus saja berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi itu tanpa peduli udara dingin yang menggigilkannya. Dia berjalan dan berharap ada seseorang yang bisa memberinya bantuan, tumpangan, atau sejenisnya. Hingga akhirnya Mark melihat lampu sorot mobil dari arah berlawanan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mark segera turun keaspal jalan dan berlari ketengah untuk menghentikannya.

_Tiiiiiiitttttt….. Tiiiiiiiiitttttttt…. Tiiiiiiiiitttttt….. _

Suara bel mobil itu terdengar berkali-kali dan sangat nyaring, memekakkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya malam itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Mark? Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berada. Seakan ada alat sumpal yang begitu kuat menutupi indra pendengarannya, dia tetap berada disana, ditengah jalan yang sangat ekstrim itu.

_Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttt…_

_Bruk!_

Suara dentuman benda keras itu mengakhiri bunyi panjang pergesekan antara ban dan aspal jalan.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

*Part 19*

*Cheongdam-dong, rumah Kyungsoo. 02.00 KST*

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

Suara klakson mobil itu terdengar begitu panjang. Kyungsoo yang baru akan masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah pulang dari kantor Chanyeol untuk merencanakan penyergapan besok pagi berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumahnya.

'Kenapa mobil itu membunyikan klakson ditengah malam seperti ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Atau... apakah pemiliknya sedang mabuk?' batin Kyungsoo.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

Suara klakson mobil itu kembali terdengar nyaring ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun segera berlari keluar pagar rumahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari jarak kurang dari 100 meter dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil tengah berdiri ditengah jalan tanpa ada seorangpun disekitarnya. Kyungsoo yang baru akan berjalan mendekatinya dan bertanya mengapa di tengah malam seperti ini ia masih berkeliaran diluar rumah tiba-tiba kembali dikagetkan oleh suara klakson mobil itu untuk yang kembali berbunyi sangat nyaring.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

Suara klakson mobil itu kembali memekakkan telinganya, Kyungsoo kembali tersadar jika ada sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali dan inilah alasan mengapa ia keluar dari rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang, dia melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dibelakangnya. Sepertinya mobil itu tidak terkendali karna jalanan yang menurun. Kyungsoo pun segera berlari berusaha untuk mendahului kecepatan mobil itu untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil yang dilhatnya tadi.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia masih tetap disana dan tidak berusaha untuk berlari?' batin Kyungsoo lagi.

Tinggal beberapa langkah dari anak kecil itu, Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk membawanya menghindar dari jalan yang berbahaya itu. Namun kembali terdengar suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Suara pergesekan antara ban dan aspal jalan itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Sepertinya benar bahwa mobil itu sedang tidak terkendali.

Brukkkk

Suara dentuman benda keras itu mengakhiri pergesekan antara ban mobil dan aspal jalan tadi. Mobil itu melaju keluar dari lintasannya, berusaha menghindari seorang pria yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil yang sedari tadi berdiri ditengah jalan itu. Hingga akhirnya menabrak batang kayu yang tumbuh disekitar jalan tersebut.

"Gwaenchanha?" ucap Kyungsoo ketika telah berada dipinggiran jalan memeluk anak lelaki itu.

Anak lelaki itu hanya mengangguk pelan karna masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mobil tadi dan melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari bagian depan mobil itu. Kyungsoo pun segera berlari untuk mengeluarkan sang pemilik mobil dari kursi kemudi yang telah berlumuran darah dikepalanya, lalu menelphone ambulan untuk meminta bantuan.

Setelah ambulan datang, Kyungsoo kembali kerumahnya dan membawa anak kecil tadi bersamanya, Mark. Kyungsoo menggendongnya karna keadaan Mark yang benar-benar masih sangat terkejut saat itu tidak memungkinkannya untuk berjalan sendiri.

-o-

*Dirumah Kyungsoo*

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Mark.

"Tubuhmu sangat dingin, kau tunggulah disini aku akan mengambilkan air hangat agar kau merasa lebih baik" lanjutnya.

Mark hanya mengangguk pelan, kejadian baru saja benar-benar membuatnya sangat terkejut dan ketakutan. Kyungsoo telah kembali dengan membawa bascom yang berisi air hangat dan handuk bersih ditangannya. Kyungsoo menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepan Mark dan mulai mengelap tubuh Mark dengan air hangat itu.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?" ucap Kyungsoo membuka percakapan seraya terus mengelap tubuh Mark dengan air hangat.

"Mark" Jawabnya singkat.

"Hanya itu? kau tidak punya marga?" Mark menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menghindar tadi?"

"Kakiku tiba-tiba kram dan aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk berlari, namun kakiku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun".

Kyungsoo meraba kaki Mark, 'dingin' 'sangat dingin'. Lalu Kyungsoo melihat goresan-goresan luka pada sekitar kaki Mark.

'Darah' batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah Mark berusaha untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak itu. Menatap jauh kedalam matanya.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengelap telapak kaki Mark dengan handuk basah yang hangat tadi.

Mark menggeleng cepat.

"Apa benar-benar tidak sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk memastikan.

Mark mengangguk, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada kakiku. Sepertinya 'mati rasa' karna udara dingin tadi" ucap Mark.

"Uhm... baiklah... aku akan mengambil kotak P3K beserta perban untuk mengobatinya agar kau merasa lebih baik, nde?"

Mark hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun kembali beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia telah kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K ditangannya.

Kyungsoo kembali menjongkokkan badannya didepan Mark. Mulai mengobati luka-luka yang berada disekitar kaki Mark. Mengelapnya dengan alkohol untuk menetralisir lukanya lalu meneteskan obat merah dan menempelkan beberapa hansaplas tepat pada lukanya setelah itu membalutnya dengan perban putih dan selesai.

"Eotte? Apa ini lebih baik?"

Mark mengangguk, "Terima kasih paman" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan untuk mengelap tubuh Mark yang lain dengan air hangat dan handuk baru yang telah digantinya. Karna handuk yang sebelumnya ia gunakan telah berlumuran darah yang keluar dari kaki Mark. Namun Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat jari-jari tangan kiri Mark memar dan sedikit membiru.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini? Kenapa keadaannya bisa seperti ini?' batin Kyungsoo.

"Ah!"

Teriak Mark saat Kyungsoo memeriksa jari-jarinya.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Sakit"

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa tanganmu bisa seperti ini?"

Mark hanya menggeleng, lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo memegang buku jari Mark, mencoba memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak ini. Jari klingkingnya terlihat sangat membiru. Kyungsoo kemudian kembali memegangnya.

"Apa ini juga sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mark menggeleng.

"Benarkah tidak sakit?"

"Aku tidak bisa merasakannya paman"

"Apa kau juga tidak bisa menggerakkannya?"

Mark mengangguk.

'Patah' batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membawamu kedokter besok setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku, mungkin masih bisa disembuhkan. Apa kau setuju?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mark kembali mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kewajah Mark.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Mark menggeleng cepat.

"Apa kau suka spageti?"

Mark hanya diam.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyungsoo karna Mark tidak menjawab pertanyaannya baru saja.

"Aku tidak tau seperti apa itu spageti paman, aku tidak pernah memakannya".

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mark, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Menggendong tubuh kecil Mark menuju dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan. Kyungsoo mulai memasakkan makanan 'spageti' untuk Mark. Beberapa saat kemudian dia telah selesai dan menyajikan sepiring spageti beserta segelas susu putih yang telah dibuatnya untuk Mark.

"Selamat makan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa paman tidak ikut makan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Akhir-akhir ini paman kehilangan nafsu makan, paman hanya makan jika paman merasa benar-benar sangat lapar".

Mark menundukkan kepalanya,

"Gwaenchanha... aku hanya mengalami beberapa masalah, jadi kau makanlah" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mark pun mulai membuka mulutnya dan menyantap spageti yang berada didepannya dengan lahap.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Istriku sangat menyukainya" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mark mengangguk lalu kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo, dia ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi tidak berani untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia berada disuatu tempat sekarang, besok aku akan menjemputnya untuk pulang" tutur Kyungsoo.

Mark mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Baiklah... apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam seperti ini? Kau mau pergi kemana? Dimana rumahmu? Apa orang tuamu tau jika kau tidak berada dirumah sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Mark menyelesaikan makannya.

"Aku..." Mark terdiam, dia memikirkan sesuatu, harus mengatakan masalah ini kepada Kyungsoo atau memendamnya hingga dia berada dikantor polisi nanti.

"wae? Katakanlah, kau tidak perlu takut, aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh..." ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Mark.

Mark terdiam, berusaha menata dan memantapkan hatinya untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Paman" ucap Mark tiba-tiba.

"Eoh... apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mark mengangguk,

"Katakanlah"

"Dapatkah paman mengantarku kekantor polisi?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat tak lupa dengan ekspresi terkejutnya mengenai apa yang baru saja diminta Mark darinya. Hanya pertanyaan 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan dikantor polisi? Apa ini berhubungan dengan penyebab keadaannya hingga seperti ini?' yang terus terngiang di otak Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus mencari seseorang paman, ada seseorang yang harus segera diselamatkan".

Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada diruang tamu, 03.30 KST.

"Ini masih petang, kita tunggu beberapa jam lalu paman akan mengantarmu kekantor polisi, eotte?"

"Tapi orang itu membutuhkanku paman, dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan sekarang juga"

Kyungsoo terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu.

'Bagaimana ini? Besok aku juga harus ikut Chanyeol melakukan penyergapan dan menyelamatkan istriku, tapi anak ini? Dia sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan' batin Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku tau apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya? Lalu orang yang ingin kau selamatkan? Siapa dia? Apa keluargamu sedang di teror atau sejenisnya?"

Mark menggeleng,

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ibuku, seseorang yang baru saja aku temui dan baru saja aku ketahui jika dia adalah ibuku, seseorang sedang menyiksanya dengan begitu kejam paman. Orang itu adalah orang yang telah merawatku dari kecil, dia adalah ayah angkatku. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan ibuku paman, keadaannya benar-benar sangat mengenaskan. Dia sangat menderita. Ayah terus menyiksanya tanpa henti, memukulinya berkali-kali, dan sekarang ayah membawanya pergi menjauh dariku"

"Ibumu? Kau baru tau bahwa dia adalah ibumu?"

Mark mengangguk.

"Baiklah... kita tidak perlu pergi kekantor polisi, aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantu kita menemukan keberadaan ibumu". Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Mark.

Mark mengangguk paham.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya lalu menelphone seseorang, Jun Myeon.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Maaf hyung, telah mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu di jam segini, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang, apa kau bisa?"

"..."

"Aku menemukan seorang anak kecil, dia berkata bahwa ibu kandungnya sedang disiksa oleh ayah angkatnya. Bisakah kau melacak keberadaannya untukku?"

"..."

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tau kronologisnya seperti apa, hanya itu yang diceritakannya kepadaku. Aku berpikir kita harus segera menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu baru mendengarkan cerita mereka."

"..."

"Tidak, aku merasa dia berkata jujur dan tidak berbohong. Jika hyung melihat keadaannya sekarang, mungkin hyung juga akan berpikiran sama denganku.

"..."

"Uhm... tunggu sebentar hyung"

"Siapa nama ibumu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Mark disela-sela telephonenya.

Mark menggeleng, Kyungsoo terheran.

"Apa kau tidak tahu nama ibumu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Mark mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya jika kau tidak tahu nama ibumu?"

"Maaf paman, aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali, dia tak pernah menyebutkan namanya, dan ayah hanya mengatainya dengan sebutan brengsek"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu jika dia adalah ibumu?"

"Ayah yang mengatakannya. Dapatkah paman menemukan seseorang dengan nama 'Kyungsoo' untukku?" tanya Mark.

_Deg!_

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mark mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau ingin mencarinya?"

"Hanya nama itu yang aku dengar dari eomma, eomma terus menyebutnya"

Sekarang mata Kyungsoo benar-benar membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan Mark baru saja.

"Hyung, aku tutup dulu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

"..."

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu dari anak ini".

"..."

"Uhm.. Geure"

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadian yang menimpamu hari ini secara detail?"

Mark mengangguk lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa dengan kejadian 7 tahun lalu yang diceritakan Luhan tadi siang mengenai dirinya yang sengaja dipisahkan dari ayah dan ibu kandungnya, semuanya, secara detail ia mengingat setiap sesuatu yang terjadi tadi siang dan mengulangnya kembali dihadapan Kyungsoo. Seakan ada mesin waktu yang mengembalikan otak kecilnya pada kejadian itu, semuanya tertangkap jelas diotaknya, sangat detail tanpa ada kekurangan sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo masih ingin memastikan sesuatu dari Mark, lalu dia kembali menghidupkan ponselnya dan menekan icon galery. Menunjukkan foto Ji-Eun kepada Mark.

"Apa wanita itu seperti dalam photo ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana paman bisa memiliki photo eomma? Apa paman mengenalnya?"

Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Mark sangat erat.

"Paman, kenapa paman menangis? Apa paman mengenal orang itu? Luhan? Kyungsoo? Dan ibuku?" tanya Mark dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk tubuh Mark, semua seperti mimpi baginya. Bayi yang dikiranya telah meninggal karna pilihan bodohnya dimasa lalu ternyata masih hidup dan berada dihadapannya sekarang dengan keadaan yang benar-benar sangat mengenaskan. Kyungsoo lalu melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang semula. Menggendong tubuh kecil Mark dan berjalan menuju garasi mobilnya. Mendudukkan Mark disamping kursi kemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk Mark, lalu beralih kesisi mobil yang lain, membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Secepat kilat menyalakan mesin mobil dan keluar dari garasi rumahnya membawa Mark, anaknya, bersamanya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana paman?" tanya Mark.

"Bukankah kau sedang mencariku?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Paman.. Paman adalah orang itu? Kyungsoo?"

"Uhm... Kyungsoo. Dan perempuan yang dibawa Luhan adalah istriku, eomma mu".

"Bukankah paman berkata jika istri paman berada disuatu tempat dan akan menjemputnya besok?"

"Benar, aku akan menjemputnya besok bersama dengan tim polisi yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penyergapan".

"Dimana? Apa paman tau ayah membawanya kemana?"

"Jangan memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan ayah lagi, aku ayahmu, ayahmu yang sebenarnya".

Mark terdiam lalu air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Eomma sudah tidak disana paman, toko bunga itu sudah sepi, Luhan membawanya pergi dari sana".

"Appa tau sayang, dan kita akan mencari keberadaan eomma sekarang. Kita akan menemukan eomma secepatnya. Kau bisa membantu ayah bukan?"

Mark mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut puncak kepala Mark. Lalu mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada disakunya dan memasang earphone ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol-ah... apa kau masih dikantor?"

"..."

"jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetap disana, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menemuimu sekarang".

"..."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah aku sampai"

Tut.

Bunyi itu mengakhiri percakapannya ditelp baru saja.

Kyungsoo telah sampai didepan kantor Chanyeol. Memarkirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat, mengeluarkan Mark dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam kantor Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa anak ini?"

Tanya Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Dia anakku Yeol"

"Apa?"

"Dia anakku!" ucap Kyungsoo mempertegas kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Ji-Eun tidak pernah melahirkan seorang bayi karna dia terus mengalami keguguran? Apa kau memiliki wanita lain selainnya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau tau jika aku begitu mencintai Ji-Eun dan hanya dia satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku. Ji-Eun pernah melahirkan seorang bayi Yeol, 7 tahun yang lalu dan bayi itu dinyatakan meninggal oleh rumah sakit, apa kau lupa?"

"Lalu anak ini?"

"Ya, bayi itu sebenarnya tidak mati. Luhan mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya. Luhan merencanakan semua ini".

"Oh Tuhan..."

"Kita harus menemukan Ji-Eun sekarang juga Yeol, Luhan telah membawanya pergi dari rumah itu".

"Apa? Ini tidak mungkin? Anak buahku masih disana, dan tidak melihat siapapun keluar dari rumah itu sejak kemarin pagi. Minseok dan Tao juga melaporkan hal yang sama, bahkan tadi siang mereka masih mendengar jeritan wanita yang menurutku itu adalah suara Ji-Eun dari dalam sana. Dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu masuk juga masih berada disana".

"Tapi dirumah itu sudah tidak ada siapapun paman, hanya dua penjaga yang berada didepan pintu masuk, hanya mereka yang tersisa" sela Mark.

"Apa ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu depan dan pintu samping?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mark mengangguk cepat.

"Ada empat pintu keluar dirumah itu paman. Satu pintu depan, satu pintu samping, satu pintu belakang dan satu pintu menuju atap".

"Oh Tuhan... kenapa aku tidak tahu ini?"

"Pintu belakang tidak terlihat seperti pintu paman, karna saling berhubungan dengan rumah-rumah tetangga, dan harus melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang berukuran kurang dari 1 meter untuk bisa keluar dari sana".

"Mwo? Woah..." ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan model rumah Luhan yang benar-benar dirancang sedemikian rupa.

"Apa kau tau kemana Luhan membawa ibumu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mark menggeleng.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat mana saja yang mungkin Luhan datangi sebagai tempat persembunyiannya?"

Mark terdiam, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Apakah nomor telp berguna paman?"

"Kau tau nomor telp nya?"

Mark mengangguk, "Aku juga memiliki nomor telp beberapa orang yang berhubungan dengan ayah, maksudku Luhan".

"Apa kau membawa daftar nomor itu sekarang?"

Mark menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana kau dapat memberitahuku?"

"Aku mengigat semuanya paman, aku menyimpannya didalam otakku".

"Ini menakjubkan!" tutur Chanyeol, terpukau dengan kecerdasan Mark.

Mark mulai menyebutkan nomor telp itu satu persatu. 5 daftar nomor telp berada disana. Chanyeol langsung menghubungi Jun Myeon untuk memintanya melacak semua nomor telp itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Jun Myeon memberikan daftar tempat-tempat yang telah dilacaknya beserta nama pemiliknya. 3 dari nomor itu berada dilokasi yang sama dan dua lainnya berada dilokasi yang terpencar.

Luhan, Sehun, Jongdae, 3 nomor yang berada dilokasi yang sama terdaftar atas nama 3 orang tersebut. Dan nomor yang lain yang terdaftar atas nama Zang Yizing berada dikawasan rumah sakit international Seoul, satu lainnya terdaftar atas nama Kris Wu berada dikawasan Gyonggidong, Seoul.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang berada ditangannya, 04.25 KST.

'Ini terlalu pagi, tapi.. semakin cepat semakin baik' Gumamnya.

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam sakunya, lalu menelphone seseorang, Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Maaf mengganggumu sepagi ini, tapi... dapatkah kau datang kekantor sekarang juga?"

"..."

"Uhm.. ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi diluar kendali kita"

"..."

"Palliwa... jangan lupa menghubungi pihak kepolisian"

Tut.

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya setelah sebelumnya melakukan panggilan keluar.

"Hyung, dapatkah kau meminta anak buahmu untuk mencari orang-orang ini dan menangkapnya?"

"..."

"Uhm... dua lokasi yang berbeda yang kau berikan untukku tadi, Kris dan Yixing. Dapatkah kau membuat surat penangkapan untuk mereka berdua?"

"..."

"Tulis saja alasan penangkapannya dengan tuduhan 'persekongkolan penculikan dan penganiyayaan terhadap korban bernama Lee Ji-Eun'".

"..."

"Geure, aku akan menunggu kabar dari mu selanjutnya hyung, pastikan mereka tidak melarikan diri keluar Negeri".

"..."

"Uhm... terima kasih banyak hyung, aku sangat merepotkanmu akhir-akhir ini"

"..."

"Geure, aku tutup telp nya".

Tut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun telah tiba dikantor Chanyeol dan langsung masuk keruangan Chanyeol.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mark" jawab Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Dia siapa?"

"Anak Kyungsoo"

"Mwo bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pun kembali menceritakan masalah yang tadi diceritakannya kepada Chanyeol. Hanya sebagian, tidak begitu detail.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengintrogasi Mark. Mencari petunjuk lain atas segala sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Baekhyun tidak ingin ada hal yang diluar kendali mereka kembali terjadi.

"Hyung... apa tidak sebaiknya jika kakak Ji-Eun nuna juga ikut bersama kita" ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Hanya saja, aku merasa dia mengetahui hal besar dibalik ini. Luhan mengatakan jika ayah Ji-Eun telah meninggalkannya beserta ibunya 40 tahun yang lalu sementara umur Donghae hyung berada jauh diatas Luhan. Jika Donghae hyung adalah kakak kandung Ji-Eun dengan ayah dan ibu yang sama, maka ibu Luhan adalah wanita simpanan Tn. Lee, tapi jika tidak, maka Donghae hyung adalah kakak biologis Luhan".

"Ah... kau benar Baekhyun-ah... kenapa hal semacam itu tidak terpikir olehku? Baiklah, kau boleh memintanya untuk datang sekarang juga dan ikut bersama kita".

"Uhm, geure"

Baekhyun pun meminta Kyungsoo untuk menelphone Donghae. Memintanya untuk datang kemari secepatnya.

-o-

*05.30 KST*

Semua orang telah berkumpul dikantor Chanyeol pagi itu, tidak lupa dengan Donghae yang baru saja tiba disana dan segera masuk kedalam ruang meeting Chanyeol untuk mendiskusikan penyergapan pagi ini. Merubah semua rencana awal.

"Chanyeol-ah... aku tidak mungkin membawa Mark bersama kita, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya lagi".

"Aku tau, kau bisa menitipkannya pada istriku, aku akan memintanya datang kemari untuk menjemput Mark dan membawa Mark pulang bersamanya".

"Ah, geure. Aku rasa dia juga sudah cukup lelah dan mengantuk karna semalam suntuk dia terjaga".

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengangkat ponselnya, menelphone Nana, Istrinya. Untuk datang dan menjemput Mark.

"Yeol-ah... bisakah kau meminta Nana untuk sekalian membawanya kerumah sakit?"

"Wae?"

"Jari kelingking kirinya patah, dan telapak kakinya luka-luka".

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Oh Tuhan... aku rasa dia benar-benar hidup dengan sangat menderita bersama Luhan, Soo-ya"

"Aku juga memikirkannya, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaannya. Jika saja...".

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semua sudah terjadi. Penyesalan tidak akan merubah apapun" ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah, dia benar-benar merasa sangat sedih dengan semua penderitaan yang telah dialami oleh keluarganya. Terutama istri dan anaknya.

-o-

*06.00*

Mereka telah siap untuk menuju tempat penyergapan pagi ini. Tempat dimana Luhan membawa Ji-Eun bersamanya.

-o-

09.00

Mereka telah sampai ditempat dimana Luhan dan Ji-Eun berada. Chanyeol sengaja meminta Kyungsoo dan Donghae masuk pertama kali, dengan diikuti dirinya dan beberapa polisi yang berada dibelakangnya. Jun Myeon, Jongin, Tao, dan Minseok yang juga telah siap dengan senjata api yang berada ditangan mereka.

Lalu dimana Baekhyun? Baekhyun berada diatas gedung menaiki herykopter bersama dengan beberapa tim kepolisian lainnya melakukan pengepungan dari atap gedung kosong itu.

-o-

"Hyung, ada orang yang sedang menuju kemari" ucap Sehun dengan masih mengarahkan teropongnya kearah Donghae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan.

"Uhm..."

"Apa itu Kyungsoo?" ucap Sehun ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja berjalan menyusul Donghae.

"Tidak, apakah kita sedang dikepung?" ucap Sehun lagi ketika mata teropongnya menangkap beberapa orang lain yang berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Donghae.

"Shit!" umpat Luhan. "Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"Aku rasa anak itu penyebabnya, hyung"

"Maksudmu Mark?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Ini tidak mungkin".

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Anak itu cukup cerdas dan pintar, tidak sebanding dengan umurnya saat ini"

"Ah, kau benar Sehun. Harusnya aku juga membawanya kemarin, bukan meninggalkannya. Aku pikir dia akan mati karna aku telah menyiksakan seperti itu"

"Tch... sejak kapan dia menjadi anak yang lemah? Hyung tidak hanya menyiksanya sekali dua kali, tapi anak itu, dia tetap kuat dan masih hidup. Apa hyung lupa?"

"Brengsek!" umpat Luhan lagi.

"Sehun-ah... kau hubungi Kris hyung untuk menjemputku sekarang juga, katakan padanya, aku menunggunya diatap" lanjutnya.

"Geure" jawab Sehun.

"Jongdae, kau halangi mereka bersama dengan anak buahku yang lain. Bagaimanapun caranya, perlambat langkah mereka agar tidak segera menyusulku".

"Arraseo!" jawab Kim Jongdae cepat.

"Kemanapun kau berlari, mereka akan selalu menemukanmu. Suamiku, dia akan menemukanmu!" ucap Ji-Eun dengan lantang dihadapan Luhan.

"Diam Brengsek!"

Luhan kembali menutup mulut Ji-Eun dengan lakban hitam. Lalu menggendong tubuh Ji-Eun di bahunya dan berjalan menuju atap gedung itu. Sementara disana sudah ada Baekhyun dan yang lain yang telah bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangannya jika sewaktu-waktu ia berlari keatap gedung.

"Ah, shit!" umpat Luhan lagi ketika jalannya benar-benar telah buntu.

Luhan menurunkan Ji-Eun lalu menyodorkan pistolnya tepat di belakang kepala Ji-Eun.

"Lempar senjata kalian keluar gedung dan beri aku jalan atau peluru ini akan menembus otaknya" ucap Luhan seraya memaksa Ji-Eun untuk terus berjalan menuju pinggiran gedung, menunggus Kris datang menjemputnya dengan _herycopter, _sama seperti yang mereka lakukan ketika keluar dari rumah Luhan 'toko bunga' itu.

Baekhyun yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko segera meminta tim nya untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan Luhan dan membuang semua senjata mereka keluar gedung, jatuh kedasar tanah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol telah menyusul mereka keatap.

"Ji-Eun ah..." teriak Kyungsoo.

Ji-Eun mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Itu adalah perasaan bahagia bagi Ji-Eun, bisa melihat suaminya lagi. Andai kata Luhan tidak menutup mulutnya, mungkin dia sudah berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo saat itu. Ji-Eun seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo. Ini tentang Mark, anak mereka. Namun Kyungsoo segera mengerti maksudnya.

"Kita akan bercerita nanti dirumah" ucap Kyungsoo, Ji-Eun mengangguk.

"Tch.. apa kalian sedang berbicara lewat batin?" ucap Luhan, "Ini benar-benar sangat dramatis!" lanjutnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu brengsek! dan lepaskan adikku!" ucap Donghae.

"Brengsek? Kau yang brengsek hyung!"

"Jangan memanggilku hyung, aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"

"Sebegitu bencikah kau denganku? Bukan hanya wanita ini adikmu hyung!"

"Apa yang kau coba katakan brengsek?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Apa kau benar-benar lupa jika kau memiliki adik lelaki yang kau tinggalkan 40 tahun yang lalu dan pergi bersama ayahmu yang brengsek?"

_Deg!_

Hening

Semua orang benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan baru saja. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan tiba-tiba mengatakan jika dia adalah adik Donghae yang Donghae tinggalkan 40 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau?"

"Ya! Aku Jin ki, Lee Jin Ki! Adik yang telah kau buang dan kau tinggalkan begitu saja 40 tahun yang lalu".

"Ini tidak mungkin! Adikku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam ini, dia adalah anak yang baik"

"Anak yang baik? Tentu saja, aku masih anak yang baik. Karna aku tidak pernah meninggalkan ibuku sama seperti yang lakukan hyung. Jika bukan karna ulah ibu dari wanita ini, mungkin aku tetap akan menjadi anak yang baik sampai sekarang hyung. Kita tidak mungkin berpisan, ayah tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku dan ibu. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia".

"Tidak Luhan! Eommonim (ibu Ji-Eun) tidak salah. Ayah tidak meninggalkan ibu kita karnanya"

"Bohong!"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Luhan! Eommonim memang teman baik ayah, namun beliau tidak pernah meminta ayah untuk meninggalkan ibu kita dan menikah dengannya"

"Sampai kapan kau akan membelanya? Aku benar-benar sudah sangat muak mendengar omong kosong ini"

"Kau harus mendengarkanku Luhan! Saat itu kau tidak tau apapun, kau hanya tau jika ayah meninggalkan ibu dan kau, kau tidak pernah tau alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa kami melakukan itu"

"Diam!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam Luhan! Apa kau tidak malu melakukan semua ini? Kau telah salah sangka! Ji-Eun dan ibunya benar-benar tidak bersalah! Jika kau ingin marah, seharusnya kau marah kepada ibu, bukan kepada eomonim, Ji-Eun dan ayah. Karna yang menghianati ayah adalah ibu, bukan malah sebaliknya".

"Hentikan omong kosongmu hyung!"

"Dengarkan aku Luhan! Kau harus mendengar semua kebenaran ini! Ibu kita yang salah! Dia menghianati ayah! Sudah sangat lama, sebelum kau terlahir kedunia ini. Dan kau... kau bukan anak ayah, kau bukan darah dagingnya! Kita hanya saudara satu ibu!"

"Apa?"

"Itu adalah kebenarannya Luhan! Bahkan meskipun ayah telah mengetahui jika kau bukan anaknya, beliau tetap merawatmu dan mencantumkan marganya pada namamu. Beliau menyayangimu sama seperti beliau menyayangiku. Jika saja saat itu ibu tidak menahannya untuk membawamu, dan menyakiti perasaannya dengan menyebut nama ayah kandungmu, tentu kau juga telah hidup bersama kami. Meskipun begitu ayah tetap menyayangimu Luhan, beliau terus mencari keberadaanmu kemanapun saat itu. Namun ibu telah membawamu pergi jauh bersamanya. Dan itu membuat kami kehilanganmu. Ayah benar-benar sangat menyayangimu, dan beliau merasa sangat frustasi dengan itu. Lalu beberapa tahun setelahnya, ayah menikah dengan eommonim (ibu Ji-Eun). Setelah meninggalkan ibu ayah tidak langsung menikahinya, aku yang meminta ayah untuk menikahi eommonim, karna eommonim benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Dia begitu perhatian dan menyayangiku, aku merindukan sosok ibu, dan aku tidak tega terus melihat ayah kesepian selama hidupnya".

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi inilah yang terjadi Luhan! Eommonim dan Ji-Eun benar-benar tidak bersalah! Aku tau kau mengakui kekeliruanmu sekarang. Menyerahlah.. aku akan menolongmu, kau juga korban dalam masalah ini. Jika saja ibu tidak menceritakan kebohongan kepadamu, tentu kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini bukan? Menyerahlah Luhan! Letakkan senjatamu" ucap Donghae seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Berhenti disana hyung! jangan mencoba mendekatiku".

"Luhan!"

"Ini sudah terlanjur, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyerah".

"Tapi Luhan..."

"Berhenti disana hyung, apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku? Atau kau ingin wanita ini..."

_Krek_

"Andwae!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Suara tarikan pistol itu terdengar dan membuat semua orang yang berada disana mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Luhan. Luhan masih mengarahkan pistol itu tepat dibelakang kepala Ji-Eun.

Jongin, Tao dan Minseok yang baru saja tiba diatas langsung mengarahkan pistol mereka tepat kearah Luhan. Ji-Eun menggeleng seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun karna siatuasi yang benar-benar menegangkan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membaca pikirannya kali ini.

Ji-Eun terus menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Jongin, Tao dan Minseok juga menarik pistolnya dan bersiap untuk menembakkannya kearah Luhan.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Ji-Eun? Kenapa dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya? Apakah dia merasa kasihan kepada Luhan? Dan tidak ingin mereka menembak Luhan?

Luhan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Ji-Eun kedepan hingga terjatuh dan melepas tembakannya, lalu...

_Dor, dor, dor..._

"Andwae!" Teriak Donghae.

Tiga bunyi tembakan itu terdengar begitu nyaring, memecah keheningan sore itu. burung-burung yang tadinya singgah diatas atap-atap gedung tiba-tiba bertebaran, terbang berhamburan tak mengenal arah.

Dua peluru yang keluar dari lubang pistol Jongin dan Tao mengenai tepat didada Luhan, menembus jantungnya. Dan satu peluru lainnya yang berasal dari Minseok mengenai kaki Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Donghae berlari menghampiri dua orang itu, Ji-Eun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo memeluk istrinya, menciumi kening Ji-Eun yang sangat kusut dengan beberapa luka disekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku, karna membiarkanmu menjadi seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali memeluk istrinya lagi.

Ji-Eun menggelengkan kepalanya disusul dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Tenanglah, semua sudah berakhir sekarang"

Ji-Eun melepas pelukan Kyungsoo lalu membuka telapak tangannya dan melihat empat peluru berada digenggamannya. Menunjukkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dia memberikan ini kepadaku" ucap Ji-Eun pada Kyungsoo.

*flashback*

Luhan sudah menyadari kesalahannya, seperti yang dikatakan Donghae padanya. Luhan menyesali semuanya, namun dia benar-benar merasa sangat malu dan bersalah terhadap apa yang telah ia perbuat. Semua perbuatannya benar-benar begitu membuat Ji-Eun dan keluarganya sangat menderita. Dan bagi Luhan itu tidak dapat termaafkan.

Luhan lalu mengeluarkan peluru dari dalam pistolnya dan meletakkannya ditelapak tangan Ji-Eun.

Ji-Eun terus menggelengkan kepalanya saat Jongin, Tao dan Miseok bersiap untuk menembaknya. Ji-Eun tau jika saat ini Luhan telah menyerah, dan bermaksud menghakimi dirinya sendiri atas semua kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya.

Ji-Eun semakin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara tarikan pistol Jongin, Tao dan Minseok yang sudah siap untuk menembus tubuh Luhan. Namun tak ada satu orang pun saat itu yang mengerti maksunya, bahkan Kyungsoo. Ji-Eun tidak bisa berbuat apapun karna Luhan masih mengikat tangan dan membungkam mulutnya.

Lalu perlahan Luhan melepas ikatan tangan Ji-Eun dan mendorongnya kedepan dengan keras agar Ji-Eun terjatuh dan tidak terkena tembakan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

*flashback end*

Donghae berlari menghampiri Luhan. Namun Luhan keburu menghentikan langkahnya dan memintanya untuk tidak mendekat.

"Jangan dekati aku hyung, aku benar-benar sangat malu sekarang. Bahkan meskipun aku mati, jangan menyentuhku" ucap Luhan ditengah keadaannya yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan dengan darah yang perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya dan mewarnai pakaiannya.

Luhan terjatuh, dengan lutut yang masih menahannya untuk tidak mencapai dasar lantai.

Wajah Luhan perlahan memucat, ditangah-tengah keadaannya yang sangat kritis dia berkata "Maafkan aku hyung! aku benar-benar sangat mengecewakanmu. Uhuk" darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya.

_Bruk..._

Tubuh Luhan akhirnya ambruk, terjatuh mengenai dasar lantai. Namun dia tetap berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Menegakkan kembali kepalanya menghadap kearah Ji-Eun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ji... Ji-Eun-ah... mi... mianhae... jeong... jeongmal mianhae... nan... nan saranghae..."

Bruk...

Luhan pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan permintaan maaf yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya. Tidak, bukan hanya kata maaf, tapi perasaan cinta yang telah ia pendam selama ini, ia ungkapkan. Bagaimanapun Ji-Eun adalah seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Wanita kedua yang begitu dicintainya setelah ibunya. Jika saja dendam itu tidak ada, jika saja Luhan tau kebenaran yang sesuangguhnya, mungkin dia telah hidup bahagia bersama Ji-Eun dan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Ji-Eun menahan air matanya, dia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan suaminya, Kyungsoo, karna pria lain. Pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, jangan menahannya" ucap Kyungsoo.

Ji-Eun pun memeluk suaminya itu dengan sangat erat dan menangis dipelukan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan dia, maafkan dia untuk segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupmu dan hidup kita, dia juga korban. Dia hanya orang yang mengikuti ambisi ibunya, dia hanya salah paham. Aku mohon maafkan dia". Ucap Ji-Eun disela-sela tangisannya, meminta suaminya untuk memaafkan kesalahan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, aku akan memaafkannya, kau tenanglah".

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk istrinya itu dengan sangat erat, mencoba menenangkannya.

-o-

Luhan – Lee Jin Ki yang hidup dengan semua penderitaannya. Mengganti nama, marga, bahkan wajahnya, semua yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya hanya untuk niat balas dendamnya semata.

Hanya Luhan, korban yang selamanya menjadi korban. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang dendam ibunya. Hidup dalam kebohongan yang dibuat ibunya. Meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya, menyakiti seseorang yang begitu disayanginya dan merelakannya untuk pria lain hanya karna ambisinya.

Luhan, seseorang yang sebenarnya berhati lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan seberapa besarpun dendamnya kepada keluarga Lee, dia tetap merawat seorang bayi kecil yang seharusnya ia bunuh saat itu. Dia membesarkan bayi itu walau dengan wataknya yang selalu berubah-ubah. Walau dengan kasih sayangnya yang hanya datang ketika malaikat menguasainya dan pergi, berubah menjadi sangat kejam saat iblis menyelimutinya.

Luhan, seorang pria tampan dan sangat cerdik, yang telah belajar untuk hidup mandiri sejak usianya 4 tahun. Luhan kecil harus menjalani hidupnya dengan menanggung rasa malu karna terus menerima penghinaan dari orang-orang disekelilingnya atas pekerjaan ibunya sebagai wanita panggilan.

Luhan kecil adalah seorang anak yang hanya mengerti jika ia begitu mencintai ibunya, tidak peduli seburuk apapun ibunya. Berusaha untuk membahagiakan ibunya dengan cara membalaskan dendam ibunya kepada orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Luhan kecil seorang anak yang begitu penurut dan hanya mengatakan "Iya" saat ibunya meminta apapun darinya.

Luhan kecil yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah, hidup dalam kemiskinan dan kekurangan. Hidup dalam penderitaan dan cacian. Tidak punya seseorangpun untuknya berbagi, hanya ibunya. Ibu yang hampir setiap hari tidak dirumah bersamanya, ibu yang hanya pulang ketika malam hari telah tiba dan ia telah tertidur lelap diatas tikar plastiknya.

Luhan kecil yang akhirnya menjadi seorang remaja yang dikuasai ambisinya. Hanya 'balas dendam' satu-satunya tujuan ia hidup saat itu.

Luhan... semoga Tuhan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu dan menerimamu dengan tenang disisi-Nya. dikehidupan yang akan datang, jangan menjadi seperti ini lagi. Jadilah pria baik yang hidup tanpa diiringi rasa dendam dihatinya.

Luhan... sekarang semua penderitaanmu benar-benar telah berakhir. Mengalir bersama darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu. Hilang bersama hembusan nafas terakhirmu. Selamat jalan Luhan... bahagialah selamanya disisi Tuhanmu.

END


End file.
